I can't tell you
by CoPpErFyRmAgE
Summary: Hermione has decided not to talk at all because something horrible that happened over the summer...and her strange actions attract a certain blond Slytherin. Will sparks fly? DMxHG. an: written entirely in note form.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

Hey…I really am trying to focus on Ask Evvy but got an amazing idea for a story. Hope you like it.

Chapter one

The first day of Hogwarts, at Platform 9 and 3/4

_Written on a page of the notebook with blue cover_

Hey Harry.

No, I'm not speaking. And yes, I can hear.

Wait. Write back instead of talking, okay?

**This is weird. You know that right?**

Yup.

**So why aren't you talking?**

Talking+metrouble

**O come on, Hermione.**

Seriously!

**Rightttttttt…hey, there's Ron! **

**What's HE gonna say when he finds out that you're not talking?**

I guess we'll see when he gets here.

Hey Ron.

Good to see you too.

Write to me. Don't talk.

_Hermione, what the hell are you doing?_

What a lovely way to talk to your best friend that you haven't seen all summer.

_Seriously._

**Supposedly, talking+hertrouble**

_Come on._

**I know! Isn't it stupid?**

For one thing, it is not stupid! And for another, we need to get on the train before it leaves.

_Good point._

…

_Written on the back of a chocolate-smeared napkin with the 'Hogwarts Express Food Cart' logo on the front_

Ron, you seriously have to stop pigging out.

_Why? I like it._

Ron, it's kinda gross.

_Tell me that then._

**Ron, you know she's not going to talk. She has a HUGE willpower.**

_Good point._

_**Hey you guys, why are you writing notes?**_

Hey Ginny.

_Hermione won't talk._

_**Really?**_

**Really really.**

_**Holy shit!**_

Ginny, you shouldn't talk like that!

_She's right, you know._

Whatever.

What are you doing here?

_Apparently he wants you to come to the Heads car with him. _

**How do you know that?**

_I can speak bastard._

_**You got that right.**_

_GINNY!_

Ok, Malfoy, I'm coming.

_Hey Mudblood, whadidya do, go lose your voice?_

_You're gonna lose your face if you keep talking like that._

_Temper, temper, weasel._

**Shut the hell up Malfoy.**

_**Yeah, just go away and leave us alone.**_

_You think I WANT to be here? I just don't want detention from Professor Sucked-1000-Lemons-Over-The-Summer._

_Then leave!_

_I will! I don't have any friggin idea why I'm writing on a napkin to four losers._

_Holy shit, weasel, you eat like a hippo!_

Malfoy, leave them alone. Let's go.

_No, I don't think I will._

_Hey Potter, got a new girlfriend? The redhead? Kinda poor for your ability to living tastes, don't you think?_

**Malfoy…**

Malfoy, I said, LEAVE IT!

_And readhead, do you snog him every night? No wonder you live in such a pigsty if you have that piece of filth coming over every night-_

_GRANGER YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!_

_Written on the back of instructions for Head Girl_

Malfoy, if you try to touch me in this compartment, I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to China.

_Racist, aren't we?_

You're lucky that McGonagall can't see this!

_Bitch._

Shut up. Just because I slapped you for insulting Ginny back there doesn't mean that we can't try to be civil to each other.

_And why the hell would I want to do that?_

Because we're head boy and girl, and we'll be sharing a common room.

_WTF?_

Pay attention more, Malfoy. You might actually learn something.

McGonagall's looking at us.

_That old bat? No way. She's too busy ranting about our inter-house unity or some shit like that._

Whatever. She's done now.

_Thank god! She's gone._

Yeah.

_Well,-wait, why am I still writing notes?_

I don't know.

_Well, anyway. Bye._

Bye.

_Written in leather-bound book, still inside heads' compartment_

Wow. I just had about a normal conversation with Malfoy, aka Ferret Face. That happens once every blue moon.

Too bad it can't last. I really don't want to fight him when we share a common room. I can't believe he's the other head…well, Dumbledore must have his reasons.

Probably stupid ones.

Well, I'm getting off the train and into the carriages. Bye.

…

_Written on a page of the notebook with a blue cover with a slight smell of hay_

**Mione, you gotta stop this 'no speaking' thing.**

_Yeah. It's kinda wierding me out._

_**That makes two of us.**_

**Three.**

You guys, seriously. I mean it. I WILL keep this up.

_Yeah right._

I know I'm right.

_Hermione!_

_**Face it Ron, the joke's on you.**_

Awwww…is Ronnie going to pout?

_Shut up._

**Hermione, you're laughing.**

Laughing isn't talking.

_**But you're going to have to talk to cast spells.**_

_Ha! We've got you on this one!_

I'll just learn it silently. It's much harder, so I'll get a challenge.

**Nothing's gonna change your mind, will it?**

Nope.

_Written on a white cloth napkin in the Great Hall_

**I wish they'd hurry up!**

_Me too! I'm starving._

_**Ron, you're always starving.**_

_Good point. But I'm still hungry!_

Can't you guys appreciate the sorting? This is very important.

_Yeah, sure, whatever._

I'm ignoring that.

**FOOD!**

Hey you guys…I hope you like it. I thought it would be cool to have a new format of writing and stuff. Well, plz review! I would appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing on a fansite.

Review answers at bottom. And wow I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! You guys rock!

Some of this stuff WILL be written in note form…some may not.

Chapter 2

_Written on a white cloth napkin with the Slytherin logo on it 7:49_

Dude, why are you staring at Hermione? 

_Blaise. You think I would be staring at her?_

Yeah. You just looked over at her again.

_I'm just laughing at how she's not speaking._

Then why aren't you laughing?

_Because Pansy will stop her rant and bitch-slap us._

Good point. 

_Anyway. I'm not staring at Granger. Whoa, dude, you called her Hermione._

Last time I checked, there were no rules against calling a person by her full name.

_Sure, fine, whatever. I bet your just trying to cover up that your staring at her._

So what if I am?

_A **Gryffindor**? Blaise, what happened to you?_

Ouch, that hurt! 

_Too bad._

Draco. McGonagall is trying to get your attention.

_Oh. Right. Bye._

_Written on a ripped out piece of paper from the notebook with a blue cover 8:04_

Why does she need us?

_Do I have to write again?_

Yes.

_Ok. She needs us to show us our new room. Okay?_

Sure. Tell her I'm coming.

_Written on the other side of the paper 8:08_

**Malfoy was actually being civil.**

_**Scary.**_

**I know.**

_Why though?_

Maybe because he wants to promote inter-house unity.

_YEAH RIGHT! _

**Malfoy? Herms, you're crazy!**

_**I second that!**_

_You 'humph'ed. _

That's not talking. It's 'humph'ing.

_Whatever._

_**See you later Hermione.**_

Bye.

**Continued in regular form**

Ginny watched Hermione disappeared around the corner with Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.

"You guys, why isn't Hermione talking?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "You heard her. Talking and her is trouble."

"You _know_ that isn't a real answer," Ginny scoffed.

"For once, Ginny's right," said Ron, his eyebrows wrinkled. "There-ouch!" He rubbed his elbow. "Ginny! What was that for?"

Ginny looked away whistling, and Harry rolled his eyes. "I think something happened over the summer."

"Yeah," said Ron. "But what?"

…

They rounded another corner and stopped at a portrait of a little girl and boy in a strawberry field. The girl wore a brown wool dress, and she had black hair and somber blue eyes. The boy wore blue overalls and had dazzling green eyes and blond hair.

"This is your dorm," said Professor McGonagall quickly. "The password is gingerpie. I hope you act civil." With that she left.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Curt old bat."

Hermione sneered. She waved her wand and Draco jumped back, but instead of a hex or a curse, golden script appeared over her head. 'What are the kids' names?' it read.

"Hello," said the boy happily. "I'm Jordan and this is Michelle."

"Hi," said the girl softly.

"I'm Draco and this is Granger," said Draco dismissively.

'Hermione!' read the script over her head. Jordan peered at it and glared at Draco. "Not Granger, Hermione, Mister Malfoy."

Draco stepped back. "How do you know my last name?"

Jordan smiled. "I know lots of things."

Draco frowned. Creepy.

Then the boy grinned wider, and turned to Hermione. "Miss Hermione, why don't you talk?"

Golden script flashed again. 'I don't feel like it.'

Jordan frowned. "Oh. Ok."

"Gingerpie," Draco swiftly cut in. The corridor was drafty, and he wanted in.

"As you say," said Jordan cheerfully, and the portrait swung open.

Hermione stepped in and gasped. It was a mix of green and red with red wallpaper with gilded gold designs. There were squashy green couches sitting around a fire, and a little bar with two stools was present in a corner of the room. There were six doors, one for Hermione's bedroom, one for Draco's, one that led to the Gryffindor common room, on that led to the Slytherins', one that led to the kitchens, and one that led to the library. It was all in all a breathtaking room.

_Gold script over Hermione's head 8:30_

This is perfect!

_Silver script over Draco's head 8:32_

It is pretty nice. I bet you're going to be using the library door a lot, eh?

_Gold script over Hermione's head 8:35_

Shut up. You know, we should try to be civil to each other, now that we share a common room.

_Silver script over Draco's head 8:39_

Ooh, and shut up is a perfect way to start that, isn't it?

_Flashing gold script over Hermione's head 8:41_

Stop smirking!

_Flashing silver script over Draco's head 8:42_

No, I don't think I will!

_Flashing bigger gold script over Hermione's head 8:45_

Fine!

_Flashing bigger silver script over Draco's head 8:46_

You know, you're cute when you're mad.

_Gold_ _script over Hermione's head 8:48_

What?

_Silver script over Draco's head 8:52_

Nah, just screwing with you.

Hey, I'm gonna go see how the bar works.

_Script over Hermione's head 8:54_

Sure…

_Written in leather-bound notebook in Hermione's room 8:59_

This is completely surprising. I'm shocked. Malfoy said I was cute. But he was just screwing with me. I could tell. In his eyes, and in his smirk. The face never lies, you know. Oh well.

Anyway, I saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron discussing me when I left. I think they're worried about me. They want to know why I'm not talking.

Too bad, they'll never find out. I'm not going to tell them, that's for sure.

_Written in a black-and-white marble composition notebook in Draco's room 9:24_

I guess I might as well start writing these thoughts in my head down. It's kinda stupid, but if I don't get all of this out of my head, I'm gonna explode.

Well, first things first. The bar thing is really cool in the Head's room…you just think what you want and it appears. Sweet, huh?

And I also told Granger that she was cut when she was mad. But I was just screwing with her. You should have seen her face! It was drop-dead hilarious.

I think I'm gonna go talk to Blaise. He seems to have developed a little crush on Granger here.

See you.

_Written on a page of a notebook with green cover 9:30_

Um, Draco, why are we writing again?

_Pansy will break our necks if we talk._

Oh. Right. So why aren't you in the heads' room?

_Don't feel like it._

Seen Hermione in her pajamas yet?

_Blaise!_

Have you?

_No, but why are you so obsessed about Granger?_

I'm not obsessed over her. She just got really hot over the summer.

_She looks the same to me._

Come on, Draco. You gotta admit that she looks better than she did before.

_Uh, no._

Whatever. That ass…

_Ew. You're drooling._

I am not!

_Whatever. You were close to it._

Say what you want. 

_Ok, I'm outta here._

Bye…tell Hermione I said hello…

Just kidding!

**Hey, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Kannalover-** Yeah, sorta weird I know…but I like it. And yup. DMxHG.

**Pottergurl093-** You'll find out later why she isn't talking, so stay with the story!

**Surf all day and do the hula-** Thanks. I'll make a key at the bottom.

**Ultra cool reviewer-** thanks for the compliment and yeah, some convos are gonna be in note form, some not.

**Halfbloodprincess2**- Thank you!

**Ok, to get you guys un-confused about who's who, here's a key:**

**Harry**

_**Ginny**_

_Ron_

_Draco_

Blaise

Hermione

**Did you guys get that? I hope so, and review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The CD is mine! The movie is mine! The plushie is mine! But HP is not mine.

Hey you guyses, I can't believe you guys like this story so much…I really wasn't expecting much…but a lot is awesome! –hugs reviewers and people who put me on favs, alerts, etc.-

Ooh, and there's this new awesome reply answer thingy so I can reply to you guys SEPARATELY. That's new. So I will not be posting review answers at the bottom anymore, unless you are an anonymous reviewer. Luv y'all.

Chapter 3

_Still the first day of Hogwarts, written in a leather-bound notebook in the Heads' common room 9:50_

Well, I'm back. Just had to get out of my clothes into pajamas. They're new. I got them before school. They're those long flowing pants that look almost like a skirt with gold swirls on them and a gold top. They're quite pretty, actually.

Ooh, look Malfoy just came in. He looks kinda mad.

Ouch. That must've made a dent in the bar.

I probably should leave him alone.

On the other hand, I probably should tease him.

Leave alone…tease…leave alone…tease…

Tease. Definitely.

_Gold script above Hermione's head 9:52_

What's wrong?

_Silver script over Draco's head 9:53_

Stop smirking.

_Gold script over Hermione's head 9:55_

Don't you growl at me! I was just trying to help!

Now, what's wrong?

_Flashing silver script over Draco's head 9:57_

Blaise says hi.

_Gold script over Hermione's head 9:58_

What?

You can't order a firewhisky!

_Silver script over Draco's head 10:00_

I can do whatever I want!

_Gold script over Hermione's head 10:02_

Don't blame me when a teacher catches you.

Who is Blaise anyway?

_Silver script over Draco's head 10:05_

You don't know who Blaise Zabini is?

_Gold script over Hermione's head 10:07_

Oh…you mean that blond ass that hangs out with you?

_Silver script over Draco's head 10:08_

Shut up.

And yeah. He says hi.

_Gold script over Hermione's head 10:10_

I don't get it.

_Silver script over Draco's head 10:12_

Me neither, but apparently, he wants me to say that he says hi.

_  
Gold script over Hermione's head 10:13_

Whatever.

_Silver script over Draco's head 10:14_

Yeah.

_Gold script over Hermione's head 10:16_

'Night.

_Silver script over Draco's head 10:17_

'Night.

_Black and white composition notebook in Draco's room 10:20_

Wow. Stupidly, I told Hermione-GRANGER-that Blaise said hi. Well, its sorta good, cuz she called him an ass. Good, right?

Wait…why do I care? Uh, that's right. I don't.

Not at all.

Okay, enough that I wouldn't want Granger to be stuck with an idiot like Blaise. But that's as far as it goes.

…

_Hermione's dream 1:25 am_

This is a weird dream. Almost as if I was narrating it. Wow. Oh well. On with the dream.

Oh shit.

I don't wanna remember this.

But the dream says I have to. So I guess I will.

It was the first day of summer, and we had some new neighbors move in. There was a woman, a man, and a boy my age.

So like the good person my mother is, she baked chocolate chip cookies. Man those cookies are tasty. So I walked next door, and rang the doorbell. A tall boy answered the door. Since he looked kind of young to be the father, I assumed he was the boy my age. I smiled cheerfully and held out the cookies.

He smiled back shyly and took them. He was quite tall and was really tan, with dirty blond hair with a shag across his forehead. He had sharp blue eyes and his teeth were really really white. He was pretty cute.

"Hey," I said. "I'm your new neighbor, Hermione."

"Hi," he said softly. "I'm Dylan."

"Nice to meet you," I said happily. "Enjoy your cookies!"

I hopped down the steps and waved goodbye. He waved back and shut the door, so I walked back home, intent on finishing a good book.

The next day he asked me out.

Yeah, really, really weird. I had just met the dude. I didn't even know his last name! But he was pretty nice, so when he did, I said yes. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, you know?

Well, the next day, we went to the movies. It was a remake of Grease, but I liked the original better. Nevertheless, we sat down and watched the movie. Neither of us liked it much, so in the middle we started talking. He was actually pretty interesting. He had moved a lot…but the weird thing was, he would never say why. I didn't really care. It's his choice, right?

I also noticed that he stuck close to me all the while. He would insist on sitting next to me instead of across, and so on and so forth. It was pretty odd.

But that was okay. Wasn't it?

(A/N: Sorry if you're confused. This dream will continue each night, and build up to why she's not talking)

**The next day, chilly with clouds covering the sky **

_Written on a cloth napkin with the Gryffindor symbol on it, a smear of donut powder on the edge_

Hey. You guys. What's your schedules?

**I have Potions, the Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, then lunch.**

_Same here._

I still can't believe you're continuing Divination! It's so-

**Hermione. Just tell us your damn schedule.**

Touchy, touchy.

_HERMIONE!_

Ok! I have Potions, Ancient Runes, then all the rest that you guys have.

**Excellent.**

_Great._

What's wrong?

_Nothing!_

Look, I saw those glances. What's up?

**Uh…Ron will tell you!**

_I will?_

You will?

_Uh, I guess I will._

Then get on with it.

_Er, we just…_

You don't want me in your classes! Do you?

**No, we do, it's just that…**

Just that what?

**That we don't like it when you bug us to pay attention.**

Oh.

_No offense, or anything, but it's really annoying._

**Ouch!**

_That hurt!_

I understand.

**Then why did you hit us?**

Because I felt like it.

_Written on a white cloth napkin with the Slytherin logo on it, with a scattering of bagel crumbs_

_Blaisie…_

What?

_I told Granger that you said hi._

Really?

_Yeah._

And what did she say?

_She said that she loved you so so much and after breakfast you should meet her in the corner of the Great Hall to snog each other's brains out._

Really?

_No._

Hey! That's mean!  


_Blaise. You're not six. It's called life._

_Is that supposed to be puppy dog eyes? Cuz it looks like you're constipated and sick._

Too bad. I tried as best as I could.

_Try harder._

_Oh god no. I didn't mean actually do it!_

Then why did you tell me to?

_Oh shut the hell up Blaise._

Why?

_NEVER MIND!_

That means I can talk again?

_NO! _

Then I can't?

_No, you dimwit, it means you can go shove a pig up Pansy's ass. _

Really?  


_NO!_

Oh. Then what should I do? Shove a pig up Pansy's ass, shut up, or keep talking?

_Shut up._

Oh. Ok. But it wouldn't make any difference.

_What wouldn't?_

The pig.

_Pig?_

Yeah. Up Pansy's ass.

_Lol._

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh who lives in a house in New Jersey? The author Melissa! Who writes all day and sleeps all night she? The author Melissa! Which Harry Potter books is something she wish? The author Melissa! Who will always hate liars and also shellfish? The author Melissa! The author Melissa, the author Melissa, the author Melissa, the authorrrrrrrrrrrrrr Melissaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Okay, so you guys know. The dreams are not random. They are flashbacks in Hermione's summer, which will build up and finally show why Hermione is not talking.

On with the story!

Chapter 4

**The same day**

_Written in the margin of Hermione's notes about the Hemorjade Potion_

You guys! Stop doodling!

_Written in the margin of Ron's notes…that weren't really notes, but just doodles_

Argh. You can still annoy us-I mean, stop us from doing what we want to-even though you aren't talking!

_Written in the margin of Harry's notes, which at least have a few actual notes on them, but nevertheless, still covered in doodles_

Hermione. We will ignore your notes to us unless you talk.

_Written in the margin of Hermione's notes_

No way!

_Written in the margin of Ron's doodles_

Yup. Ignorance starts…NOW!

_Written in the margin of Hermione's notes_

Looks like somebody got some new vocabulary.

Wow…you're paying attention! Yay!

Wait. No, you're not. You're doodling again!

Come on. Listen to me!

Please?

Argh…

_Hermione's handwriting all over Ron's most recent doodle_

RONALD!

_Written in the margin of Ron's doodles_

Hermione! You ruined my hippogriff!

_Written in the margin of Hermione's notes_

I don't really-oh, hello, Professor.

No, I'm not talking.

Yes, I can hear.

Sorry sir.

Yes, I know I'm not supposed to be writing notes in class, but that's the only way I can talk.

Well, the only reason I would talk in class is to get those two to pay attention!

DETENTION?

Ok.

9:00 tonight here.

Scrubbing the ENTIRE dungeon?

Yes sir. I won't do it again.

_Gold script over Hermione's head when Professor Snape looks away_

Screw you Malfoy! Stop laughing!

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Mudblood got in trouble!

**Continuing as a regular story**

"STOP THAT!" roared Professor Snape at the class after spotting Draco's script. "What do I have to do to stop this insanity?"

"But Professor-" began Draco.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy," spat Snape. "Same time as Ms. Granger."

"But-"

"THAT IS FINAL! Now," Snape looked around at the class. "Class dismissed."

Draco groaned and got up, shoving all of his books in his bag. Detention with Snape, he thought irritably. And with Granger too. Could this day get any worse?

He stomped out the door unhappily, and his shoulder caught at the door. "Shit!" he screamed, and dropped his bag, books spewing everywhere.

Hermione just happened to be passing by. She looked at the sight-Draco's books everywhere, him cursing at the door-and grinned.

Draco looked up. "Stop smirking, Mudblood," he growled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and in one fluid movement, she waved her wand and all of the books flew back into Draco's bag, on to his arm, and stopped the pain in his shoulder, and swept off without a word.

His jaw dropped. Why was Granger of all people being nice to _him_?

He hurried forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and gave him a mocking smile. He ignored that.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

'Do what?' said the silver script.

"Help me back there!" Draco said angrily. What else would I be talking about? He thought.

'I wanted to mock you.'

"But…but…I still don't get it!" He stuttered.

'Really?'

"Really!" He said.

'Really really?'

"You infuriating Mudblood!" Draco yelled.

'Thank you.' And she walked off, smiling slightly. Draco stared after her, fuming

"Dude. She was only doing that to get a rise out of you. You know that, right?" said Blaise, standing next to him.

"Shove off, Zabini," Draco mumbled and started to walk away.

"That's what I like about her," continued Blaise, trotting alongside him. "She can manipulate everyone. Especially you." He grinned at that.

"Blaise…" said Draco in a warning tone.

"Yes?" He said innocently, smiling.

Draco stared at him for a moment, rolled his eyes, and whispered something incoherent.

"What?" said Blaise, leaning forward. He felt a queer sensation, and looked down. "Ahhh! Help me!" he yelped, rising higher into the air until he touched the ceiling. "Draco!"

Draco just grinned, and whispered something else. Blaise noticed that in the folds of his robes, he was moving his wand.

"Oh no you don't!" said Blaise angrily, and then he snapped to attention. 'Petrificus Totalus,' he thought miserably. 'I'll be stuck up here for _ages_.' Then suddenly he started to itch. 'Shit…' he groaned inwardly.

And then Draco left.

**Continued in note form**

_Written in seeds on Ron's table in Herbology_

Y.O.U. G.O.T. A. D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. H.A. H.A. H.A.

_Written in seeds on Hermione's table, which is right next to Ron's_

S.H.U.T. U.P.

_Written in seeds on Harry's table, which is across from Hermione's_

A.N.D. I.T.'S. W.I.T.H. F.E.R.R.E.T. H.A. H.A. H.A.

_Scribbled hastily on the corner of Hermione's desk_

These seeds bite, you know 

Told you so.

_Written in drops of Ron's blood on his table, courtesy of the biting seeds_

You could've told us!

_Written in drops of Harry's blood on his table, also courtesy of the biting seeds_

Yeah! That hurt!

_Scribbled on the corner of Hermione's table_

It will hurt even more when Professor Sprout is standing right behind you…

Ha ha. You guys got a detention too, for playing with the seeds! does victory dance

_Scribbled on the corner of Harry's and Ron's tables simultaneously_

SHUT UP!

**The Great Hall, lunch time**

_Written on a corner of Hermione's napkin_

Ha, ha, you guys got detention!

_Written on another corner of the napkin in Ron' handwriting_

Well, so did you!

_Ketchup on Ron's cheek_

_---_

_--_

_----_

_Mashed potatoes on Hermione's ear_

_--_

_---_

_--_

_Steak sauce on Ron's eyelid_

_-----_

_Note on Harry's napkin_

You guys, stop-

_Green bean down Harry's robes_

------

_Ham rolled up and stuffed up Ron's left nostril_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Cake icing on Hermione's neck_

T.H.I.S. I.S. F.U.N.

_Cake crumbs in Harry's hair_

….. …

… …

………...

_Pumpkin juice on Ron's shirt_

_--_

_-----_

_--------_

_-----_

_--_

**Slytherin table**

_Written on a napkin _

_What the hell are Granger, Potter, and Weasely doing?_

Holy shit.

_What?_

They're having a…

_A what? A what?_

A food fight.

_No. Way._

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Push the button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this.

Hey, thanks so much to the people who reviewed…it means a lot to me! XD

Chapter 5

**The Great Hall, still lunch**

Seriously, Draco, they're shoving food down their shirts and stuff…

_Wait…you're only looking at this cuz you wanna see Granger's shirt come up_

whistles innocently

_Oh god. BLAISE!  
_

What?

_Get over her._

No! She's hot! 

_She's a GRYFFINDOR_

So?

_So, don't you have some…some…some Slytherin pride?_

What's that?

_God, you're so ignorant._

No, really! What's Slytherin pride?

…_you really don't know?_

Uhh…no…am I supposed too?

_YES!_

Tell me then.

_Uh…_

HA! YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER!

_Yes I do! Now shut the hell up and let me think!_

Waiting…

_Shut up! Thinking…_

WAITING!

_THINKING!_

_**Shut the hell up you guys and watch the food fight!**_

Sorry Pansy.

_**Sheesh, you guys are MORONS!**_

You don't need to rub it in!

_**Whatever. **_

_Ooh, they're busted!_

_Written on a lemon drop wrapper in Professor Dumbledor's office_

You idiots! Why didn't you stop?

_Shut up. You started it._

But-but-but-

**He's right. YOU started it. WE didn't.**

You didn't have to throw food back!

_Uh, yeah we did. It was a food FIGHT. As in FIGHTING with FOOD._

I know that!

**Then why didn't you say so? You could have saved Ronnie here the trouble of explaining it to you!**

_Lemon drop stuck in Harry's hair_

---

----

---

_The other side of the wrapper_

**Shit Ron! This is gonna take AGES to get out!**

_Ha ha! There's something in Harry's hair! Harry's hair, hair's Harry, hair of Harry, Harry of hair! does jig to tune of Harry's hair song_

**Shut up.**

You have to admit that it's pretty funny.

**No it's not! You don't know what it's like to have bushy, messy, untamable hair…well, maybe, you do but-**

Hey!

**Not ANOTHER lemon drop!**

It was in my mouth too. Extra stick. winks

**Ewwwwwwwwwwww!**

_Shut up, Dumbledore's coming!_

…

_Written on a page of a notebook with the blue cover_

I can't be_lieve_ you guys! It's the first week of school, and you get detentions!

_I wouldn't be talking Hermione. You have two!_

**Continues as a regular story**

"Whoa…Hermione…why am I floating?" said Ron nervously, rising a few feet in the air.

Hermione grinned evilly.

"It tickles!" screamed Ron. "Oh, it tickles!"

His legs and arm snapped at his side.

"I can't move!" yelled Ron. He rose up to the ceiling, twelve feet above their heads. Consequentially, right next to Blaise Zabini. (A/N: Yes, I know Blaise was at lunch, but just pretend that he was let down to eat, and then Draco put him back up again.)

"You too, eh?" said Blaise sadly.

"Yeah," sighed Ron.

"So…what's up?" Blaise asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh nothing…just you and me…" said Ron sarcastically.

"Hey, have you seen Hermione with her shirt off?"

With that, Hermione moved her wand and Ron's legs jerked out and kicked Blaise.

"_Owwwwww!_"

**Continues in note form**

_Written in soap suds on a desk in the Potions classroom, during Hermione's and Draco's detention_

T.H.I.S. I.S. B.O.R.I.N.G.

_Written in soap suds on the floor_

_N.O. S.H.I.T. S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K._

_Written in soap suds on the floor next to Draco_

W.E.L.L. Y.O.U. D.I.D.N.T. H.A.V.E. T.O. G.E.T. D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. T.O.O.

_Written in soap suds on Hermione's face_

_But I did_

_Written in soap suds on Draco's face_

And so did i

_Soaps suds on Hermione's back_

---

------

---

---

_Soap suds in Draco's hair_

---

---

----

-

----

_Soap suds on Hermione's shoulder_

_N.O. F.A.I.R._

_Soap suds on the floor_

Who said Gryffindors were fair?

_Soap suds on Hermione's eyelid_

---

_Soap suds scribbled hastily across the floor_

Someone's coming!

…

**Later that night, in the Head's common room, around ten**

_Gold script above Hermione's head_

Interesting detention, don't you think?

_Silver script above Draco's head_

Whatever. Just because detention was fun doesn't mean that I don't hate you.

_Gold script above Hermione's head_

Same.

**About two, in Hermione's dream**

Now the memory continues.

So, I got to know Dylan and he was really nice and sweet. Always brought me flowers and chocolates, you know.

But he ALWAYS asked me out. It was like every single day. And of course I had to go. But when I couldn't, and I had made plans with my muggle friends, his voice became high-pitched, and he _pleaded_ that I should come.

It was scary.

Then there was the phone calls. In the morning, during breakfast, in the middle of the night, whenever. I always _had_ to come to the phone. And then he just said he wanted to hear my voice. In the middle of the night. Whenever the phone rang, my parents always said, "Hermione, it's for you" without even checking the caller id.

Dylan was starting to creep me out.

A lot.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate disclaimers and have decided not to bother with them. **

Chapter Six

_Written in Hermione's leather-bound journal, about 2:00 am_

God. I hate these dreams. The ones about Dylan. I can't stand them. I wake up screaming in the night, knowing that I will be getting closer and closer to the end. The part I want to lock away forever.

But I can't. After all, he is the entire reason I'm not talking. Or should I say was?

That would be more accurate.

Dylan doesn't exist.

Not anymore.

…

_Written on a napkin in the Great Hall_

_**Hermione, are you okay?**_

Yeah…I'm fine, Ginny.

Why?

_**You seem all spaced out.**_

**She's right. You do.**

What are you guys talking about? I'm FINE.

_Seriously, Mione. You don't look so good._

Oh, well, thanks for the confidence booster, RON.

**Hermione, you know what he meant.**

_**Yeah. Stop trying to divert the attention.**_

Why won't you guys stop bothering me? I was fine. I AM fine. I will be fine. Now just leave me alone!

_Signs point to un-fineness._

Shut up Ron! Just because you have no life doesn't mean you can harp on me about mine!

Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-

_**Hermione, maybe you should just leave.**_

**Yeah…that kinda hurt Ron.**

But I'm sorry, I really am-

_Hermione, just go away._

Ok I will.

_Have fun._

I will!

_I'm glad._

I'm glad you're glad!

_Fine._

FINE!

_Written on a napkin on a silver plate in the Great Hall_

Did you just see that?

_See what?_

Hermione just got up and left her friends. They look pretty angry.

_BLAISE!_

What?

_Oh never mind! Anyway, what happened?  
_

I don't know. She just got up and left.

_That's helpful, Blaise. Real helpful._

Thank you.

_I was being sarcastic._

Oh.

But why do you need to know anyway?

_I don't._

Fine.

_Fine._

Okay.

_Just leave me alone._

WHAT?

_I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!_

But what'd I do?

_Grrrrr just leave me alone!_

Sheesh. Touchy, touchy.

_That's it. I'm outta here._

Wait.

Wait!

WAIT!

DRACO!

What'd I do?

_Written on a piece of parchment put in a book in the library_

Wow, I just blew up at my friends. I guess that the Dylan thing bothered me even more than I thought.

I just better watch my step.

After all, I don't want anyone to find out---

Malfoy, what are YOU doing here?

_Nothing really…got sick and tired of Blaise talking about—hey, what's that?_

What's what?

_That writing up there…c'mon stop covering it up!_

_Dylan…hmmm…who's Dylan? Your boyfriend?_

No! Just shove off!

_Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry…really!_

It's…it's okay. I'm fine.

_Are you sure?_

What is this? Check on Hermione's mental health day? Yes, I'm FINE!

_Sorry._

Ughhhhh…it's so annoying.

_I SAID, I'm sorry! Sheesh. You're such a bitch sometimes._

Will you please stop calling me names? It's really annoying.

_See, there you go again. 'It's so annoying!'_

Grrrrrr!

_And again! 'Grrrrrr!'_

Okay. I have a bet for you.

_Keep talking._

I will give you four Sickles a day that you be nice to me. No insults, nothing.

_Only four Sickles?_

It'll build up over the days.

_True…that's a lot of money! _

Yeah.

_And, if I don't call you names, and stuff, I won't get points taken off from other teachers!_

That's great!

_What is?_

You got something right! This is great! A neuron in your brain actually connected! You should give yourself a pat on the back!

_Do I get extra credit?_

No. (A/N: This convo, the part where Hermione says that's great, and all after that is actually a conversation had by my teacher and Max Walsack, a joker in our grade. It was hilarious.)

_Damn._

Oh well. Shit, the bell just rang! We better get to Potions.

_Ohhhhhh, Granger just cursed! gasps in surprise_

That bet includes calling me by my first name.

_Oh._

And you can't tell anyone about our bet. You have to seem like you're acting nice all on your own.

_Shit! I should have gone before you put in all these new rules!_

Then you better leave before I think up even more.

_Bye!_

Bye.

…

_Writing in the margin of Hermione's Potion's notes_

Ron? I'm really sorry about this morning. I had…a bad dream.

_Writing in the margin of Ron's notes_

Apology accepted.

What was the dream about?

_Writing in the margin of Hermione's notes_

Oh, just about some kid.

_Writing in the margin of Ron's notes_

Uhhh…doesn't sound too bad to me.

_Writing in the margin of Hermione's notes_

It's hard to explain.

_Writing in the margin of Ron's notes_

Oh. Okay. Care to try?

_Writing in the margin of Hermione's notes_

Later, okay? Now pay attention!

_Writing in the margin of Ron's notes_

Yes, Mother. Lol.

_Writing in the margin of Hermione's notes_

Lol. Pay attention!

_Writing in the margin of Ron's notes_

I'm going! I'm going!

_Writing in the margin of Hermione's notes_

RON!

_Writing in the margin of Ron's notes_

Gone!

….

Another short chappy, yes, but I felt like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay….now for chapter seven! I am updating really fast, I know. But I have a question. How long do you want it to be before you find out why Hermione's not talking? Like should it be in the next chapter? Or a few chapters later? Or what? Plz tell me in your reviews!**

Chapter 7

**(Continued as a regular story)**

"Now, today we are going to make an Arma Potion," drawled Snape. "This potion shows that how much power a person, animal, or magical object posses."

There was some whispering at this, and Ron Weasley's voice came loud and clear. "I can't make that potion," he stage-whispered.

Snape spun around and walked over to him. "Why can't you make it?"

Ron looked up fearfully. "It was a joke," he said.

"No, really," said Snape. "I'm interested. Why can't you make the potion?"

Ron shrank away. "Uh…"

"Is Potion-making against your religion? Your morals? Your family name?" Snape's mouth twisted into a lopsided smirk. "In that case, you might want to leave. We don't want you soiling your family's name more than it has been already."

"Hey! That's—that's—" Ron spluttered angrily, then his anger subsided. "I can make the potion."

"If you're sure," said Snape. Ron nodded. Snape walked away and pointed at the board. "Here are the instructions-Weasley, you might want to cover your eyes-and please get to work. Here are your partners…"

Ron growled. "He has no right to treat me like this!"

"Weasley and-" Snape leaned forward. "What was that? You don't want to be paired with Lavender? I guess it's Weasley and Parkinson, then."

Ron turned red, and grabbed his bag and stomped over to Pansy, who looked equally disgusted. Hermione smiled a little bit.

"Potter and Goyle, Patil and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy-"

Hermione sighed and picked up her stuff. Another long day, she thought unhappily.

**Continued in note form**

_Written in the margins of a piece of parchment_

Hello Malfoy.

_Hello Granger. Guess you want to see how much power you have, right? Being the best witch of the year, you must expect a lot._

Shove it, Malfoy. Remember our bet.

_Oh. Right._

Good. Pass the clave sprigs.

Thanks.

_How much power do you think you have? Just wondering. In a nice way._

Eh. I don't know. You?

_Oh, being a Malfoy, I have tons of power. It's everywhere. Even in my little pinky._

Shut up.

_I was just kidding around!_

Whatever. rolls eyes

_Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm too powerful!_

Ha ha.

_Pass the pestle. _

Yes, Master Malfoy.

_Ha! I knew you would succumb to my awesome power sometime or another!_

Someone's got a new vocab word!

_**Jeez, you guys. Stop flirting and get back to work!**_

_Go away Pansy! We are not flirting!_

_**Whatever you say. Lovebirds.**_

We are not lovebirds! I hate him!

_Yeah! And I hate her!  
_

**_Sheesh. You guys are so blind. kissy_**

_Why I oughta—hey! Wait! Pansy, you get back here so I can pound the crap out of you!_

Malfoy. She's gone. Get over yourself.

_Grrr okay._

Good. Now calm down.

_is calm_

Now. Talk strictly about Potions. Nothing else.

_Right. Potions. immerses mind in Potion-making while repeating trying to ignore a gory image of Pansy's death_

MALFOY!

_Right. Potions._

_It's not working!_

Ugh, Draco. Then let's not talk at all.

_You called me Draco._

POTIONS!

_I AM THINKING ABOUT FUCKING POTIONS BUT THE IMAGE OF PANSY'S DEATH KEEPS COMING TOME THEN YOU CALLED ME DRACO AND NOW I'm YELLING AND NOW I'M CONFUSED!_

Um…okayyyy…backs away slowly

_POTIONS!_

Right.

_Right._

Fine.

_Fine._

FINE!

_FINE!_

Ughh…we're arguing about fine's and right's. Something's wrong here.

_Which means it's not right._

Right.

_RIGHT!  
_

WE'RE DOING IT AGAIN!

_Grrrr…we've gotta stop talking._

Okay.

_Okay._

Pass the cranberries.

_Stop talking!_

Right.

_Pass the spoon. _

_Written on the back of a napkin in the Great Hall, about lunch time_

**How was working with Malfoy?**

Eh. Okay.

_It was okay? That's a first._

I know. He wasn't that bad this time.

_**Malfoy…not that bad…weighs on scales nope can't see it!**_

**Me neither.**

_Are you feeling okay?_

Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine.

**Are you sure?**

_**She's smiling. She's fine.**_

_Good. I was worried there for a sec._

Lol. I'm good. Now, plz shut up so I can eat!

_Written on a napkin_

So how was Hermione?

_Good._

I was so jealous. You were flirting with her the entire time.

_No way! Who said that?_

Pansy.

_And you're gonna believe her?_

Um. Yeah. 

_Idiot._

Why?

_Who told you that a basilisk was in your bed and was going to eat you and you would live in it's stomach forever if you slept in it?_

Pansy…

_Who told you that you were going to grow massive leeches all over your body if you ate chocolate that week?_

Pansy…

_Who told you that-_

Okay, okay! I get the picture! But still. I looked over there, and you guys seemed to have a pretty good time…

_Grrrrrr…_

Ouch!

_Well you deserved it!  
_

No I didn't!

_Ow!_

Who's the idiot now? struts around like a star

_Uh…you._

_Written in the notebook with a blue cover, the Heads' common room, that night_

_Okay. So are you going to tell me anything about this Dylan guy or what?_

NO!

_Seriously, is he stalking you or something? Cuz I can stop it._

No…he's not anymore.

_You mean he did? _

Um. I guess.

_Now we're getting somewhere!_

Stop.

_So is he a blond or a brunette?_

Stop it. Right now.

_Blond?_

I mean it Draco!

_You called me Draco. Again._

What's wrong with calling someone by their first name?

_Nothing…I guess. It's just weird, that's all._

Why?

_Hermione. We've been enemies for years. Of course it's weird!_

You just called me Hermione.

_Uhhh…slip of tongue._

Rightttttt.

_I was just trying it out!_

Okay then.

_Okay._

I'm gonna go get some sleep…didn't get much the night before.

_Okay…good night Hermione._

Good night Draco.

_Written in Draco's black and white composition notebook after Hermione left_

Wow…what is wrong with me? Am I going crazy? I'm calling Granger Hermione! It's like I've gone insane! I've gone Blaise! I really got to stop myself. This isn't going well.

But who is Dylan? Why was he stalking her? Was he her boyfriend? Is he STILL her boyfriend?

Argh, what am I doing? I am going Blaise again! Blaise, if you're in my head, get out. Right now! This is scaring me!

_Hermione's dream that night_

So Dylan was following me, right? Now…it was even worse. He would come in my room to wake me up in the morning, and come in my room at night to watch me fall asleep. He would be there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Anything and everything. I was now really starting to get scared. And I think I was finding out why he was moving so much.

So now what was I going to do? Dylan definitely had a problem…a BIG one. With me. I couldn't just break up with him. What would he do? Scary thought. No, no, no, no, I thought. I think I'll just ask him for my space. Like ask him NOT to come to every meal and come to my bed in the morning. That should work. Definitely.

Nothing could go wrong.

Right?

…

**Dun dun dun…suspense!**


	8. Chapter 8

**People said I should do a disclaimer, but I think I'll just say that I don't own HP. You know, I might as well do a disclaimer on my homepage, so I don't have to do one on my stories and waste all this space! Ah well, on with the story now.**

Chapter 8

_Hermione's diary, about two in the morning_

It's getting closer and closer this time. I can feel it. The part that I'll never be able to forget. I don't think I can take this…I can't bear remembering. The slow process of remembrance that seems to take days to happen and takes years off my life.

How can I stop it?

_A piece of paper torn out of Hermione's diary and laid on a table_

Dr-Malfoy? What are you doing in here? It's two-thirty in the morning.

_I heard you screaming. Are you okay?_

I screamed?

_Yeah. What happened?_

Nothing. Bad dream.

_Yeah right, Hermione. I know you better than that! You don't scream at nothing. What's REALLY going on?_

I told you. It was a bad dream.

_Hermione-_

God. Leave me alone.

_Sure. Prosecute me for caring, I don't mind._

Why do you care?

_I didn't say that._

Yes you did.

_No I didn't._

You did!

_I didn't!_

Did!

_Didn't!_

DID!

_DIDN'T!_

Okay, but I know you did. Anyway, if you DIDN'T care, why are you in here?

_Um. Well. That's a funny story, actually._

Malfoy…

_I was…hopingtomakesomeextramoneyonthebet._

Exsqueeze me?

_I was hoping to make some extra money off the bet. That's all._

Of all the ignorant little pigs!

_I told you, didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?_

No! Now go away! I don't need your false compassion!

_Okay, I'm going!_

Good! And don't come back!

_Hermione's diary, about three_

I can't believe him! He just barges in here, claiming to care, and then he turns out to be wanting more money from the bet! What an arsehole!

I'll show him! I'll do something so…so…so DIABOLICAL, he'll regret ever trying to rip me off!

(A/N: Hermione is angry about this because a. she thought she and Malfoy were getting to be friends, and b. the Dylan thing is very traumatic, at least to her, so people tricking her about it triggers more than just petty annoyance.)

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

Ugh. I just screwed up. I heard Hermione-I mean GRANGER-scream, so I thought I'd go in there to see what was wrong. I said I cared, and she was really surprised and started prying. I panicked and tried to cover it up with saying that I wanted more money from the bet. She bought it, but now she's really really angry.

But the REAL problem is, why did I panic? I don't actually CARE…do I?

No, no, no, no, NO! That's not possible. Me caring about Hermione?

Actually.

I think I might.

But just a little bit. Like MINUSCULE. Nothing more than a speck.

Right?

_Written on a ripped up piece of paper that after the conversation was torn up into itsy-bitsy little pieces and scatter across the common room_

_Hey Granger. Why the angry face?_

YOU KNOW WHY YOU ASSHOLE!

_Wha?_

YOU TRIED TO RIP ME OFF!

_Look, about that-_

I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID EXCUSES MALFOY!

_So you're back to calling me Malfoy now, huh, Hermione?_

DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HERMIONE YOU FILTH!

_HERMIONE!_

I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

_HERMIONE!_

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?

_Hermione, look, I'm sorry about last night, I was just-_

JUST BEING AN ASS? I KNOW!

_Are you going to listen to me or not?_

NO!

_FINE THEN BITCH! I'LL GO TO MY OWN FRIENDS AND STOP WASTING TIME TALKING TO YOU!_

FINE!

_FINE!_

GOOD RIDDANCE!

_Written on a napkin_

**Mione?**

WHAT?

**Whoa. You okay?  
**

Yeah, sorry. Thought you were-

_Were who?_

Nobody.

_WHO?_

Malfoy…

_Of course. He's nobody. I should have known!_

Damn right.

**Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

Harry?

**What?**

Nothing, you look a bit spaced.

**Hermione, you're just acting weird and I'm pondering the meaning of your ways.**

I am not acting weird!

_Cursing in your world is weird._

JUST BECAUSE I MAY ACT/LOOK/SEEM LIKE A NERD DOESN'T MEAN I AM!

**Hermione, we never said that! We never even IMPLIED that!**

Oh. Okay. Right.

_She has DMS._

What?

_Draco Malfoy Syndrome. Gotten by spending to much time with the said Malfoy. Cure: not sure yet. Working on it though._

**Ha ha!**

Find the cure soon, I need it!

_I'm on it._

Thanks you guys. That really helped cheer me up.

**No problem!**

_Over at the Slytherin table…_

Hey Draco. You okay?

_I'm…fine, Blaise._

Really?  


_YES I TOLD YOU I AM FINE!_

Well, your face is red and you're breathing heavily and you just yelled at me so I don't know what to do, believe you or your actions.

_Me, Blaise, believe ME._

Right. Okay…it's not working!

_Yes…it…is!_

Run away!

_Or it better work!_

Yes, Masta Draco.

_That's my friend._

_Potions…_

I can't believe I'm paired with you again!

_Granger, I told you!_

Back to Granger now? Good! That's the way I want it!

_Whatever. _

Just don't talk to me!

_Good. I don't want to._

Good!

_Good!  
_

Great!

_GREAT!_

YOU'RE TALKING AGAIN!

_YOU HAVE TO STOP TALKING FIRST!_

YOU!

_YOU!_

YOU!

_YOU!_

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_YOU'RE GONNA DRIVE ME INSANE!_

TOO BAD! YOU ALREADY ARE!

_GRANGER…_

OW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine already…I love this story so much…**

Chapter Nine (yay!)

**Continued as a regular story**

After Draco hit Hermione, she stared at him with such raw anger that Draco began to get a tiny bit scared. Suddenly, she threw out her fist and punched him in the arm.

Draco growled menacingly. He had tried a thousand times to be nice, to make up for that comment, and he wasn't going to take anymore.

He slapped her across her face, and she fell off her stool and cracked her head on the corner of a wooden table. Draco's eyes widened as blood began gushing from the crack in Hermione's head, and the entire room was silent.

"Shit," He whispered, and bent over. "Hermione, are you okay? I'm so sorry-" And he was. Just because he didn't like her didn't mean he wanted to hurt her.

'Go away! Just…go away!' The gold words flickered and went out as she became unconscious. A tear slid down her cheek.

Draco stared in horror as Snape came and picked Hermione up. "Draco Malfoy!" he yelled, eyes blazing. "I would have expected better from you!"

"Sir, please-" He said softly, but Snape cut him off.

"Take her to the hospital wing immediately!" Snape shouted.

"Professor-"

"NOW!" Snape screamed, and shoved Hermione into Draco's outstretched arms, the blood still dripping softly from her head.

Draco nodded, and quickly left the dungeons, racing through the classroom. He wasn't looking where he was going, just looking at Hermione. "What have I done?" He whispered.

He banged through the door of the hospital wing loudly, and Madam Pomfrey looked up, startled. Her eyes widened, and she took Hermione gently out of Draco's arms and set her down on a bed.

Draco sat on a stool next to it. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked unhappily.

"I think so," said Madam Pomfrey. "She fractured her skull and has quite a bit of bruises at the base of her neck. What happened to her?"

Draco looked away and didn't answer.

Madam Pomfrey straightened up and looked at him sternly. "Mr. Malfoy…"

"That would be my father. Do you want him?" said Draco dryly, trying to distracted her from the subject.

The woman banged her fist on a tray. "Draco Malfoy! Do you want Hermione to get better or not? This could be critical!"

Alarmed, Draco softly told her the entire story about what happened in the dungeon-editing out all the stuff that concerned the dream and his failure at comforting.

"Mr. Malfoy," tutted Madam Pomfrey disapprovingly as she got down various bottles. "What are we going to do about your temper?" She poured a potion down Hermione's throat and handed Draco a lotion. "Rub this on the injuries. I have to go run some errands, and since you were the one responsible for the injury, you need to watch over her. I trust that you will not lose your temper-as hard as it may be to do so on an unconscious girl." She left the wing, muttering to herself.

Draco gulped, and poured out some of the sticky salve on his hands. He looked down at Hermione. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping, he thought. He rubbed his hands on her neck, where some of the major bruising was.

Why did he have to hit her in the first place? Right…she was being so mean to him. Just because of a stupid comment about a stupid dream. He just had to deny that he cared about her. Just a little bit of him wanted to say yes, I do care about you, that moment. Even if it was only a little bit. But why did that tick her off so much? It was only a dream. But maybe it wasn't.

He sighed unhappily and put some lotion on her wounded scalp. At this rate, he would probably never know.

Not that it mattered.

Okay, maybe it did matter. He _did_ care about Hermione. He cared enough to not want her hurt, upset, or unhappy…with him too.

Was he becoming friends with her? Did he really want to be friends with someone he had hated for years and years?

The answer was yes. Yes, he did want to be friends, yes, he was becoming friends with her, and yes, he did want to make up to her about that comment. But most importantly, yes, he DID want her to wake up first!

Draco groaned as he rubbed the oily glop into Hermione's neck. If he really did want to apologize, it would be a long wait.

Hermione suddenly moaned, her face creased with worry and terror. Draco looked around for Mrs. Pomfrey, alarmed. Nobody was in the hospital wing. Hermione suddenly screamed.

Draco jumped back, then leaned over her. "It's a dream," he said quietly in her ear. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

She quieted down, then suddenly shrieked again. Draco jumped up, and rushed for the sink. With Hermione in the background, he hurriedly filled a bucket with water, and ran over to her side. At the loudest scream yet, he poured the water over her head, covering her in it.

Gasping, Hermione sat up and looked around wildly. Her eyes landed on Draco, who was holding the bucket, and narrowed.

'You!' read the gold script above her head. 'What is your problem? I was having a pleasant sleep, and you-'

"You were screaming!" Draco protested angrily. "If you call that pleasant, you're more of an idiot than I thought!"

'I can't believe you!' Hermione stood, dripping. 'First you crack my head open, and then you dump water on me?'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Look, I'm sorry about that, but you were yelling and I didn't know what to do-'

'Sorry doesn't change it!' Hermione glared at him.

"What do you want me to do, go back in time and change it?" said Draco.

'No, but-'

"But what?" Draco said. "Wait, never mind. I don't care. I just want to apologize for the comment back in your room, I really did care!" He looked at her hopefully.

This just made her more enraged. 'What? You _lied_?'

Draco backed away. "Yeah, but-"

"First you want to rip me off, then you LIE about something incredibly important-I bet you're lying right now!' read the script.

"Hermione, I swear, I'm not!" Draco said.

'I really don't care what you have to say now, Malfoy. Just leave me alone. And forget about the bet.' Hermione turned away from him, and put her nose in the air.

"Hermione-"

'Forget about it Malfoy!'

Draco turned red. He had tried to apologize. He had cared. He had tried hard to be nice. But now? He didn't care, and he didn't want to apologize again. She wanted to have nothing to do with him? Fine! See if he cared! He didn't-not anymore.

"You little Mudblood!" he hissed angrily. "If you weren't a girl, I swear I'd make you run back cowering back to that pigsty you crawled out of!"

Hermione whipped around. 'Okay, let's say I'm not a girl!' read the gold lettering.

"Okay then," Draco smirked and rolled up his sleeves. "This is going to be fun."

Hermione bared her teeth. 'Bring it, Malfoy. I dare you. I just dare you.'

And that's when Madam Pomfrey bustled in, with Hermione, sopping wet, glaring fiercely at Draco, who fist was up.

Madam Pomfrey immediately dropped her laundry. "Mr. Malfoy!" she gasped. "I cannot believe your atrocious behavior! Get out! Out with you I say! Out!" She began to herd him out of the room.

"I'll get you Granger!" He yelled. "I swear I will! You better watch your back!"

Madam Pomfrey gave him one last shove and slammed the door out in his face. Draco growled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. From now on, he hated Hermione Granger, and as far as he, or anyone else, was concerned, he didn't care about her, never had, and never will.

He stomped back to the Heads' common room, and flopped down on the couch. He yanked a notebook out from underneath a cushion and began to write furiously.

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

Forget it. Forget EVERYTHING. I hate Granger. She drives me insane. I'm just going to avoid at all costs. I won't talk to her, stand next to her, hell, I'm going to hit Blaise over the head if he says one word about the nasty little Mudblood.

The only time I will talk to her or about her is to insult her or degrade her in some way. She's going to regret ever messing with Draco Malfoy!

_A napkin in the Great Hall, lunch time_

_**Oh my god, Hermione, are you okay?**_

**Did that ferret hurt you really bad?**

_Hermione, are you okay?_

Yes, I'm fine. God, Malfoy's so annoying!

_**What exactly happened?**_

Well, we were exchanging insults, and he slapped me, and then I slapped him back-

_Go Hermione!_

_**Shut up Ron, and let her talk!**_

Thanks.

**Get on with it!**

Okay. And then he slapped me again, so hard that I fell of my chair and into a corner of the table.

**Holy crap.**

I know!

_**Actually, Hermione, he seemed kinda sorry. He was talking really softly, and seemed pretty upset.**_

Yeah right! Malfoy, upset about me? He did try to apologize to me, but of course, I told him to forget it.

_Yeah, he's really scraping the bottom of the barrel, apologizing to you._

RON!

**Actually, Ginny's right. He did seemed upset when he carried you to the hospital wing.**

_Now that I think of it, yeah…but who cares? Anyway, what happened next?_

Well, the next thing I knew, he was standing over me, holding an empty bucket. And I was sopping. Then he started telling me all this bull about how I was screaming in my sleep.

_What a liar._

**Yeah. Completely.**

_**I have to agree with you on that one.**_

And then he tried to feed me some stupid apology crap, but I didn't buy it.

_**What an asshole.**_

_I second that._

**Me too.**

Me three.

_**Yup.**_

**Whoa, Hermione, you okay?**

Yeah…I'm fine…

_You just groaned and clutched your head. Give me a break. You are not 'fine'._

I think…I think I'll go and get some rest, okay?

_**Okay. See you later Hermione.**_

_Feel better!_

**Yeah!**

Thanks guys.

_No problem._

_**That's what friends are for, right?**_

**Yeah.**

_Over at the Slytherin table_

Uh…Draco…you okay? 

_Yes, Blaise, I'm great! Why ever do you ask?_

You are? You keep looking over at the Gryffindor table and growling. 

_It's called sarcasm, Blaise! NO, I am NOT okay!_

Why? What's wrong?

_The Mudblood!_

You too? I know, she's so hot…

_NO! She's such a little know-it-all! I HATE HER!_

Why?

_Never mind that! I just hate her, that's all!_

...okay

_Don't give me that look!  
_

What look? I wasn't giving you any look! –whistles innocently-

_The look! The one where you roll your eyes and look at me all pityingly like there's something wrong with me, like I'm incredibly dense-like you-or something!_

What does pitingly mean? Or is it pityyingly? Or pityingly? I can't never remember…

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!_

Do I?

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Pansy, help! Draco's gone insane!

_**I wouldn't worry about it. He's always been that way. You just needed to egg him on a little to get his true self out.**_

Oh. Okay. Thanks.

_**No problem.**_

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Draco…stop it…you're starting to scare me…

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Draco…

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

DRACO…

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

DRACO!

_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

_**Good job! He's gone!**_

_Thanks. Ugh…I've gotten a headache now. Think I'll go up and take a nap…_

_**Okay. Bye.**_

_Ugh…bye…_

_Hermione's dream, while she's taking a nap_

So I had decided that I would confront Dylan. It wouldn't be that hard, I thought. He would understand. He was a very understanding person.

So that afternoon, we were in the park, sitting on the swings, talking and laughing. Every passing moment, I got more and more anxious. When should I tell him? Now? No, not now. Now! No, that's not right either!

Tired of waiting for the right moment, suddenly I spoke up. "Uh, Dylan?"

"Yeah, Hermione?" He cornered me with that intense glare of his.

"Um, don't you think we've been spending a bit too much time together?" I asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice going high-pitched.

"Well, don't you think we should be spending some time alone? Like by ourselves?" I said.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" His eyes widened and he started breathing a bit heavy.

Unable to see the warning signs, I continued. "No, I just think that we should spend some time apart, okay? Like you don't have to come to my house every morning and night, and we don't have to go out every single day."

"Oh. Right." He said. His voice was really high and he was acting really jumpy.

"And you don't need to bring me chocolate every week, and stuff. I mean, it's nice, but kinda unnecessary, don't you think?"

Dylan jumped up, twitching all over. "H-hermione?" He said.

"Yeah?" I said confidently.

"I gotta go!" He ran out of the playground, and to his house. I heard the door slam.

I stood, frowning. Now that was weird, I thought. Oh well. I did what I had to do. I walked over to my house, and forgot about it.

The next morning the doorbell rang. My mother got up and answered it. "Hello?" she said, peering out the door. She had forgotten her glasses, so she couldn't see that well.

"Mrs. Granger?" said Dylan's voice, still incredibly high-pitched.

"One second, let me get my glasses on," said my mother, and she fumbled around, and shoved them on. "Here we are."

She jumped back. There was Dylan, disheveled and blank-eyed, looking back at her, holding a gun to his head.

"Is Hermione there?"

…

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Review please. XD

Mel


	10. Chapter 10

**-does little happy dance- wow, you guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was grinning the entire day. **

**Plus I got my 100th review from SuperSammie325, who is a new reviewer-thanks! –hands SuperSammie Draco plushie-**

**Ok, the last chapter ended with a cliffy. But I want you to know. In Hermione's dreams, Dylan in NOT dead yet. Key word(s) are "not" and "yet". So there will be another dream for that. **

**With that done, I go on to Chapter Ten with a smile and a bow.**

Chapter Ten

_Hermione's diary, scribbled hastily, with tear drops_

I woke up screaming again.

I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm going to really have to relive all of it in my dreams. It took me so long to get over it a bit…I'm STILL not over it! Can't I just get a break? Please?

_Later that night, over at the Gryffindor table_

Ron! Have you found the cure to DMS yet?

_I told you, I'm working on it. Why?_

Ugh. Malfoy's driving me crazy! He's always insulting people and smirking in that self-satisfied way.

**Hermione. He's always been like that. Why is it bothering you now?**

I don't know! It just is!

_**I think you should hit him.**_

Good idea.

_Ginny!_

_**What?**_

_It's not a good idea._

_**And why not?**_

_Because…because…oh, the heck with it. Go ahead and hit him!  
_

**No, you were right the first time. It's NOT a good idea.**

Why?

**Hermione, the last time you hit him, you ended up unconscious with your head cracked open. Do you really want that to happen again?**

No, but-

_Harry does have a point…_

_**I shouldn't have suggested it. Forget it. Wipe it from your mind.**_

**Done.**

Done.

_Done._

_**It's not that hard for you to forget, Ron. You have short term memory loss.**_

_What?_

**Never mind.**

_Over at the Slytherin table_

Draco, if you keep staring, life's going to pass you by.

_**What's life exactly?**_

Life's what happens when you have other plans.

_Okay then. I had plans to lay outside all day and drink pina coladas. But life happened so I'm here._

I guess that's it. But you would get sick of pina coladas.

_I'll get some strawberry daiquiris too. _

Wouldn't you get sick of them too?

_Okay…some soda too._

Wouldn't you-

_SHUT UP! I had plans for lying outside all day drinking some kind of cold drink! Happy?_

Yes.

_**But that's impossible because it's raining.**_

In that case, I guess he would want hot chocolate instead.

_**Not to mention a raincoat-**_

A poncho-

_**A towel-**_

A cooler-

_**A rain-deflecting spell-**_

_YOU GUYS!_

What?

_OBVIOUSLY IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE LIFE CAME ALONG!_

_**He has a point, you know.**_

True.

_**But what does he need now for life?**_

Maybe some robes.

_**How about a wand?**_

That could help.

_**Some spellbooks-**_

A bag for them-

_**Some food-**_

Water-

_**First-aid kit-**_

A school-

_**Good looks-**_

A smile!

_**No, not that. He's a Slytherin, remember?**_

Then how about a sorting hat?

_**Okay. A radiant personality-**_

Smarts-

_**And-**_

a-

_**GIRL.**_

GIRL.

(A/N: "Girl" was written simultaneously.)

_What? _

We said, "a girl."

_**We're right, you know. You need a girl.**_

_I don't need a girl! I'm perfectly fine on my own!_

_**No. You need a girl.**_

Quite right.

_**Obviously.**_

Definitely.

_**YOU NEED A GIRL!**_

_But-but-_

But how is he going to get one?

_**Good point.**_

He has a radiant personality, good looks, all that stuff. The only thing holding him back is the taunting-

_**The teasing-**_

The smirks-

_All that good stuff._

_**NO!  
**_

NO!

(A/N: "No" was also written simultaneously.)

_**To get a girl, you have to be charming-**_

Considerate-

_**Flirtatious-**_

And completely and utterly-

_**PERFECT!**_

PERFECT!  


(A/N: "Perfect" was written simultaneously too.)

_How am I supposed to do that?_

The way you do everything.

_**Just think of yourself that way, and you'll be it.**_

But first-

_**Lessons.**_

_LESSONS?_

Yup.

_**Of course. **_

Most certainly.

_**DUH!**_

DUH!

(A/N: "Duh"-wait. Do I really have to keep saying this? I don't think so. When something is repeated in a different font, just assume that it was written simultaneously. Okay? Okay. Right? Right. Good? Good.)

_HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

_That night in the common room…_

_**Okay, the first act of being utterly perfect is to be-**_

Charming.

_**Of course.**_

Now, to be charming, you have to be nice to the girl, like-

_Granger, what are you doing in here?_

_**NO!**_

NO!

_**NOT LIKE THAT!**_

I live here, Malfoy. What about you?

_Uh…_

He's getting lessons.

_**On how to be charming-**_

Considerate-

_**Flirtatious-**_

AND COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY PERFECT!

_Help. Wait, never mind. I don't want help from a Mudblood like you._

I wouldn't want to help you anyway! By the way, you two remind me of Fred and George Weasley.

_**NO!**_

NO!

_**Not those blood traitors-**_

Filth-

_**Unsatisfactory purebloods-**_

As I said, Fred and George all the way.

NO!

_**NO!**_

_Leave us alone Granger. I don't need to be humiliated more than I am now._

You're being humiliated? In that case, I'll stay.

Draco can practice on you!

_**Perfect!**_

Splendid!

_**Absolutely-**_

Great!

_But she's a Mudblood._

_**True-**_

Good point-

_**But that's why you're only practicing on her!**_

After all, you won't really mean it.

_**WILL YOU?**_

WILL YOU?

_NO!_

_**Good.**_

Great.

_**Fabulous.**_

If I'm going to be a mannequin, forget it! Especially since Malfoy's going to be INSINCERE about it. But of course Malfoy, you know ALL about INSINCERENESS, now DON'T YOU?

_She's gone! Yay!_

_**Then you'll just have to practice on me then.**_

Draco? Are you okay? You just went really pale…

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_In the library_

Oh. My. God. You guys!

_What?_

I just saw Draco Malfoy getting lessons on how to get a girl from Blaise and Pansy!

_**Holy crap.**_

**REALLY?**

Yeah! And Blaise and Pansy were finishing each other's sentences and everything, just like Fred and George!

_Lessons…ha ha…tee hee…he he…lessons…what about my brothers?_

**Never mind.**

_Oh. Okay. Lessons…ha ha…tee hee…he he…_

_**I think I'm going to join Ron in his fit of insane laughter. Lessons…ha ha…get a girl...tee hee…**_

Anyway, I hope the lessons go on.

**Why? Do you WANT him to get a girl?**

NO WAY! That's not a fate I would wish upon anybody! No, he's being humiliated, and that's what counts.

**Whatever you say, I guess.**

Of course.

**Right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm try and stop these two from hurting themselves laughing…**

Let me help.

**Thanks. **

No problem. I wouldn't want Malfoy to kill them if he comes in here.

**Right.**

_Hermione's diary_

Okay. It's late at night, and I'm just shivering, waiting for sleep. But I can't sleep. What will happen if I do?

Wait. I know what will happen. I'm making myself stay awake so I don't have to remember. But then again. I need to sleep. I almost need to remember.

But I can't sleep.

_Hermione's dream after she finally fell asleep_

"Hermione?" called my mom nervously. "It's Dylan."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, unaware of what was happening downstairs. I thought I told him not to come, I thought irritably. "One second!" I yelled.

"Here," He said softly to my mother. "Give this to her."

My mother took it, trembling. "Hermione, get down here!"

I groaned loudly and stomped down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I stopped dead. Dylan. Gun. That's all my brain registered.

"Dylan," I said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Good-bye Hermione," He said softly.

That was the last thing I heard him say. He pulled the trigger, and there was a loud boom. I turned away from the awful sight, and when I looked back…

Dylan was on the doorstep, eyes wide open. Dead.

I remember screaming. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11…wow…**

Chapter 11

_Hermione's dream, continued_

I woke up to my mother's concerned face peering down at me, and she had smelling salts in one hand.

"Hermione?" she asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I struggled to sit up. "I'm…" I was about to say fine, but everything came rushing back to me, and I lay back down again.

"Honey, it's gonna be alright, don't worry," my mother told me, stroking my hair.

"But it's not!" I yelled. "Dylan's…Dylan's dead! It's never gonna 'be okay'!" A tear ran down my cheek. "It's all my fault…all…my…fault…"

"No, honey, it's not," my mother said desperately. "He was just a little unstable-"

That just made me cry harder. "A little unstable, and I pushed him over the edge!"

"Nothing I say is going to convince you otherwise, is it?" said my mom dryly.

"No! And your sarcasm is not appreciated!" I said angrily.

"Well, he told me to give you this before he…" My mother stopped, and pressed a white manila envelope into my palm. "Here." She walked away, sniffling.

I looked down at the envelope. It was addressed simply, 'Hermione'. I opened it slowly, and couldn't help but notice that it smelled like…like him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're probably reading this when…I'm gone. I guess this explains why I had to move so much. I got attached to a particular person, and then we had to leave before it got too strong. But then I met you, and well, if I couldn't be with you, life wasn't worth living. You were the best thing in my life, and I fell for you harder than anyone else. I guess you could probably tell. Anyway, this was bound to happen. You told me about the boarding school. I never would have been able to stand being away from you for that long. And you were going to reject me sooner or later._

_After that conversation, I went home and told my mother everything. I couldn't eat, sleep, talk, or do anything. Nothing. Not without you. I was shivering all night. I was so dizzy, I could barely see straight. All I knew was that I had to see you. But you had rejected me, so I couldn't see you. So I had to die. It's that simple._

_I'll always love you, Hermione. Always, always, always. Forever._

_Love,_

_Dylan_

I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, the doorbell rang. I took a deep shuddering breath and opened it. Dylan's mother was there, looking as mad as the devil.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed. "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"I-I didn't-" I began helplessly.

"HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "IF ONLY YOU HADN'T OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH!"

She slammed the door in my face, and I heard her stomp down the steps and out of our yard.

I returned to reading my book, but I couldn't concentrate. _If only you hadn't opened your big mouth…if only you hadn't…you killed my son…your big mouth…you opened it…killed my son…_ I slammed the book shut, and went and turned on some music. It only repeated itself to the beat. _You…killed…my…son…you…opened…your…mouth…_

Nothing I could do could stop it. Nothing. _YOU…OPENED…YOUR…BIG…MOUTH!_

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"

Those were the last words I spoke. I didn't speak at all after that.

_Hermione's diary_

I'm shaking all over and I feel sick. I feel like Dylan just died all over again. I can't handle this! I can't! I had to go to therapy for WEEKS after it, and now…now it had to happen again!

Help me.

_The next morning, at breakfast_

**Hermione? Are you okay?**

I'M FINE!

_**No, you aren't! Stop giving us this crap, Hermione! I'm sick and tired of it. Now admit it! YOU ARE NOT FINE!**_

I am, I am…I am!

_Hermione. Please._

NO! I AM PERFECTLY ALRIGHT! Just leave me alone!

**Hermione, we will not. That's what friends are for. Pestering.**

_**I don't think that helped.**_

Just…leave…me…alone…

_Hermione, we're just trying to help!_

Well, you're not! Go away.

_**NO HERMIONE WE WILL NOT!**_

FINE! I'LL LEAVE THEN!

_Hermione-_

NO RON! JUST…JUST…NO!

_Over at the Slytherin table_

So, Draco. What did you learn yesterday?

_I learned how to be charming._

_**Good. Now, all you need to do is practice it on someone.**_

_PRACTICE? NO FRIGGIN WAY!_

Draco…

_Okay, okay._

_**Look, there's your chance! Granger just got up from the Gryffindor table crying! Go charm her!**_

_Oh god. No, no, no, and NO!_

If you don't, we'll-

_**We'll post that picture of you on Christmas Eve last year up in the common room!  
**_

_Going!_

What picture?

_**I don't know, but that sure got him going!**_

(continued as a regular story)

Draco walked out of the Great Hall with dread. Great, he thought sourly. This is just amazingly perfect.

He pushed through the double doors. They slammed closed, and Draco stopped. There was a faint sobbing noise. He walked farther, and saw Hermione, her face tearstained, crying quietly in a corner.

"Hermione?" Draco said softly. She looks really upset, he thought. I might as well comfort her, even though I do hate her.

'Go away!' said the script. Hermione kept sobbing.

"Hermione, it's okay," Draco said, walking slowly over to her.

'No, it will NEVER be okay!' blinked the script. 'He's dead…DEAD! It's all…all my fault…' It faded away, and Hermione banged her fist against the wall.

"Who's dead?" asked Draco, concerned. He was almost by her side now.

Hermione whipped her wand straight in the air, and Draco jumped away, in case she was going to curse him. Instead, an image appeared above her head. Draco saw her walking up the stairs to a house, and boy answering the door. A boy named Dylan…

Draco was spell-bound as he watched how Dylan became increasingly attached to Hermione, almost to the point of a stalker. Then he grinned as Hermione nicely told Dylan to leave her alone, and then he watched in horror as Dylan pulled the trigger. Then Dylan's mother came. "IF ONLY YOU HADN'T OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH!" The woman shouted. The words echoed in Draco's head, over and over. _If only you hadn't opened your big mouth…your big mouth…your big mouth…_

Something clicked in Draco's mind.

"That's why you aren't talking," he whispered, astonished. "_If only you hadn't opened your big mouth…_"

Hermione nodded furiously, and Draco cautiously slipped an arm around her shoulder. She buried her head in his robes, and cried long and hard into them. When five minutes passed, his shirt-front was soaked.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I said that," He said sincerely. "Can you forgive me?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled. 'I guess,' the script said.

Draco grinned, the first real grin he had ever since that day in the hospital. "If any other weird stalker-like boy comes near you again, knock his teeth out and run away," he told her jokingly.

'I will,' it read. 'I most certainly will.'

…

(continued in note form)

_Back at the Gryffindor table_

_**HERMIONE! You and Malfoy…walking in together…not fighting…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**_

**Did I miss something?**

_I feel that way too. HERMIONE!_

What?

**WHAT WERE YOU DOING?**

_**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?**_

_HE'S SCUM, THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!_

Well, he came out after I left, and we wrote, he apologized, and I forgave him for being mean to me.

**He apologizes, and you just FORGIVE him?**

_**What is WRONG with you?**_

_Ginny's right! Why didn't you ask for any special favors?_

Ron!

**He has a point…**

Harry!

_**Really, Hermione. You should have at least asked for him to be your slave for the day!**_

_Tee hee…_

Ginny! And stop right there what you're thinking Ron!

_That's disgusting Hermione._

**We all know that's how your mind works, Ron. **

_**We do.**_

_Well, ex_cuse _me for looking at that the WRONG way. Slave for the day…_

Ginny, why did you have to put that into his head?

_**ME? Why is it MY fault? It's not MY fault he has a dirty mind!**_

You came up with the slave thing!

_**Well…well…well…it's your fault for not asking for a favor!**_

MY FAULT?

**YOU GUYS!**

_What?_

_**What?**_

What?

**You're missing the point here! Hermione just came in with Malfoy and they WEREN'T fighting. Doesn't that tell you something?**

_**Hell yeah! It shows that THAT was entirely HERMIONE'S fault!**_

But-

_**It is, and you know it!**_

**Can we PLEASE stay on topic here?**

_Yeah! Hermione, what WERE you doing with Malfoy?_

I told you, just apologies and stuff.

_**But why aren't you still upset? You were as sad/mad/crazy as shit when you left here!**_

_Hmmm…you've got a point! Yeah, Hermione, what were you REALLY doing?_

Um…well…

_Ah ha! The truth comes out!_

_**Shut up Ron! She didn't say the truth yet!**_

_EXCUSE me…Miss BOSSY!_

_**I'M bossy? How about YOU? Remember that time when Mum took us on the trip to Egypt, and you kept telling everyone how to lay out their stuff in the rooms?**_

_Well, it was MESSY!_

**SHUT UP SO WE CAN HERE THE FRIGGIN TRUTH!**

_SoRRY!_

_**Yeah, MR. BOSSY!**_

**I…MEAN…NOW!**

Thanks Harry.

**No problem Hermione. **

The truth is-

_**Yes?**_

**Yes?**

_YES?_

I'll tell you later.

_HERMIONE!_

_**C'mon, you build up all this suspense, and then NOTHING?**_

**Yeah! Even I'M disappointed.**

Um, I didn't build up the suspense. YOU guys did.

_No-no way. _

_**Wait a second. She's right.**_

**She is.**

_It was all YOUR fault, GINNY!_

_**MY FAULT?**_

Here we go again…

_What do you mean, 'here we go again'? _

_**Yeah! We're just having a simple conversation!  
**_

Nothing, nothing!

_Really?_

_**You swear?**_

_Girl Scouts honor?_

Ron, how do YOU know what Girl Scouts are?

_Uh…funny story about that actually…_

_**Ron was in them.**_

**REALLY?**

_**Really truly.**_

NO. WAY.

_I was wondering what they were, that's all, so I disguised myself as a girl-_

_**It wasn't that hard for him-**_

_And-hey! Ginny!_

_**Well, it's TRUE!**_

**Uh, Hermione? Are you okay? You just banged your head into the cream cheese.**

Yes, Harry. I'm fine.

_Over at the Slytherin table was an entirely different story_

Yay Draco! She came back in smiling! 

_**I give you ten points!**_

_Only ten?_

Ten out of ten, you idiot!

_Oh. Right. I knew that._

_**Of course you did.**_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**Nothing, nothing. coughyoureanidiotcough **_

You sure have a bad cough, Pansy.

_**Coughyoureanidiottoocough**_

_Right…_

What's THAT supposed to mean?

_Nothing, nothing. coughwowiveneverseensuchanidiotcough_

You BOTH have bad coughs. What a coinkidink.

_**That's coincidence. Coughyouidiotcough**_

Same diff. 

_Coughnoitsnotcough_

Maybe you two should go to the hospital wing. It's sounding pretty bad.

_That's why…_

_**COUGH**_

_COUGH_

Ewwwwwwwww, not in my FACE!

…

Hope you guys liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, you guys all know why Hermione's not talking…but some of you think that this is the last chapter? Hell no! I'm at least going to draw it out more! Like Hermione has to say her first words (that makes her sound like a baby, doesn't it?) and stuff!**

Chapter 12

_Potions class_

_I guess we're paired up again._

I guess so.

_So we're cool, right? You're not mad at me anymore?_

No, I don't think so.

_That's good._

Yup.

_Yeah._

So…

_So…_

What was those lessons all about?

_Oh god, don't remind me!_

What?

_Blaise and Pansy were being…well, Blaise and Pansy, and decided that I needed a girl. So of course, they had to give me LESSONS on how to be charming, flirtatious, and perfect._

You forgot considerate.

_That's not helping!_

Ha ha.

_Grrrrrrr…_

Tee hee.

_Well…you…you…you have messy hair!_

What does THAT have to do with ME laughing about YOUR lessons?

_I don't know…but I wanted to insult you for laughing!_

Is that the best you can do? Even RON can do better than THAT, and that's saying something!

_Well, it was the spur of the moment!_

Tut, tut, Draco.

_Well, according to the lessons, I'm not supposed to insult people! So there!_

So you're following the lessons now?

_No…I'm just saying, I'm out of practice!  
_

Sure, fine, whatever you say.

_What are you trying to say?_

Nothing, nothing.

_Positive?_

Yup.

_Good._

God, you're almost as paranoid as Ron and Ginny.

_What?_

I said-

_I know what you said!_

Then what's the what for?

_You compared me to…to…to blood traitors!_

Draco. If we're going to be friends, you can't insult my friends. That's the only rule.

_Hmmph. I guess. _

Good.

_The period's over, so I guess we got to go._

Ok. Bye.

_Bye._

_Lunch_

Hey you guys.

_**Hey Hermione. **_

_What's up?_

After lunch, meet me in the library, okay?

**Hermione, are you feeling okay?**

Do we have to go over this AGAIN?

_No, it's just you're suggesting we skip a class._

Yeah, and?

_**I don't think you get it. YOU'RE suggesting we SKIP a CLASS.**_

So?

**HERMIONE GRANGER, IN THE FLESH AND BLOOD, WANTS TO SKIP A CLASS?**

Isn't that what I said?

_But it's…it's unnatural!_

_**Unthinkable!**_

**And completely and utterly insane!**

_In other words-_

_**It's so not you.**_

_That's not what I was going to say!  
_

_**Well, that's what I said! Get over it!**_

_Hmph._

**So Hermione, we ask you: DO YOU FEEL OKAY?**

I'm perfectly fine, Harry.

_That's good to know._

_**But still…WHY?**_

Because I want to tell you what I was telling/showing Malf-I mean, Draco.

**YOU'RE ON FIRST NAME TERMS WITH HIM?**

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?**_

_I don't know, but she's clearly insane._

_**Exactly. **_

I am NOT insane.

**Yes, you are. You're showing the signs of it.**

Signs? What signs?

_Signs, people, signs! She wants the signs!  
_

_**I'm on it. Signs:**_

_First name terms with Malfoy, who is your friends' ENEMY._

**Suggesting skipping class.**

_**Denying you're insane.**_

Well, those do sound like good reasons.

_I know. They are._

HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL? I AM CLEARLY NOT INSANE!

**Denial-third sign.**

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_4. Screaming in an un-ladylike fashion._

I SWEAR, I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEADS, AND STOMP ON THEM UNTIL THEY'RE DEFLATED, AND THEN I'M GONNA MUTILATE YOUR BODIES-

_**Violent threats.**_

OH MY GOD-ok, Hermione, calm. Breathe deeply. That's better.

**Talking to yourself.**

Just meet me in the library after lunch, okay?

_**Sure.**_

_Fine._

**Whatever you say-**

_Insane girl._

You guys are hopeless.

_Insulting your friends._

_Over at the Slytherin table_

That cough you guys had must not have been contagious. I didn't get it at all!

_Good for you Blaise. Coughidiotcough_

_**Wait. Why aren't you running away screaming like you did the entire first half of the day?**_

It's not contagious, I told you.

_Uh…actually, it is. _

No, it's not. You're just trying to scare me.

_**Blaise, it's a twelve hour release bug.**_

No it's not…really?

_Yeah. It's highly contagious, almost fatal disease._

_**It's called the…**_

_The…the…_

**_The Flimplewimpledimple Cough!_**

_Yeah! The Flimplewimpydump Cough!_

And why aren't you two dead?

_**Because we have it lightly. Since Draco and I both coughed in your face, you have it really badly.**_

REALLY?

_Really really._

You guys are just pulling my leg.

_**Blaise. That's the first sign: denial.**_

Really? 

_Yup._

HELPPPPPPPPPP! I have Flimpywindexplushie Cough!

_It's Flimplewimpydump Cough._

_**No, it's the Flimplewimpledimple Cough!**_

Well, whatever it is, I HAVE IT! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

_In the library…_

(continued as a regular story)

"So why did you ask us to skip a class?" asked Harry, lounging in an armchair.

'Well, I wanted to tell you what I did with Draco,' the script above Hermione's head read. 'I told him why I wasn't speaking.'

"WHAT?" yelled Ron. "You told that filth before you told US?"

"Hermione!" said Ginny, glaring at her.

"Well, she's going to tell us now, so shut up!" said Harry, annoyed.

'Thanks Harry.'

"No problem."

'And I'm going to show you, not tell you.'

"How are you going to-" Ron started to say, but Ginny clamped a hand over his mouth, and gave him a death glare. "Right. Point taken," He said weakly.

A big picture appeared over her head, and again began to repeat the events of the summer. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were enraptured as they watched the story unfold. Once it was finished, Ginny got up and hugged Hermione fiercely.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "I can't believe it."

Hermione nodded, tears dripping down her cheeks. Ron stared at her, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Hermione," Harry said seriously. "Are you over him?"

'No…not really. I feel like…like…like…' the script trailed off.

"Like what?" Ginny asked, stepping away to get a better look.

'Like it was my fault,' read the script. Hermione had a sad look on her face.

"Never ever think that," said Ron, frowning. "It was his fault. NOT yours."

'Well, I still feel that way,' Hermione looked away.

"Well, on to the subject of Malfoy," said Harry seriously.

'Yeah? What about him?' Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, I don't think you should trust him," explained Harry. "I mean…he could be the next stalker."

Hermione snorted. 'Draco wouldn't do that!'

"But wouldn't Dylan have said the same thing?" said Ginny softly.

'Well…well…I don't know…' Hermione looked uncertain.

"He would have," said Ron. "And you know it."

Hermione stomped her foot. 'But he isn't! I…'

"You DON'T know for sure," said Harry gently. "I think…I think it would just be best if you steered clear of him for a while."

'You're just doing this because you hate him!' read the script, blinking furiously.

"No, we're doing it for your own good," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

'But…but…' Hermione pleaded with her eyes, looking around desperately for some excuse.

"But nothing, Hermione!" said Ron angrily. "Do you really want to get hurt again?"

Hermione burst out into tears.

"I didn't think so," He said a bit more softly, and hugged her.

"It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright," Ginny said.

(continued in note format)

…

_In the Head's common room later that night_

_Hey Hermione. What's up?  
_

Oh, nothing really.

_Cool. So where were you in class today?_

Uh…I was meaning to talk to you about that…

_What? What's wrong?_

Draco, I can't stay friends with you.

_What? Why? Did those friends of yours talk to you about it?_

Yeah, but-

_I KNEW it. I just knew it._

But I think so too.

_But why?_

You could be another Dylan.

_What? I'd never…how could you say such a thing?_

Dylan would've said that.

_Shit, Hermione. Shit, shit, shit._

Look. I'm sorry. But I've gotta go, Draco.

_But-_

Goodbye, Draco.

…

You like?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys….Chapter 13 and it's going to get complicated.**

Chapter Thirteen

_The next morning, breakfast, the Great Hall_

Hey guys.

_Hey Herms._

_**Hey.**_

**What's up? You look kinda down.**

Eh. Nothing really.

**Oh. Okay.**

_**We're here if you want to talk about it.**_

_Yeah, whatever. Did you talk to Malfoy yet?_

Yeah.

_**AND?**_

I told him we couldn't be friends anymore.

_AND?_

He was a bit upset. That's all.

**So you guys aren't friends anymore?**

No. We're not.

_**Good riddance to bad rubbish.**_

_Completely._

Yeah. I guess.

_**Hey, are you really okay? You look kind of blank and expressionless.**_

Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired.

**You sure?**

Yes.

_Whatever. Anyway, what are we doing for the upcoming Hogsmead trip?_

_**RON! You're so insensitive.**_

_What? She said she was fine, and she's fine. Good. Now let's move on._

_**Hmph. You could show a bit more concern.**_

Look, Ron's right. I'm fine. Just move on.

_Ha! I told you so!  
_

_**Whatever. Jerk.**_

_Hey!_

**You guys. Shut up. So what ARE we doing for the trip?**

I don't know.

_**Have any ideas?  
**_

No.

**Good grief Hermione!**

_**Sour puss much?**_

_Yeah, what's gotten to you?_

Nothing. I'm good. So you were saying…?

_**Yeah, I have an idea! We could…**_

_I dread this._

_**Shut up Ron! Just because Hermione's being a party pooper doesn't mean you have to too!  
**_

I'm NOT being a party pooper!

_**Go tell that to someone who believes you.**_

Thanks, Gin. That just makes me feel a TON better.

**Whatever. Hermione, we know you don't feel good.**

I FEEL FINE! Now, what are we doing for the Hogsmead trip? I'm intrigued.

_What does 'intrigued' mean?_

_**It means you're an idiot.**_

_Really?_

_**No. But you are.**_

_GINNY!  
_

**YOU GUYS! Could you be any more ADD?**

_Add?_

_**Attention deficit disorder, you moron.**_

_Oh. Okay._

Are you guys done babbling?

_**I think so…unless Ron starts talking again.**_

_Shut up. _

_**Make me!**_

_Why I oughta-_

**STAY…ON…TOPIC!**

_**Right. As I was saying-before I was so RUDELY interrupted-I was thinking we could go shopping!**_

_-screams and faints-_

**Uh, Ginny? **

_**Yes?**_

**The point of going to Hogsmead is doing something we ALL enjoy…not just you.**

And me! I like shopping!

_**See? I have an ally!**_

**Whatever. How about…we go our separate ways, and then at three meet each other at the Three Broomsticks. Sound good?**

_**Excellent. We'll have...three hours for shopping.**_

Sounds like a plan.

_So I WON'T have to go shopping?_

**No.**

_Thank god! I was worried there for a sec._

_**Ugh. Like we'd ever want YOUR bad fashion sense clouding up OUR judgment!**_

_Hey! I happen to have EXCELLENT fashion sense!_

_**Yeah? Name one time.**_

_Well, I was at a gift store, and I was wearing my plaid shirt, and this girl walked up to me and said it was cool._

**_Come on! That was a MUGGLE girl at a MUGGLE gift store! And, she had huge thick glasses like Professor Trelawney and huge bunches of frizzy hair. Talk about NERD._**

_But-_

**I do remember the Yule Ball…**

_That doesn't count! Mum picked that out, and I had nothing else to wear!_

_**Even I had nicer things to wear! You could've gone to the clothes shop in Hogsmead and gotten something!**_

_And have YOU pick something out for me? I'd rather NOT!_

_**At least it would be better than that old mop of dress robes you were wearing!**_

Um, Ron…Ginny's right. Even if it would be torture picking something out with your sister-or God forbid-ME, if you had, your date might've actually danced with you!

_Now what just a damn second here. You went with Krum!_

_**At least HE was a national Quidditch player who actually DANCED that night!**_

**Yeah…all you did was stare at Hermione all night…**

_You're at fault here too! You stared at Cho Chang all night! Besides, I don't like Hermione anymore._

Gasp! Ron, I thought you were my FRIEND!

_You know what I mean! Not in THAT way._

**Just like I don't like Cho anymore in THAT WAY. Or at all. She's pretty, but too sensitive.**

_Exactly! Hermione…you…you…you just like school too much._

Well look who's talking! I was the one who caught you staring at MCGONAGALL last year!

_**He. Did. Not.**_

He did.

_**EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! RON!**_

_She was turning into a cat! How could I not stare?_

Uh, no she wasn't. She was transforming her clothes.

**I remember that! She turned them into…into a…a…a…**

A bikini!

**Yeah! That was it!**

_**Ewewewewewewewewewew!**_

I know. He was totally checking her out.

_I was not!_

Was so!

_Was not!_

Was so!

_Over at the Slytherin table…_

Hey Draco. What's got you down?

_Eh. Nothing really. _

_**C'mon Draco. You can tell US. Are you gay?**_

_Ew no!_

Well, it would explain why you didn't want a girl.

_**Yeah. Cuz he wants YOU.**_

HELP!

_NO, I'm NOT gay! Hermione said she didn't want to be my friend._

Tragic. Loss of someone to practice your girl-getting skills on. Ah well. You'll find someone else.

_**Aw…does Draky-waky want his teddy-weddy?**_

_Shut up Pansy!_

He's going through withdrawal.

_I am not!_

_**Sure you are! Sadness, denial-it's all there.**_

_Just leave me alone._

He wants to be alone?

**_Withdrawal._**

Withdrawal.

_Shut up you guys! I'm not going through withdrawal! If I was I'd be missing Hermione. Her laugh, her hair, her smile…_

**_Withdrawal._**

Definitely.

_**Obviously.**_

Totally.

_Blaise. You're acting like a girl._

_**Trying to change the subject.**_

Withdrawal.

_Stop it, seriously._

Asking us to stop.

_**Withdrawal.**_

_I mean it, you guys! Seriously! Stop!_

Withdrawal.

_**Withdrawal.**_

_STOP IT!_

Why'd he leave?

_**I think he wanted us to stop.**_

I thought he was joking.

_Hermione's diary_

Should I really have told Draco I didn't want to be friends with him? Just because they told me to?

But then again, what if they were right? What if he had become the next stalker? I never would've gotten over it.

I really want to tell him I'm sorry though. That I didn't mean it. That I really just want to be friends again.

On the other hand…should I really give up three friendships for one half-friend?

No. I shouldn't.

Better get used to calling him Malfoy then.

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

I can't believe it. Hermione told me that she didn't want to be friends, and accused me of being the next Dylan, all because of her other friends. I felt so…helpless when she told me.

I can't believe it. I can't believe HER.

I really thought we were getting to be friends. And it just blows up in my face.

Forger her. She's not worth it. Not worth the trouble.

Stupid Mudblood.

…

(continued like a regular story)

_One month later (that was early October, so this is now early November)_

Hermione and Draco have been weird for a while. Things are back to normal now, the fights and such. Draco has been continued being given girl lessons, and Hermione's friends are still trying to coax her back into speaking.

…

(a/n: this is one month later, during a fight outside the Potions room. Hermione is still not talking, anything she says in '' is just writing blinking over her head)

Harry shifted from foot to foot, shivering. He put his arms across his chest in an effort to stay warm. "Why does it have to be so flipping cold down here?" he groused.

Hermione shrugged, and Ron grunted his agreement.

"Maybe," drawled a voice from behind them, "it's because we Slytherins are cold, mean-hearted creatures. But of course, that's what you THINK, and of course what you THINK must be forced upon anybody with THOUGHTS, right, Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't you go talk to the rats? Oh, I forgot. Those would be your House members."

'You guys, why don't we just leave?' Hermione pleaded with her eyes.

"You THINK you're so smart, Mudblood," whispered Draco. "But you're nothing but an empty-headed stuck-up FOLLOWER of a Gryffindor." Despite his harsh word, his eyes showed a little bit of betrayal and hurt, showing that he still remember what she did to him, and Hermione felt awful every time she saw that. Which was about every single day. But every day a bit seemed to fade, and that just hurt even more. Even though they weren't friends, Hermione still cared a bit about Draco, and was hurt every time that she thought he might now about her. She always tried to avoid fights, because that's when it hurt the most. He had been bringing up the 'think' and 'follower' theme a lot, which was only another painful memory.

Ron started forward. "She IS smart. Harry's smart. Even I'M smarter than you."

Draco snorted. "Weasley, I'm smarted than you on your best day, when I'm half-asleep, without caffeine, after I ran into three fucking walls, and on my worst day."

"Yeah right, Malfoy," snarled Harry. "Why don't you just go run into three walls right now and spare me the trouble of running you into them for you?"

"Oh, you wish you could," said Draco, examining his hand. "You're so weak. The only reason you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is because of luck, and luck only. You couldn't even save your own godfather, the only fucking family you have left-"

"Take that back," yelled Harry. "Take that back, or, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" sneered Draco. "Yell at me? Put your hands on my face? Hope a phoenix will fall from the sky with a sword or weird ghost people come out of your wand? Please. You're pathetic."

'Let's GO!' Hermione glared.

"Yeah, listen to the Mudblood, Potter," Draco said snidely. "Maybe for once you'll learn something-instead of listening to your own stupid THOUGHTS." He walked away.

"Ugh, stupid Malfoy," groaned Harry. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"No, he's Malfoy," answered Ron. "He lives to torture us."

"Yeah," said Harry.

'Can we please go?' asked Hermione urgently, and then, without waiting for an answer, strolled away.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron.

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

It's been almost a month now. You'd think I'd get over it.

But noooooooooooo, I just have to hang on to the hope. The hope of us being friends again. She made me laugh and smile. I don't know if I can stand seeing her al the time. She keeps giving me these sorrowing looks that I hate, like 'I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it, because my friends will ditch me, so too bad.' I HATE that. Some friends! If they can't respect who she's friends with, what kind of people are they?

Assholes.

Of course.

_Herbology_

So we're paired up again.

_I guess so._

Why do the teachers always pair us up?

_I don't know. It's like they have to torture us, or it's not a class._

Excuse me?

_I said-_

I know what you said! You think it's torture to be with me?

_Well…yeah…sorta…_

Well, thanks a lot!

_Look. Mudblood. Granger. Whatever. You hate me. Your fucking friends made you hate me. So now, I hate you. I hate anybody who can't decide or speak for themselves. And you fall right into the category. Got it?_

But…I mean, I thought…

_Thought what? I didn't know you could think for yourself. I thought others had to TELL you what you think._

Stop it, just stop it! Can't you just be civil? It's been a MONTH, for crying out loud.

_No, I can't! I'm MALFOY, remember? Ferret Face? And as for crying out loud, I'd like to see you try! But you're too afraid of Dylan's MOTHER. Another thing that someone told you to think! You didn't kill the bastard, he killed himself! So get over it, move on, and leave me the fuck ALONE!_

Draco-

_DON'T YOU DARE FOUL UP MY NAME! I'M NOT DRACO TO YOU! I'M NOT EVEN MALFOY TO YOU! YOU JUST HATE ME ENOUGH TO CALL ME FERRET! OR MAYBE NOT. MAYBE, YOU JUST WON'T MENTION ME AT ALL, BECAUSE I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT WORTH MENTIONING! UNLESS YOU GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE, WHICH I KNOW ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!_

I can't believe you!

_You know what? I can't believe you either. I thought that you were actually a decent person who didn't care what others thought. But I was wrong. And you know what? It still hurts. But you don't care, you just give me those pitying looks of yours, and walk away. So guess what? I'm done with hoping that we might actually be friends. So I'm gonna pretend that nothing ever happened, and that it's just like last year. Sorry, Hermione. Good-bye!_

I thought we could be friends too, but-

_You didn't think it'd be worth it? You didn't want to ruin friendships with three people who just tell you to do things and use you for your brains? You thought I'd use you? Well, news flash: I'm not that kind of person. Your friends may be, but I am not. _

My friends do not…do…not…do…

_See? _

Shut up! You're ruining everything!

_Me? Ruin everything? You flatter me. _

Just…just…just leave me alone!

_Awwwww, I bet you're gonna cry about it! Well, boo-fucking-hoo! I don't give a damn._

Draco, I still sorta want to be friends, but-

_But NOTHING! Your friends hate me, so you have to too.  
_

No! It's just complicated.

_No, it's not. _

It is!

_Besides, it doesn't matter now. You had your chance, and you blew it. _

Maybe we could just be a little bit friends-

_Forget it, Mudblood. Talk to me tomorrow when I'm not so pissed. I'll see if I can fit it in my busy schedule. _

Augh! Forget it!

_Good! _

Screw you.

_You want to?_

You're such a pervert!

_I was joking. I would never want to screw a BITCH LIKE YOU!_

GO AWAY!

_GLADLY!_

…

Okay, so this was pretty filler. Draco and Hermione are still enemies, etc. But one day…

…

**Anonymous Reviews Column**

…**()-** yeah I know. But things will get better, I promise.

**Karen-** Your reviews are so enthusiastic. They make me smile when I read them. Don't worry, it'll be DMxHG…eventually. Yeah, I liked those parts too XD.

**Moi-** oOoOoOo. I love the random threat thing…can I use it for this story? Please?

…

Okay…so I know that they're still not friends…but don't flame me! I swear, they'll be together! Pinky promise!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14…and going strong. –hugs reviewers- I love you guys! 201 reviews baby!**

Chapter 14

_Hermione's diary_

What have I done? I really hurt Draco. I just realized it today…he told me all this stuff about how he felt. I think I threw away a good friend a month ago.

But how do I make it right? He hates me now. He'll never give me a chance.

What have I done? No, more like: What will I do?

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

All that anger that's been building up inside me for weeks is FINALLY gone. I let it all out, and screamed at Granger bloody murder. I think I actually might have knocked some sense into her. Man, that felt good.

The only thing is, that I actually still have this minuscule hope that we'll be friends. But I told her that I wasn't going to give her another chance.

But why should I? Okay, maybe she was really stupid to follow her friends' lead, but maybe she took what I said into consideration. I don't know.

But _she_ has to apologize first.

_The Great Hall, over at the Slytherin table_

Draco Malfoy.

_What NOW, Blaise?_

_**Is that any way to speak to your superiors?**_

_Superiors? What the hell are you talking about?_

If you keep talking like that, you might not graduate!

_GRADUATE? I'm not gonna graduate Hogwarts if I talk to you like that?_

_**No, you dimwit! Get-a-girl school!**_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh. In that case, I am deeply sorry._

Really?

_Hell no! I just want to graduate!_

_**Draco Leishaai Malfoy, I, Pansy Parkinson, your teacher on How to Get a Girl-**_

Don't forget me!

_Nobody could forget you._

_**AND Blaise Zabini, Co-teacher, pronounce you a graduate from How to Get a Girl School with flying colors.**_

_Thank you, thank you very much._

Now, all you have to do, is get a girl. 

_Wait…I have to get a girl?_

_**Duh! That's the entire POINT of the lessons!**_

_But what if I don't want a girl?_

What kind of idiot WOULDN'T?

_Excuse me?_

Why are you answering questions with questions?

_Why are you answering my questions with questions about your questions?_

_**You guys! Stop answering each other's questions with questions!**_

Why?

_Why not?_

_**Draco! Stop trying to change the subject! YES, you have to get a girl!**_

_But what if I don't?_

You don't graduate.

_Blaise! I was asking Pansy._

_**But I agree with him. You don't graduate if you don't get a girl!**_

_BLAISE! Thanks a lot!_

No problem, comrade. 

_I am not comrade to you!_

_**You know what? It doesn't matter. Now, just go up to the first girl you see outside of the Great Hall, and ask her out.**_

_WHAT?_

Now go out there and do your thang!

_Thang? Did you just say THANG?_

_**Blaise! That's soooo last year.**_

Well, soRRY.

_But I don't wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_**Draco, stop whining and act your age!**_

By that, you mean six, so go on whining, Draco.

_BLAISE!_

_**Seriously Dray. If you don't do this, I'm going to have to hurt you.**_

By that she means-

_I know what she means!_

_**Then get your ass outside the Great Hall!**_

_Don't I get to finish eating?_

NO.

_**NO.**_

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_**DRACO!**_

_Okay, okay! I'm going! Touchy, touchy._

_Outside the Great Hall (continued as a normal story)_

Draco wiped his sweaty palms on his robes. 'God, I'm going to screw this up big time,' he thought, and looked around nervously. Nobody was in sight. "Thank god," he said aloud. "Now all I have to do is go back inside and tell Blaise and Pansy that-"

Suddenly voices came floating down the hallway.

'In that case, I better move fast!' He thought, and ran towards the door. In his panic, he trod on the bottom of his robes and fell flat on his face. "Ughhhh," he moaned.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned voice. It was female.

'Crap,' he thought. 'I'm doomed.' "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, and stood up, brushing the dust off his robes. His cheeks burned, and he smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks…"

"Cho," she said. "Cho Chang."

Draco's heart sank. 'She was the girl that Potter liked back in fourth and fifth year,' he thought miserably. 'My life sucks.' "Cho Chang then," he said, and smiled at her.

Her pale cheeks flushed, and she tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear. "No problem," she mumbled.

'Here it goes,' he thought. "Yeah, well, I was thinking," he began. "If you would like to…you know, go to Hogsmead with me sometime?" He tried out the hopeful smile.

"I guess. I mean, I'd love to." Cho grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco smiled. "Yeah. See you around."

Cho walked into the Great Hall, and he stood in the hallway, thinking, 'I guess she's not that bad…' and he walked in after her, grinning in a stupid way.

_Continued as a regular story, back at the Slytherin table_

_**Way to go Draco! Cho Chang?**_

_Yep. We're going out the next Hogsmead trip._

-claps enthusiastically-

_**So aren't you happy that we taught you how to do that?**_

_I guess…though the lessons were torture…I mea, flirting with YOU?_

_**Draco…**_

DUCK!

_Over at the Gryffindor table_

**Malfoy is SUCH an ass. **

_I know! I mean, today was unnecessary. _

**Every day is unnecessary.**

_**Am I missing something here?**_

Malfoy came over and insulted us, as always. End of story. Nothing really.

_What are you talking about? Nothing really?_

He does it all the time. It's not a big deal.

**He was being MORE annoying this time. **

No, that's just because he didn't for a while, and then he started up again.

_**What do you mean, 'he didn't for a while'?**_

**I dunno. For a few weeks, he stopped and he just started up again last month.**

_**Oh, ok.**_

Like I said, not a big deal.

_I guess._

Exactly. Now, can we PLEASE move on?

**God, Hermione, what is WITH you lately?**

What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much.

_You've been all uptight about Malfoy lately, that's all. You won't insult him, and you just generally try to avoid the subject._

He's not worth talking about!

**Oh…I thought you still might want to be friends with him. Something stupid like that.**

_**You wouldn't want that anyway. You're too smart for it.**_

Exactly. Thank you very much.

_Since we've got everything straightened out…what are we doing for the Hogsmead trip on Wednesday?_

_**Oh my god, it's only two days away! I completely forgot!**_

Me too!

**How about this time we do something TOGETHER, instead of me and Ron going to Zonko's and Ginny and Hermione going shopping?**

_**That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea…Hermione?**_

I'm all for it.

**Great! It's settled then.**

_Hey! What about ME? doesn't MY opinion count._

_**No.**_

_GINNY!_

_**But it doesn't. You always have stupid ideas, so we've left you out of the voting.**_

_Tell me ONE stupid idea I've had. ONE._

_**There was this one time, when you had the idea to put a Shield Charm over a toilet, so whoever's…stuff was there would just sit on the toilet. Then, you had to go really badly, and what do you know! Look who used the charmed toilet!**_

He actually DID that?

_**Yup. It was DISGUSTING.**_

**That's hilarious! **

_**I know!**_

_Now wait just one second-_

Ron, there's nothing you can do to make that right. NOTHING.

_Really?_

**Really. **

_**That was wayyyyyyy stupid.**_

Ooh, remember that time when you tried to put Itching Powder on Snape's desk, and then you put some on your hands to see if it worked? You were itching for DAYS afterwards.

**And that time when you tried to charm Malfoy's broomstick, and instead of bucking him off like it was supposed to, it shot different curses whenever he touched the tip of the handle, and you got hit with a Transforming Charm, where you immediately turned into a fish.**

_Hey, I almost died then! There was NO water on that ground-_

And then that day when-

_All right, all right! I get it, I get it! _

_**That's good. We're happy that your brain is actually functioning normally today, which is a ratio of about one to one million. **_

_HEY!_

Enough Ron-bashing you guys. I think he's getting upset.

_**Awwww, you want a tissue, Ronnie-kins?**_

**I have one! I keep a pack with me all the time.**

Whoa. You do?

**Maybe…I am mYsTeRiOuS –waves hands mYsTeRiOuSlY-**

_**Rightttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

Okay. Over that incredibly WEIRD moment.

_**Yah.**_

Well, I have to go. See you guys later.

_Where?_

I left some books in my room. Gotta go get them.

_**Oh ok.**_

**See you. **

_Head's quarters_

Draco?

_What is it NOW, Mudblood?_

Look…I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have listened to them…

_Damn straight._

-and I do want to be friends. Will you forgive me?

_Let me think about that…NO!_

WHAT?

_Gotcha!_

Jesus Draco! Don't DO that to me!

_Hahahahaha! You should've seen your FACE._

Not funny.

_Yes it is!_

NO!

_YES!_

Stop arguing!

_YOU!_

YOU!

_YOU!_

God, this feels so GOOD!

_I know._

But we've gotta keep it a secret, okay?

_But…but…_

What will your friends say when they see you hanging out with a MUDBLOOD?

_They'll…they'll…be cool with it…_

NOT. And neither will my friends.

_I guess…_

Okay. Good.

_Good._

See you in class!

…

Awwwww they're friends again!

…

**Anonymous Reviews Column**

**Karen-** Yeah, McGonagall and bikini is kinda gross –cringes- but oh well.

**HarrysTwinFromHell-** Yeah, Draco was an ass, but Hermione was an ass when he tried to apologize for the head thing, so I gave them both a chance! XD

**Moi-** I will use it probably in the next chapter, so stay tuned! –prays-

**Eyes of madness-** Thanks!

**Nightowl- **Thanks a lot!

…

Well, I hope you liked it!_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay…it is Chapter 15! w00t!**

Chapter 15

_Lunch_

Hey you guys…just wanted to ask you a question.

**Yeah? What?**

I mean, it's COMPLETELY hypothetical, not like it would ever happen, I mean, I'm way to smart for that. Ginny said so herself, and of course, I would never in a million years ever think about it. So this is in theory.

_Sure. What?_

Just to keep it clear, this would never happen. I would never do this. Ever, ever, ever.

_**Okay Hermione. We got it.**_

You know, just wanted to make sure that this is in THEORY. It's not REAL. It NEVER happened.

_Hermione, shut up and ask us the goddamned question!  
_

What would you guys do if…

_**IF WHAT?**_

If I became friends with Malfoy?

**Hahahahaahahahahahaha!**

_Good one, Hermione! You almost got me going there._

Ha ha. I know. Very funny. But what would you do?

**_Hmmmm…I would (insert random threat here)!_** (A/N: That was a quote from a review by **Moi**. Thanks!)

_Ooh, good one!_

_**I know. **_

_You're supposed to say thanks!_

_**But I didn't. I said, I know.**_

_I know!_

_**I know you know.**_

_I know you know that I know._

_**I know you know that I know you know.**_

_I know you know that I know you know that I know._

_**I know-**_

**SHUT UP!**

Thank god. That was really annoying, you guys.

_I know!_

I know you know.

_I know you know that I know._

I know you know that I know you know.

_I know you know that I know you know that I know._

Hey, this is actually pretty fun!

_I know!_

I know you know.

_I know you know that I know._

**SHUT UP!**

_Yes Masta Harry._

_**Ugh. Anyway, Hermione, why did you ask?**_

Uhhhh…you know…just…wondering?

_**-raises eyebrows- **_

**Righttttttttttttttttttt.**

Exactly. I know I'm right.

_I know you know._

I know you know that I know.

_I know you know that I know you know._

I know-

**YOU GUYS!**

What?

_What?_

**Never mind. You're too busy saying 'I know' to listen.**

_I know._

_**NOT AGAIN!**_

_What?_

_**THE 'I KNOW'! IT'S TEARING US ALL APART!**_

-.-'

**Right. **

_Let's forget that happened._

Yeah.

_**IT'S TEARING US ALL APART!**_

…

(insert awkward silence here)

**-inches away-**

_**SEE?**_

_No._

I don't.

**Me neither, actually.**

_**YOU DON'T SEE? THAT MEANS-**_

WE KNOW!

**WE KNOW!**

_Actually, I still don't know._

_Over at the Slytherin table_

So, what are you wearing to Hogsmead?

_I dunno…clothes?_

_**Oh my god! Emergency!**_

Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?  


_**WE FORGOT TO GIVE HIM THE CLOTHES CLASS!**_

_Clothes class? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I am NOT taking a clothes class with you two! Didn't I graduate already?_

Your diploma has been revoked for this special class.

_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**Oh, stop acting like you're five!**_

_Why?_

I know. He's good at it.

_Hey!_

Hay is for horses.

_ARGH!_

What? It was a COMPLIMENT!

_Yeah right!_

_**Shut up and get ready for the class. We're skipping next period.**_

_Whoppee-I mean, oh no! I can't miss Herbology! So very sad._

-.-'

_**You're going.**_

_But I don't wanna. Wait, I do-but I don't! _

YOU'RE GOING!  


_**YOU'RE GOING!**_

_FINE! But don't expect me to be happy about it!_

_**Whatever. Like we care.**_

_Thanks a lot!_

No problem!

_I was being SARCASTIC!_

How was I supposed to know that?  


_You're supposed to have BRAINS, that's why! But you seem to have been born without them!_

_**I have to agree with you on that one!**_

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you're hurting my feelings! 

_Whatever. _

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Shut up now._

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Really. You can stop._

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Oh, okay. Since you put it so nicely.

_Thanks._

Anytime.

_**Lunch is over already! Let's get GOING!**_

_Sure. If Blaise can act like his age for that long…_

I can! Wait…that wasn't a compliment…was it?

_No, Blaise, you dumbass, it wasn't._

Well, exCUSE me.

_**You guys…**_

_You should say that! Man, you STINK!_

I do not! 

_And this is coming from a guy who didn't know the definition of the words 'bath' or 'shower' until two days ago? Like I'M gonna believe THAT bull._

_**YOU GUYS…**_

I did too know what a bath and a shower was!

_Oh yeah? Then why did you smell like such a pig?_

Because…because…because…

_HA! I knew it!_

_**YOU GUYS!**_

_What?_

What?  


_In case you haven't noticed, we're TRYING to argue here!_

_**In case YOU haven't noticed, the Hall's already EMPTY!**_

_Oh. Right. –scratches back of neck as a distraction technique-_

She's right…when did that happen?

_**When you two idiots were arguing! Now get your fat asses off this bench before we're caught trying to skip class!**_

We're skipping class?

_The bell just rung, you idiot! Don't you ever pay attention anymore?_

No…not to random sounds…they're in my head all the time…so I've learned to ignore them…

_-inches away-_

_**Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Now let's skip class!**_

_Uh, Pansy?_

_**Yes Draco?**_

_I have a question…_

_**And it is…-opens hands so you can use this space to expand your answer-**_

_It's pretty small…not that big…_

_**Right. Everything you do isn't that big. So what's the question?  
**_

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_**Yes?**_

_Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

_**Yes?**_

_Ummmmmmmmmmmm…_

_**The question, Draco, the question.**_

_Ah, right. The question._

_**For God's sake, Draco, give me the damn question!**_

_Why are we skipping class again?_

Draco…I'd run now…

_**WHY ARE WE SKIPPING CLASS?**_

_Yeah…I thought you might not like the question…_

_**NOT LIKE IT? OF ALL THE IDIOTIC ASSHOLES IN THE WORLD-**_

_This isn't going anywhere good, is it?_

_**-YOU ARE AT THE TOP OF THE LIST! TOP, I TELL YOU, TOP!**_

_No…no…it's not…_

_**Okay…breathe, Pansy, breathe.**_

_So…will you answer my question?_

_**-takes a deep breath- We are skipping class, Draco, because we feel like it.**_

_Oh. Okay._

_**YOU STILL DON'T REMEMBER?**_

_Uhhhh…you just told me…_

_**THAT IS NOT WHY WE'RE SKIPPING CLASS!**_

_Oh. Okay. Then why are we?_

_**YOU STILL STILL STILL DON'T KNOW?**_

_No…am I supposed to?_

_**YES!**_

_Oh. Okay. Why don't you tell me?_

_**YOU ARE GETTING A CLASS FROM ME AND BLAISE ON WHAT TO WEAR ON A DATE! That, Draco, is WHY we're SKIPPING CLASS!**_

_Hahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhaaha! You can't be serious!_

Draco…this isn't looking good…

_Or…maybe…you can…_

Draco…I'd start to worry now…I'd REALLY start to worry now…I'd REALLY REALLY start to worry now…I'd REALLY REALLY REALLY start to worry now-

_Shut up, will you?_

RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

**continue as a normal story**

The day was chilly, and the wind whipped Hermione's scarf around as she walked into Hogsmead with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She slung her arms around their shoulders and grinned happily.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What are you so happy about?" he asked.

'Oh nothing,' read the script over her head. 'It's just such a nice day to be here with my three best friends!'

"Awwwwww," said Ginny. "You're so sweet! Best friends! Ooh, group hug, group hug!"

Ron took an automatic step back. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I have problems with people touching me." He shuddered.

"I think I can help!" Ginny grinned, and then tackled him with a hug bear hug.

Ron grimaced. "Help!" he pleaded.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head, and Harry snickered.

"C'mon, you guys! Join me!" said Ginny exuberantly.

Hermione was about to step forward, when she dropped her scarf behind her. She twisted around to grab it, and fell over. Her face red as a tomato, she got up and picked up her scarf. Once she was upright, she looked up.

Suddenly she stopped dead. She opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it again. She took a gulp of air and blinked rapidly. She looked away and back again. No. Freaking. Way.

Draco was laughing, standing a few yards away from her, his arms around a pretty girl with black hair who had just told a joke. She was holding a rose, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled and began to laugh too.

It couldn't be. Cho Chang.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she felt her face growing hot. Something wet trickled down her cheek and she slapped at it, her face turning red from the impact. She was angry with herself. I'm crying? Over this? Over _him_? This is so stupid. I'm stupid. I don't even like him that way. He could go out with…with…with Luna Lovegood, and I wouldn't care!

She frowned and blinked away oncoming tears that were threatening to spill over. One fell through. Treacherous eyelashes, she hissed in her mind. I am not crying! I will not cry! There's nothing to cry about! She told herself over and over.

Cho's laughter rang as clear as a bell in her ears, and Hermione tried to remain expressionless as Draco hugged Cho. Hermione seethed. How dare she make him laugh! How dare she!

And…and…and she doesn't deserve him! She thought furiously. She's an over-sensitive, self-centered ass! He could do way better than her. He…

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny, in a voice that seemed so distant that Hermione could barely hear it.

Could've…

Ron stepped forward, looking concerned, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione…what's wrong? You look…I dunno…weird."

Had…

Harry shook her gently. "Hermione!" he said urgently.

Hermione shook her head, and stood up quickly to hid herself. The script read, 'Yes, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?' She looked around nervously.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "You drifted off there for a moment. We were worried."

'Oh, okay. You know what? This store looks really interesting. Why don't we go check it out?' Hermione shoved them a bit forcefully through the nearest doorway and slammed it behind her.

…Me.

_He could've had me._

…

Ok, so Hermione's getting some feelings…but Draco now has a girlfriend. What happens next?

…

**Anonymous Reviews Column**

**Confused Cat-** Hey. You're ZukoLuver, aren't you? And if you aren't, well, sorry. Yeah, he did seem desperate. But I was too, and it was late, and I was tired, and I wanted to get to bed…so I rushed it.

**Karen-** You're psychic, aren't you? You just gave away my entire plot line! Lol.

**Nightowl268-** Yes…secret relationship.

**Pigurels-** Thanks. It's part of the story how they're bossy and stuff. It adds to the suspense when she tells them that she's friends with Draco.

**Moi-** I finally did it! YOU ARE FAMOUS!

…

Okay, so there you are! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, it's Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

_In the common room_

Hi Draco.

_Hey Hermione. Great Hogsmead trip, huh?_

Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

_It was lots of fun…I had a great time._

Good for you.

_Did you?_

Eh. I guess. It was fine. I don't really remember what I did.

_You don't REMEMBER? Hell, you just got back after spending the WHOLE day there, and you can't remember?_

I guess I didn't pay attention. But I really don't care. What did YOU do?

_Oh…nothing…much…_

Have a hot date?

_Sorta._

Hmph. Good for you.

_Again, I ask…what did you do?_

And I will say…none of your business.

_-raises eyebrows- Whoa..who shoved a stick up your ass?_

What are you talking about? I'm being civil.

_I'm just saying, you're acting weird. Besides, we're supposed to be FRIENDS. FRIENDS don't act civil. FRIENDS act FRIENDly. _

Whatever.

_Okay…_

So who was your 'hot date'?

_What's with the quotes?_

Nothing! Just tell me. I'm DYING to hear.

_Quit it with the sarcasm, will you?_

Just tell me.

_Cho Chang._

CHO CHANG?

_Yeah…what's wrong with her._

Nothing. I just never thought that Slytherins dated outside of their own house. It would be too…'inter-house relationship' promoting.

_EXCUSE me?_

You heard me! Besides, isn't she a bit…self-centered?

_Okay, you did NOT just insult my date._

I think I did! She's over-sensitive too!

_Hermione…I'm warning you…_

Okay, okay…but just like you: 'I'm just saying…'

_Do you even hear yourself? _

No, I don't. I'm not talking, REMEMBER? Or is that little detail too minuscule for you to take the time and remember?

_What is your problem?_

What is MY problem? What is YOUR problem?

_I have a problem? I just walked in here, started talking to you, and you act all pissy and start dissing my date!_

You're blowing this WAY out of proportion!

_Wait…does this have to do with Cho?_

NO! It has noting to do with ANYONE, except for you and me and this argument!

_Come on Hermione! There is something wrong, I know it!_

NO…THERE…ISN'T!

_FINE! Deny it all you want, but I KNOW there is something going on that you're not telling me about!_

You want me to tell you? Fine.

_Good! Now tell me!_

Step closer…and closer…and closer…

_YES?  
_

MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!

_WHAT? _

You heard me, Ravenclaw boy.

_You can't just do that! _

I think I just did.

_And what does 'Ravenclaw boy' mean?_

Cho's from RAVENCLAW. Or did you not even bother to find out her house?

_Oh…I thought she was in Gryffindor…_

Ha! As if YOU, the Slytherin 'prince', would date a GRYFFINDOR! What a laugh!

_Where the hell did you get Slytherin prince from?_

Have you SEEN the way they treat you there? You're like the god of gods to them. They worship the very ground you step on.

_They do not!_

Do to!

_Do not!_

DO TOO!

_Argh, this is pointless! But I WOULD date Gryffindor._

Sure. Whatever you say.

_I mean it. I actually would._

Really?

_Really._

Really really?

_Really really._

Really really really?

_YES, really really really really really really really really, or however many you're going to go on to! Stop antagonizing me!_

I'm sorry…prince.

_Look, if you're going to be that way, I'm not even going to TALK to you. And yes, I know you write, but it's the same…damn…THING!_

_Hermione's diary_

I can't believe I was so weird about the entire Draco/Cho thing. First I start crying and then I'm really mean to Draco. What is WRONG with me?

Okay, I think I might have the answer to that.

I might like Draco.

Before my friends to me not to be friends with him, I was starting to a little bit. Now…with our secret friendship…it's so Romeo and Juliet, except I like him and he likes…someone else.

I swear, I will make Cho's life a living hell.

Welll, I'll just be really really bitchy when I see her. I just can't let Draco find out what I feel like and what I'm up to, or I'm busted, and he'll hate me.

Except, if everything goes as planned, he'll like me back by then. After all, he DID say he would date a Gryffindor.

And one more thing?

Really starts to look really weird once you write it a lot.

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

So what was THAT all about, huh? Hermione is so weird sometimes. Like today, she started going off on me dating Cho. Like she cares who I date!

Or maybe she does…like in the beginning of the year, I didn't want her to end up with Blaise-because, no offense to him or anything…he's not that smart. Like in a friendly way.

But no offense to her, I don't need help or caring. And I don't need her sarcasm! All that 'really' stuff-and yes…I MIGHT date a Gryffindor-and how I was dating 'outside my house'. That was not JUST incredibly annoying, but confusing too. I mean, I thought we were FRIENDS.

God. This stuff is giving me a headache. I'm gonna go back into the common room and order something to clear my head.

_Back in the common room_

…Draco?

_What now? Trying to insult me again?_

No…I want to apologize. I was being really bitchy-

_Gasp!_

What?

_Hermione Granger cursed! It's like a…blasphemy!_

Oh god.

_Just kidding. I accept your apology._

Thanks. After all, what are friends for?

_Exactly!_

Also wondering…are we ever going to tell our friends about…us?

_You mean our friendship?_

Yeah…what else would I mean?

_-raises eyebrows- Yeah. _

Yeah…

_This is awkward._

No shit, Sherlock.

_Gasp! Another blasphemy!_

Not again! –smacks head on table-

_Lol. Anyway, I don't know what we should do. I mean, would they take it well?_

Not really…

_And nor would mine. How about we wait for a while? Besides, having a secret friendship is fun._

It's like being a secret agent!

_What's THAT?_

It's a muggle thing.

_Care to explain?_

It's when a person is trained in an organization in the art of pretending to be a different person, or to be on one side when they're really not.

_So we're like secret agents…pretending that we're not friends but we really are?_

Yup.

_Cool!  
_

Dun dunnnnnnnnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun…

_What?_

It's a secret agent song.

_Let me try…dun dun dunnnnnn dun dun dunnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…_

Uhhhhhh…not really.

_Ah well. _

Dun dunnnnnnnnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun…

_Just back away slowly, Draco…_

Aw, c'mon. Join in!

_Ehhh…_

Dun dunnnnnnnnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun…

_Ah, what the hell. Dun dunnnnnnnnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun…_

That's the spirit! Dun dunnnnnnnnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun…

_Dun dunnnnnnnnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn dun dun dun dun dun dun…_

Okay, done now.

_Yeah. Oh, and by the way-I forgot to mention…Cho is the 7th year head (A/N: In this story, there are 6th year heads and 7th year heads) and she's going to be joining us on our patrol tomorrow._

U.g.h.

_What?_

Nothing, nothing…

_Hermione!_

You guys are going to be all lovey-dovey…I don't want to be there.

_You don't HAVE to come._

I'm not about to leave you two alone in a dark and deserted hallway!

_-shakes head with a hurt expression- You really think I'd do that?_

-whistles innocently-

_You disappoint me._

I know, Draco. I know.

**Tomorrow night on patrol**

_Golden script over Hermione's head _

Hey Cho.

Yes, I'm not talking.

No, I can still hear.

Yeah, it would be better if you two wrote above your heads too. It would keep the talking at the same pace.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

Wow, I can't believe you've gone so long without talking! I would never be able to do that.

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

I figured as much…

_Silver script over Draco's head_

What?

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

Nothing.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

So…why aren't you talking?

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

Long story.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

Oh…

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Trust me. It is.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

Wait…you know? I thought you guys hated each other.

_Flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

We do!

_Silver script over Draco's head_

I…uh…overheard her telling her friends a month ago.

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

He did…I screamed at him for the next few weeks.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

But I thought you weren't talking.

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

Well…uhh…I wanted to scream at him…

_Silver script over Draco's head_

But instead she had her friends get up in my face about it. It was annoying at most. They can't exactly do anything to me.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

O…K.

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

It's okay if you're confused. I know you have low brain power.

_Flashing blue script over Cho's head_

WHAT?

_Flashing silver script over Draco's head_

Herm-I mean, GRANGER!

_Golden script over Hermione's head_

What? Just stating the obvious.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

Of all the bitches I've ever met…

_Flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

Well, of course you're stupid! Malfoy here probably only dates dumb people, but I wouldn't know.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Wait-what? Where is this coming from?

_Bigger flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

FROM ME!

_Blue script over Cho's head_

Well, I never! Draco, I feel so bad that you have to room with this…this…this…

_Flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

This girl that's obviously smarter and WAY more talented than you'll EVER be!

_Silver script over Draco's head_

GRANGER, WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM TODAY?

_Huge flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

MY PROBLEM? _MY_ PROBLEM?

_Flashing silver script over Draco's head_

NO, THE WALL'S PROBLEM! NO SHIT I MEAN YOUR PROBLEM!

_Huge flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

I HAVE NO PROBLEM! YOU HAVE THE PROBLEM!

_Huge flashing golden script over Draco's head_

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I HAVE A PROBLEM?

_Huge flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

YES! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT BITCH!

_Blue script over Cho's head_

That's IT! That's ALL the verbal abuse I can take!

_Flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

W.I.M.P.

_Blue script over Cho's head_

Get out! GET OUT!

_Flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

WHAT? You can't do that!

_Flashing golden script over Cho's head_

YES I CAN! I AM THE SEVENTH YEAR GIRL HEAD AND I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT, WHICH INCLUDES MAKE UNRULY YOUNGER HEADS LEAVE THE PREMISES! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

_Huge flashing golden script over Hermione's head_

FINE! BUT DON'T EXPECT _ME_ TO LET YOU TWO MAKE OUT ON THE COUCH IN THE 6th YEAR HEAD'S COMMON ROOM! IT'S MY ROOM TOO, YOU KNOW!

_Huge flashing blue script over Cho's head_

FINE! AND DON'T EXPECT _ME_ TO LET YOU DO ANYTHING SPECIAL FOR WHAT THE SCHOOL HAS PLANNED!

…

**Okay…so a bit of a filler. We see some conflicts between Hermione and Cho (cat fight! Rawr) and that Hermione DEFINITELY has feelings for Draco. Ohhhhhhhhh, what now?**

…

**Anonymous Review Answering Column**

**lilsakura -**Oh, I should've done that! Next time I'll make sure to italicize them. Thanks! ;-)

**Karen-** No, they don't break up yet. I need to draw out the suspense! XD Well, of COURSE I'm psychic! How did you know? XD Oh, and by the way…why don't you join?

**Confused Cat-** Or now known as Moon Goddess, whichever you please. Yeah, my friend used to use that anonymous review name until she joined—or at least something like it. But that's okay. And I like the name Moon Goddess! And yes, Mother, it won't happen again.

**Moi-** -does a little dance- You are famous! Still!

…

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17…and PROUD OF IT! **

Chapter 17

**Later that evening, in the Heads' common room**

_Huge flashing silver script over Draco's head_

HERMIONE GRANGER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

What's going on?

_Huge flashing silver script over Draco's head_

WHAT'S GOING ON? DON'T PULL THAT BULLSHIT WITH ME!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Ummm…I'm not. Seriously. What's going on?

_Huge flashing silver script over Draco's head_

WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Do what?

_Huge flashing silver script over Draco's head_

SAY ALL THAT…STUFF!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Stuff…?

_Huge flashing silver script over Draco's head_

YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! All those insults back there, with Cho…and me.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Oh. That.

_Flashing silver script over Draco's head_

'Oh. That.' is right! Where did it come from? I thought…

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

You thought what?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

I thought we were friends. I thought you were fine with Cho.

Stop laughing.

Wait…does that mean we AREN'T friends?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

I was laughing at the part about me being 'fine' with Cho. So you can wipe that sad puppy dog look off your face.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Wait…why aren't you fine with Cho?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

A lot of reasons actually.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

…elaborate in between the dots

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Do you want a list?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

-sighs- I guess.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Reasons Why I, Hermione Granger, Hate Cho Chang

She loves talking about herself-believe me, you'll hear it.

She can't take an insult-already proven.

She is incredibly annoying-I don't even know where to START.

She is VERY self-centered-that goes along with talking about herself, but she will make you late for everything if she doesn't have her hair/make-up/etc. perfect.

She is over-sensitive-she cries at just about anything.

She will want to have an 'intimate talk' with you where you get out all your personal feelings, fears, weaknesses, and halfway through it she will start to cry.

She will want to talk about Cedric Diggory, her boyfriend in her 5th year who got murdered, and will start crying and then when you don't know what to do she will cry even harder-Harry has experienced this one, and believe you me, what he told me was not pleasant, especially when an entire restaurant is staring at you.

If you say that you have to go somewhere to meet another girl, even if it's for a project or a detention, she will go ballistic and scream at you-Harry has also experienced that. U.g.h.

If you actually get back together will her after that, she'll be extremely over-protective and won't let you out of her sight.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Oh…

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-crosses arms- See?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Well, she hasn't done a single thing on that list yet-

_Gold script over Hermione's head _

-except for not being able to take insults-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

-so I think I'm fine.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Sure…that's what they all say.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

What?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Just kidding, just kidding.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Oh, okay.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

So…what did you do when I left? You two were all alone…in a hallway…

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Hermione…

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

What? Just tell.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

The truth?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

The truth.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

We screwed right then and there.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

WHAT?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Hahahahahaahahahahahahahaahaha…YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-tries to stop hyperventilating- Shit, Draco! You scared my half to death! Don't do that again! Ever!

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Hahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Not funny.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

You're right. It wasn't.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

I know I am.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

IT WAS FUCKING HLAIRIOUS!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-stomps foot- DRACO!

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Give me a few more seconds! Hahahahaahahahahaha

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-taps foot-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Hahahaahahahahahahaa

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-looks at watch-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Hahahahahaahaha-OW!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-shrugs- It was the only way to make you shut up. I didn't know you were such a weakling.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

That pillow has something in it!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Hey, it does! Let me get it out-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

NO!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-is confused- What?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

It's…something of mine. Now give it back!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

It can't hurt for me to look-

_Flashing script over Draco's head_

YES! I mean…I think so. It might. It won't hurt you, but it will hurt me. Now, just give me the damn pillow!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Okay, okay…you don't have to look so panicked. Here's the pillow.

Whoa…is that a JOURNAL?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Maybe…

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-crosses arms-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

-shoulders slump- Okay, so it's a journal. I just didn't want you to read it.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Why? Is there something in there that you don't want me to see?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

No, it's my journal, and I don't want anyone to see it!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Oh, okay. I know what you mean. If anyone found my journal…-shudders-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

You have a journal?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Yeah. But you're avoiding my question.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

What question?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

What were you two doing after I left?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

-runs fingers through hair- Oh, that? She just talked about what a horrible person you are and how sorry she feels that we have to share a common room.

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-snorts- Sounds just like her.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Yeah, I-hey!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

-laughs- Well, I'm going to bed now. Have fun writing in your journal.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Who said I was going to do that?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

You're going to be sitting in a room by yourself. With a journal. With nobody around to bother you. What ELSE would you be doing?

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Uh…getting a drink?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Sureeeeeeeeeeee….whatever you say.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

HMPH!

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Good night, Draco…sw-

_Silver script over Draco's head_

What? What were you going to say?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Never mind. It was nothing.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

Only for those puppy eyes.

_Silver script over Draco's head_

So?

_Gold script over Hermione's head_

…sweet dreams.

…

_Draco's black and white composition book_

Whoa, she was blushing so much when she left, I thought she was going to turn into a tomato or something. Then explode and squirt out ketchup. But anyway…that was really nice of her. I wonder why she blushed though.

Could she…? Nah…she wouldn't. I mean, she insulted me so much back there…wait. No…she didn't. She only insulted Cho!

So…it's possible right? She could like me.

But not in that way.

Like she'd ever even consider going out in with a SLYTHERIN. And what would her friends say?

Ugh, I'm being paranoid. She probably just likes me as a friend. And I already have a girlfriend. A nice, pretty…self-centered…egotistical…jerk. But I have one.

And I like my girlfriend.

Right. I do. I know I do.

But why am I feeling like I'd rather have Hermione than Cho?

…

_A few weeks later…_

It's early December, and Christmas is approaching, as well as a few more Hogsmead trips for people to buy presents. Cho and Draco are still together…but he's still feeling a bit of attraction to Hermione. Which, being a guy, he does the stupid thing (A/N: Sorry about that, any guys who are reading this): he pushes his feelings away and avoids Hermione more than usual—usual being the act of not being friends usual. Hermione still hasn't spoken, and both haven't told their friends about their friendship.

…

_Hermione's diary, late at night, when it's snowing gently outside_

Okay. I have GOT to address this. Is Draco avoiding me more than usual or is it just me? He's been doing this for a while now…and frankly it's starting to get on my nerves AND it hurts. Every date that he and Cho go on, the more attraction I seem to feel! It sucks.

Also, I don't think his and Cho's relationship is going too well. Every time they go on a date, they look so happy together, but at the end, Draco stomps in the common room with a scowl and a grumpy attitude.

Not that I mind that their relationship isn't going well…it just means a bad-tempered Draco when he gets back. And also he's not talking/writing to me-or barely anyway, so I have no idea what's going on. Does he not want to be friends or what? I still haven't told my friends about our friendship, but I really really REALLY hope that he does.

Or maybe it's just a guy phase?

I don't know. I'm so confused right now, I'm giving myself a headache.

On to a lighter subject, there's a Hogsmead trip tomorrow, and I can't wait to get presents for my friends. I might get something for Draco too…hell, I know what I'd want to get him, but I really don't think it'd be smart. If you know what I mean.

Oh well. Good night.

…

**Okay, that was a quick update. So I have a question for you. We all know that Draco and Hermione will be together…so I have a few options for you. We have these three love scences:**

**romantic**

**funny**

**mad (as in Cho and Hermione get in a fight)**

**And here are your picks:**

**Just a romantic love scene**

**Just a funny love scene**

**Mad love scene, then romantic**

**Funny love scene, then romantic**

**Mad, then funny, then romantic**

**Funny, then mad, the romantic**

**My random choice (as in me the writer, and choice as in I will surprise you)**

**Please answer! I need your feedback!**

…

**Anonymous Review Answers Column**

**lilsakura -**Yeah, he has an inkling…but he's still confused. And I didn't know you were on fictionpress! That's awesome!

**Those.sexy.sexy.mauraders.- **Awwwwwww –gets teary-eyed- Really? This is one of the best fics? You made my day!

**Kentuckygirl4039- **Oh, okay. If you look at chapter 2, it has a key.

**Charlotte-** Thanks!

**Iceangel998- **Thanks!

**Karen-** C'mon. You probably have loads of talent! You're just modest. I don't know who the 7th year boy is. I'll think about it.

**HarrysTwinFromHell666-** You will see soon.

**.devioustricks.**- You're CHOKING?

**Moi-** LOL!

…

**DON'T FOGER TO REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, Chapter 18. I actually thought this story wouldn't be that long, but hey! It goes to show that weird things can happen. **

Chapter 18

_Draco's black and white composition notebook_

Hermione just went to bed. I could hear the candle being blown out and her turning in her bed, getting comfortable…

Crap. I'm doing it again.

WHY do I have to be attracted her? Can't people just give me a break sometimes, just leave my life as it is instead of adding all this complicated stuff to make go crazy? Is that what people want? Or seriously…am I crazy?

Maybe I am. I have a GIRLFRIEND already. We have a nice relationship…I guess. I think what Hermione said before is beginning to sink in. Like, how she talks about herself. She does it _all the time_! It's incredibly annoying. You know? She's like, "Ooh, look at this sweater! I need it! The color looks _so good _on me! It reminds me of that time I was at the palace in France, and I wore this beautiful blue and silver dress…" and then she would go on and on forever until she would say, "…What do you think? Draco? DRACO? Are you even listening to me?" And I would nod, and then she would go, "Oh, okay. So, then I saw the queen of France, and she gave me a medal, and…" It makes me want to smack her.

Then of course, I'm always so grumpy and mad when I come back. It ruins my day. And Hermione's always sitting in the common room when I come in, and she asks how I am. I really want to sit down and tell her everything, but I just stomp away. Talking to her would just make my feelings stronger. I mean, if we ever got together-not that she would consider it, and I have a girlfriend-what would our friends do? They would flip if they knew we were friends-but if we were more? That would just destroy them. They would explode. Literally. Little pieces of Potter, Weasel, Little Weasel, Blaise, and Pansy would fly everywhere. The Great Hall would be covered in their guts.

But I really like her.

Well, thinking about it now won't do anything, so I might as well get some sleep.

Good night.

…

**Continue as a regular story**

The next morning snow covered the ground, blanketing the entire grounds. Hermione sat by the fire, looking out the window, admiring it. It's so beautiful…she thought dreamily.

That's when Draco walked in. "Hi," he said gruffly.

Hermione's head snapped around, and she waved her wand. Script appeared over her head. 'Wait!'

Draco stopped and turned. "What?"

Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. 'Why are you avoiding me? What's going on? Do you not want to be friends or something?'

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look…I still want to be friends. But Cho is so demanding. She's like a control freak."

Hermione snorted.

Draco sat down on the couch, frowning. "I just don't know...she's getting really annoying, but she's still my girlfriend and everything."

Hermione sat down next to him, and cocked her head to one side. 'Go on.'

"I don't know. I didn't mean to take it out on you or anything-just the dates are so frustrating and I'm always in a bad mood when I came back. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." He looked at her pleadingly.

'It's okay. I was just wondering, that's all. I hope things get better between you two.' Hermione's expression was sympathetic, but inside she was screaming with joy. _Please break up with her, please break up with her, please break up with her…_she thought fiercely.

"Thanks for understanding, Hermione. You're a great friend." Draco grinned.

Hermione smiled. 'No problem.' _Yes, there is a problem! You're supposed to…I dunno, leave her! Do something! _She yelled angrily in her mind.

Draco stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat, so see you later, I guess…"

'Wait!'

Draco looked at her. "What is it?"

'Um…well…would you like to go to Hogsmead with me? I mean, since we're friends, I thought maybe…' Hermione shrugged, but she was astounded at herself. What did I just do? Crap, he's gonna say no. I'm going to feel like such an idiot…

"I would like to-"

_Yes!_ Hermione crowed inside.

"-but…what would your friends say? I mean, have you told them yet?"

'No…'

"And Cho would be really mad-not to mention confused. We're supposed to be enemies, and it would be weird. Plus, I was planning on using this trip for Christmas shopping." Draco said apologetically.

'Oh…okay. That's fine.' Hermione looked away.

Draco caught her arm. "Not that I don't want to go. I mean, it would be nice. Us two. Together. As friends. But I have other plans. I'm sorry."

'It's fine. Really. I don't mind.' Hermione smiled at him. She was crying in her mind.

"Well…see you…" said Draco, and he turned and left.

Once he had stepped out of the portrait hole, Hermione burst into tears.

…

**Continue in note form**

_Hermione's diary_

He does want to go…but he can't.

He has a girlfriend…but I like him.

He's going Christmas shopping for nice things…but they're probably for Cho.

He hasn't told his friends…and neither have I.

It would be weird…but it doesn't have to be.

He said 'friends'…but I want it to be more.

SO MUCH MORE!

-bangs head on table-

Ugh. He just wants to go as friends, but he doesn't want to tell his friends, and it would be weird, and he's shopping for Cho's Christmas gifts…

Might as well shop for some Christmas gifts myself…I have nothing better to do.

_Draco's black and white composition journal, which had been in his pocket for the whole time_

Hermione…just…asked…me…to…go…to…Hogsmead…with…her…and…I…said:

No.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

I can't believe it. I like her, and I say NO? She wanted ME to go with HER! Just HER and ME. ALONE. Just like I've always DREAMT about. And I become a fucking IDIOT and say NO.

'I have to go Christmas shopping.' True…but I could've done it another time!

'It would be weird.' Maybe…but still!

'Cho would be mad.' True…but who cares?

'We're supposed to be enemies.' Yeah…but it's high time we tell people.

But what if she doesn't like me that way? And I would've ruined a friendship and my and Cho's relationship! Plus…Cho is my girlfriend. But if I really like her…why do I have to keep reminding myself?

Whoa…look at THAT! It's beautiful.

I'm looking in a jewelry store, and there's this stunning (YES, I know, that's a girly word to use, but I don't give a shit) necklace on display. It's a thin gold chain with a sparkling sunset-colored star sapphire cut into a shape of a rose...wow. AND it blossoms in the day and closes up at night (I read the card next to it). Wow, Hermione would look amazing in that—wait. I can't get it for her. Cho, remember Cho, Draco? Yeah, your GIRLFRIEND. She needs a present too, remember?

Oh look…a silver bracelet with a blue stone. Eh. It's not AS pretty as the other one…but it would look good on Cho. It's not as pretty as the other one…but then again…should I buy it for Hermione and give the gold one to Cho? Or the other way around? Decisions, decisions…

I'll buy both…and see how I'm feeling on Christmas.

And plus…I'm not sure I like Hermione that way…well, yet. I mean, I just don't know…

Well…they're gift-wrapped (courtesy of the store) and now I'm off to meet Cho. Yeah, I know I told Hermione that I wasn't going into town with Cho…but she's not here. So it can't hurt.

…

**Continued as a regular story**

Cho beamed as Draco walked up to her. "Glad you could come! Did you finish your Christmas shopping?"

Draco opened his mouth, but Cho cut him off.

"I did! I got you the cutest-oh, I can't tell you! It'll be a surprise! I know you want to know, but I'm not gonna tell you!" She giggled as she pretended to zipper her lips and throw away the key.

"Actually-" Draco began.

"Stop asking!" Cho said, and elbowed him playfully. Then she grabbed his arm and latched on to it. "Ooh, I think that we should go somewhere else today, somewhere romantic." She smiled sweetly at him.

"The Hog's Head?" Draco asked, relieved to finally get a sentence in.

"No, silly! There's this totally cute coffee shop down the way! It's really nice, and has cozy little booths-you'll just love it! Come on, down this way!" Cho nearly yanked his arm out of its socket as she pulled him down the road.

"Couldn't we-" Draco said.

"Shhh! Less talking, more walking!" Cho said. "We need to get there soon before it crowds up!"

It's more like running, Draco thought miserably. The wind was blowing in his face, and he felt his nose and ears going numb. I'm gonna have frostbite in a few minutes, he thought, and tried to pull his arm out of Cho's grip, but she squeezed it tighter until he couldn't feel it anymore and kept walking.

"Almost there!" said Cho happily. They were almost sprinting now, and people were starting to stare.

Why does she have to be so goddamned cheerful all the time? wondered Draco, and he sneered at a few people sniggering at them. What a sight we must be, he thought. Me being dragged down the road by a girl with a permanent smile plastered on to her face, and I'm probably all red in the face. He groaned, and shook his head. This is going to scar me for life, he thought sadly.

"We're here!" squealed Cho. She let go of Draco's arm and hopped up and down excitedly.

"Thank god," whispered Draco, massaging his arm. He looked up at the café, and recoiled in horror.

The outside was painted a sickly shade of bright, neon pink, and there was a huge blinking sign reading, 'Madame Liffu's Coffee House'. A little girl in a big puffy red heart was holding the door open, and she was singing cheesy little love songs. The roof was covered in snow, and the entire place looked like a giant neon pink gingerbread house.

Draco gulped. "Are you sure this is the place?" he asked, hoping dearly that it wasn't.

"Of course it is, silly! Don't you just love it?" she said, grinning, and without waiting for an answer, she gripped his arm again and pulled him inside. Draco let himself be dragged in with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Cho hopped up to another little girl who was in a huge snowflake suit standing at a counter. "A booth for two please," Cho said.

"Follow me please!" said the girl in a fake sing-song-y voice. She took two menus and skipped off, motioning for Draco and Cho to follow her.

"Isn't this the greatest?" whispered Cho, her voice giggly.

"Uh…I…guess…" Draco said unhappily.

"Here's your booth! Call me over with a kiss when you're ready to order!" the girl sung. She placed the menus on the table and skipped off to help another customer.

Cho slid in one side and Draco the other. "This place is so adorable! I love coming here! And they have the greatest drinks! Have you ever tried the Love Shake?" Cho asked.

"No, but-"

"You have to try it! It's so delicious! I love it! It's simply the greatest drink ever!" Cho squealed.

"What about the-" asked Draco, squinting down at the menu, but he was cut off yet again when Cho kissed him right on the lips.

"Yes?" said another little girl who appeared at their table.

"Two Love Shakes please," said Cho happily.

"I'll be back soon!" chirped the waitress and she glided away.

"What," said Draco, breathing heavily, "was THAT for?"

"Isn't it great? You call the waitress by kissing!" Cho said, beaming. "Isn't it brilliant?"

Draco groaned softly. "Yes," he muttered. "It's…_brilliant_."

"Ooh, I KNEW you'd like it!" Cho clapped her hands together happily. "The Love Shakes are SOOOOOOOO delicious! I could LIVE on them! They're like strawberry and cherry and chocolate and caramel—just AMAZING!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "All of those? Mixed-"

"Mixed together!" squealed Cho in a high-pitched voice that made Draco wince. Then she lowered her voice, as if she was telling a secret and whispered, "When you drink them, they make you say who you love most."

Draco blanched. "What?" he asked quickly. "They make you WHAT?"

"Say who you love most!" said Cho. "It's okay—I know it's me, so you don't have to worry." She patted his cheek.

Draco's mind tipped. _Boy, is she in for a surprise,_ he thought unhappily. _I don't know who I love most, but it sure as hell isn't her…and what will I say instead? _That frightened him. _What if it's someone completely unexpected, someone that will have her shriek and scream and then yell it to the entire world which will ruin me? I don't even know who I love the most! I mean…I can…guess…_

Suddenly a snide little voice crept into his mind. _'It's Hermione Granger, isn't it?'_ the voice said.

Draco blinked rapidly. _I don't…THINK so…I mean, uh…I don't…know…she's just a friend…just a good…really good…friend._

'_Sure she is. We'll see how GOOD of a friend she is when you drink that milkshake!' _the voice said, giggling in a mocking sort of manner.

_How do you know-I mean, you have no proof!_ Draco thought angrily.

It cackled now. _'No proof? NO PROOF? Come on! You saw that necklace and what did you think? "Hermione." You try to avoid who so you don't have to confront your feelings? "Hermione." You really wanted to say yes to who's invitation to Hogsmead today? "Hermione." Its all there, you idiot! Open your eyes!'_

Draco sighed. _But then why is Cho my girlfriend? Why did I ask her over Hermione, then?_ He asked.

'_Because you were being stupid and you know it. Draco. Look. You like Hermione. A lot. Just face it!'_

Draco buried his head in his hands. _But…I don't know! I just don't know!_

"Draco…Draco…DRACO." said an urgent voice in his ear.

"WHAT?" said Draco, sitting upright.

"Are you okay? You just dozed off there for a moment-" said Cho, but then she turned away and grinned. "The Love Shakes are here!"

The waitress set the drinks down on the table. "Drink up!" She said, and left.

Cho looked at Draco happily. "Go on, have the first sip!"

…

Meanwhile, outside the café, Hermione was watching through a thick glass window. She had shopped for a little while and found some nice gifts for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, as well as her parents. She had decided to get something for Draco too…except she hadn't found any stores that looked like they would have something perfect for him. She has wandered down the street, and found the café. Hermione found it utterly repulsive, but decided to look in a window just to see who would actually eat at that place…when she saw Draco. With Cho.

Her face grew hot. _He lied,_ she thought angrily. _He LIED to me._ But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't look away from the scene.

A little girl in a plushy heart costume-a waitress, perhaps?-was setting down two huge clear glasses filled with a disgustingly pinkish brown substance sloshing in them. Cho was smiling, and she told something to Draco, who made a slight face, and looked down at the drink.

_Is he actually going to drink that crap?_ wondered Hermione. Then her face got hard. _I hope he does! I hope he gets sick! He deserves it!_

Draco was staring into the liquid fiercely.

_Well, get on with it! _thought Hermione irritably. _Just drink it and throw up already!_

…

Draco gulped and forced himself to look into the frothy brown glop, oblivious to Hermione's death stare coming from the window to the right. _I can't do it, _he thought. _Not just because I can't-don't-want to reveal my feelings…but because this looks so damn disgusting!_

"What are you waiting for?" asked Cho impatiently.

"Uhh…nothing…" answered Draco.

"Then drink up!" she said forcefully.

Draco picked up the cup and swirled it around a bit, and recoiled when little brown…lumps rose to the surface. "Um…I'm really not thirsty right now-" began Draco.

"That's what I thought the first time I saw it, but I soon changed my mind, and you…will…too!" Cho grabbed the cup from him and poured the gross concoction down Draco's throat.

…

**I am SO SORRY that I didn't update in so long-I was in Colorado skiing with my friends for a week! Please forgive me…and I hope that this cliff-hanger will make you want to read more-and review!**

…

**Anonymous Review Answers Column**

**Karen-** -grins- I love it when people think I'm funny…XDD –tsk tsk- I doubt they're just nonsense ramblings. Please join? And your vote will be added! Thanks for reviewing!

**lilsakura-** I love romance too. And I promise if I have the time, I'll read and review your story! Tomorrow. And I'll try to update that story!

**Moi-** Your vote is counting…personally, I'd like mad then romantic, but you guys are choosing, so whatevs.

**Moon Goddess-** Well, you told me already that you are Mackenzie. But seriously, you had me fooled. I wrote this long reply that was like, 'wow, that's amazing! You know Mackenzie?'. Rofl. Nice work!

**Sugar-** Awww, thanks! Yes, catfights rock. Lol. –tries not to succumb to the power of the puppy eyes- eh…ugh…its…working…cannot resist…eyes much longer…XD

…

**Okay, so now that that's over…please review! And please don't hurt me for putting a cliffhanger! And for not updating in so long! And for which romance scene I will choose which results will be at the beginning of the next chapter! And for not being able to vote anymore because the results have already been counted! And—well, just don't hurt me! XDD**

**But feel free to review! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I know I left you all with a cliffhanger which is veryyyyy mean, I know. But I wanted to make sure you guys would still want to read this after the long non-updating period of time in which I was in Colorado—Steamboat Springs to be exact, so if any of you guys live there/near there, maybe I saw you or something!**

**Anyway, I'm happy I'm back! And here goes the next chapter.**

Chapter 19

The first thing that Draco tasted was…well, nothing. He just felt the slime. It was like the mold growing on the outside of the castle, all gross and slippery and chunky. Then came the taste. It was like ketchup and liver and goat's milk all mixed together, and little chunks of strawberries floating in it.

He threw up a little in his mouth, and nearly spat it out. His face twisted as he tried not to, because Cho was glaring at him, and the waitress was still there, and he didn't want to be rude. Frankly, he didn't care about being rude to Cho after she shoved the glop in his mouth-it was the waitress he didn't want to be unkind to.

His stomach heaved, and he struggled to keep from barfing.

Cho's angry expression dropped, and she leaned forward. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Draco shook his head wildly and he started to turn green.

"Maybe you should-" She began.

Draco didn't stick around to hear the rest. He bolted for the restroom and charged into the room, pushing in front of whoever was next. Luckily, someone had just left, and he slammed the door, and threw up in the toilet.

He leaned over it for a minute, breathing deeply. "Oh man," he muttered. "I thought for a minute there I was gonna die."

Then his expression changed. He felt his face grow hot and his heart started throbbing with _something_. Something strange. Something different, something he had felt around only one person, something that made his heart skip a beat, make him the tiniest bit nervous-not that he'd ever admit that. His father always said that displays of emotion was a weakness he should never reveal-something that was wonderful and scary and that made him deliriously happy and deathly afraid at the same time. Something like… _Like? _he wondered. Then the voice from before spoke again softly, _"No. LOVE." _ Draco shuddered violently. Words formed in his mouth. _Uh-oh,_ he thought. It was the spell in the drink. He felt a strange urge to open his mouth and let out the name he was aching to say, but he held back. The magic grew stronger, punching and kicking, pushing to make him say, to make him yell, to make him _scream_ out what he really felt-_NO! _he thought. _No, no, no, no, NO! Just because you say I should say it doesn't mean I will! Cho's here, and I-_ Then he paused to think for a moment. _Oh. Wait. She isn't here-_

The spell seized that moment and his mouth opened.

And for a second, nothing came out.

Then words. Just four simple little words, whispered with the utmost care and adoration.

"_I love Hermione Granger."_

Draco fainted.

…

Hermione stomped away from the café, half satisfied. _At least he got sick, _she thought. _He deserves it!_

She ignored people waving to her and pulled her cloak's hood over her head to hide her flaming red cheeks. _I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIED! _she thought. _I can't believe I trusted him. I bet he didn't even want to go out with me! I can't believe I even liked him! Never mind that-I don't like him anymore. I WON'T like him anymore. I absolutely refuse to! _ But despite her harsh words, a tear trickled down her cheek as she hurried up to the castle.

…

Draco awoke a few minutes later. There was a cool cloth on his forehead, and he saw Cho's face peering down at him.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, struggling to sit up. He looked around. He was lying on a bright pink loveseat at a table with two drinks full of sickly looking glop-"You," Draco seethed, and jumped up, ignoring the pounding headache demanding his attention.

Cho shrank away. "Drakie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You have nothing to say to me!" Draco yelled. "You forced me into drinking that _revolting_ concoction that made me sick! I can't even _believe _you!" He twisted on his heel, and stalked away.

"Draco!" Cho said loudly. "Wait!"

"NO!" yelled Draco, and he shoved open the door, knocking a little girl over, and he ran out, not looking back.

He jogged up to the castle, full to the brim with pure anger. _That…that…that little bitch! _He thought, and he kicked a stone, which flew nine feet. _We're OVER! I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER! _He must have said the last three words aloud, because a Hufflepuff looked at him strangely as he pushed through the gates.

"Oh, screw you," he yelled, and the Hufflepuff stopped short, waiting for him to pass. "Serves him right," Draco muttered, pulling off his coat, already at the door. He ignored the warmth that washed over him, and ran up to his dorm.

"Gingerpie!" He shouted at the portrait.

It didn't budge.

"I said, gingerpie!" he yelled forcefully.

Nothing.

"GINGERPIE!"

Still nothing.

"_GINGERPIE!" _he screamed, and when it still didn't move, he slumped to the floor, half crying. "Gingerpie," he sobbed, and beat against the portrait. It was too much for him…Hermione, Cho, the drink…everything. "Gingerpie…"

"Holly leaves," said a short clipped voice, and the picture swung open.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you quite alright?" asked Professor McGonagall, peering at him through her glasses.

"Yeah," he mumbled, and got up, dusting his robes off. "Thanks…" he stumbled through the entrance and the portrait shut behind him with a snap.

_You're back. _The words glittered with anger, and Draco saw Hermione sitting in the couch across from the door, her expression stony. _I'm surprised. I thought you would've stayed longer…Christmas shopping. _

"No," said Draco dryly, and sat down in an armchair by the fireplace. "I finished early."

_Did you have anything to drink?_

Draco looked at Hermione strangely. "What do you mean?"

_I mean what I wrote. Did you have anything to drink? _She leered at him, eyes narrowing.

His mouth went as dry as sandpaper, and the blood drained from his face. "Oh…that…"

_Yeah. That. _Hermione dropped her emotionless aura, and the hurt showed plain on her face. _Draco, you told me that you were going to go Christmas shopping, not on a date! I can't believe you lied to me! I thought…_ She shook her head, and looked away.

"Hermione, it wasn't planned that way! She had told me that if I finished things early to come and eat lunch with her! It was a prior commitment…sort of…" said Draco desperately.

_You could've TOLD me! I mean, how do you think I felt when I was walking by the café and decided to look in the window to see what kind of idiots ate there, and I saw YOU there? And not just by yourself, with CHO? Which sorta explains why you were there-I mean I know you would never go there by yourself, you're not that stupid. But STILL! _Hermione wrote in the air indignantly.

"Look, I'm SORRY! I really, really, really, really am!" said Draco. "I wanted to go into Hogsmead with you!"

_YEAH RIGHT! Like I'm gonna believe you after this! Anyway, if you say you did, how much did you want to go? Probably not at all! _Hermione looked away.

"A LOT. Like, I had dreamed about it and stuff, and I couldn't believe I said no when you asked, and do you know how much I yelled at myself about saying no? SERIOUSLY. I would've gone with you over Cho anytime!" Draco yelled, then realized what he had said. "Oh man…did I just say that…aloud?"

But Hermione had heard, and she looked at him, and her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. _You…you did? Really? _

"What the heck?" Draco threw up his hands. "Yeah, I did," he whispered. "I really like you, Hermione. A lot. I've thought about you more than you can imagine…and ever since I got together with Cho…every date, I wished it was you that instead." He looked away, ashamed. "I probably sound so stupid…and you probably hate me…or at least don't feel the same. You know what, I'm sorry, I probably just ruined our friendship. I think I'd better leave-"

_No! Don't go!_

"What?" said Draco miserably. "Do you want to yell at me? Berate me? Something along those lines?"

_No…I want to tell you how much I feel the same. _Hermione smiled.

"Really?" Draco couldn't believe it.

_Yeah. I thought about you all the time…every time I saw you, it was like my heart skipped a beat, and I wished I was with you. And whenever I saw you with Cho, it was like torture. I wanted to scream that you were mine and she couldn't have you ever, ever, ever, ever. But I couldn't talk, and nobody even knew about our friendship, let alone a _relationship_, so I thought it was hopeless. And you're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, we've been enemies since forever, and it just seemed VERY unlikely-at best. And today, when you lied, I felt like my heart was ripped out, stomped on, and thrown down a really big hill. _Hermione smiled weakly.

"How do you feel now?" Draco asked, staring at her intensely.

_Incredible. Just amazed. Amazed that you would feel that way, amazed that this could happen, amazed in general…as well as so extremely happy that I could almost talk. _Hermione grinned hugely.

"Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man." Draco brushed a silky strand of hair out of his eyes. "I can't believe-oh, what am I doing sitting over _here_?" He got up and sat down right next to Hermione and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, I-" He leaned forward a little.

Hermione's heart started beating faster. _Is this what I _think_ is gonna happen?_ She wondered, and inched a little closer. She could barely breathe as she leaned forward-

"Draco, I am _so_ sorry-_DRACO MALFOY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_" The portrait swung open to reveal a livid Cho. Her hands were clenched together, and her eyes were slits.

"Shit," muttered Draco, then got up. "Cho, I can explain-"

"_I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT, DRACO! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY WHILE I POUND THIS WHORE INTO THE GROUND!_" She tried to stomp past him, but he held out an arm.

"Stop it, Cho. Don't," Draco warned. "Or else I'll do ten times worse what you did to her."

"But…Draco…she was hitting on you! While you were my man!" protested Cho angrily.

"Cho, I'm not yours any more. I never _was_. I like Hermione now, and you and I have to go our separate ways," Draco told her simply. "It just wasn't meant to be."

Cho looked back and forth from Draco and Hermione, who was standing now. "She hexed you, didn't she? That bitch hexed you, didn't she?"

"No, she didn't _hex _me-" Draco began incredulously.

"Of course she did! That's the only reason why you would go with…_that_…instead of _me_!" Cho gave Hermione a disgusted look. "When I have to be wary of Hermione Granger, that's the day that hell freezes over. And I'm pretty sure it hasn't."

_Oh, believe me-it hasn't. It's roaring and ready for you._ Hermione's hands were on her hips and she was shooting Cho an icy glare.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Cho asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. "_I'm_ the one who's going to hell? _I'm_ not the one who hexed another girl's guy into liking me!"

_I didn't hex him! If anybody put a spell on someone else, it was YOU. I don't know how Draco dated you in the first place-it was OBVIOUSLY some type of curse!_ Hermione was furious.

"A curse? A curse is having to share a common room with a bitch like you! You guys are _enemies_! Your mind is so twisted that you want your enemy to fall for you because no one else will, and since you _know_ that he would never, ever, ever, ever, ever do that, you hexed him! Admit it. I'm right. I know it!" Cho shouted.

_How could you say that? Have I ever gone against the rules here? NO! And hmmm, let's think, here's a rule: Do not put spells on other students. Ooh, look a rule! That I haven't broken! Unlike you-you sneak off every night with some other boy to have a nice screw before bed, no matter if you have a boyfriend or not!_ Hermione smirked as Cho's eyes widened.

"That's…that's…that's not…not true…" Cho faltered.

"_CHO?_" Draco was shocked, and looked at her in a mix of surprise and disgust.

_I KNEW it! I always thought you were doing that!_ Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"WHAT? You…you mean you _guessed_?" Cho's mouth dropped open.

_Uh, yeah. I'm not a STALKER. _Hermione crossed her arms and smiled sweetly.

"That's IT, you little bitch! You're going down!" Cho shoved past Draco and hurtled towards Hermione, hands outstretched and face snarling.

_Bring it on!_ Hermione stepped aside as Cho flew past and grabbed her hands, twisting them.

"Owww!" Cho yelped, then her eyes narrowed. She wrenched herself out of Hermione's grip and threw her on the ground. Hermione's eyes widened as she hit the floor. "Who's winning now, asshole?" She snarled.

Hermione grabbed her ankles and swiped them out from under her, and Cho landed next to her. _It's not over yet,_ she wrote.

Cho jumped on top of Hermione and put her hands around her neck and began to squeeze. Hermione whipped her wand and Cho flew backwards into the wall with a crash.

Hermione stood, breathing heavily, strands of hair hanging in her face, watched Cho wince as she got up. Then Hermione jumped at Cho, and there was a flurry of activity as they rolled around on the floor, scratching and ripping at each other's faces and skin with their nails and kicking wildly.

Draco just watched this all in shock. _Cho was CHEATING on me? Oh my fucking god, what is happening to the world as I know it? HERMIONE is fighting with CHO over ME. HERMIONE. CHO. ME. This is scary,_ he thought with a wide-eyed expression.

Meanwhile, Hermione had a black eye, and scratches all up and down her arms, as well as a cut on her face. Cho's nose was bleeding sluggishly and both her eyes were black, as well as many, many, many bruises on her arms.

Cho looked down crossed-eyed at her nose and shrieked. "My nose! It's _broken_. You broke my nose! I can't believe you!"

_Well, you deserved it! YOU cheated on your ex-boyfriend! _Hermione crossed her arms cockily.

"HE'S…NOT…MY…EX!" Cho shrieked as she clutched her nose.

Draco snapped out of his trance. "Actually, Cho, you are. It's over. Sorry…wait, I guess I'm not-YOU were the one to cheat on me. So I've gotta let you go. We weren't meant to be," He said simply, looking her straight in the eye.

Cho burst out crying hysterically. "B-but Dr-dr-aco…I though-t-t…no, baby, don't leave me!" She launched herself at Draco, burying her face in his shirt, getting him wet. But, instead of comforting her, which was her hope, he just looked down at her, disgusted.

"No! Cho, stop it," he said, pushing her away.

"But don't you like the way I make you feel?" she whispered, and grabbed his arm.

"I feel nothing for you," he said, getting frustrated. "Except for-"

"For what, baby?" she said seductively.

"Contempt," he spat, and she moved away like he had stung her.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, FINE! See if I care!" Cho turned away and ran out of the room, leaving the portrait banging behind her.

Draco smiled weakly at Hermione. "Well, that was solved the hard way."

…

**So now the two are finally together…without saying a word on Hermione's part. Hoped you liked it!**

…

**Anonymous Reviews Column**

**lilsakura-**OMG I love this story called Unbreak My Porcelain Heart (fp). It's on my favs. And on here…I actually like some slash, so I'd recommend Where is the 'Malfoy' in 'DA' (the little quotes are needed-this is also on my favs) and some other non-slashy ones. I'll have to get back to you on this.

**Karen-** Yeah, I know. Cheerleading…is not my thing. Roflmao…falling off cliffhanger…-holds sides- That's great! I love it! Oh, and I hope summer comes soon!

**Sarah-**Awwwwwwww, -sniffles- thanks. Best one? –blushes and blows nose- Lol.

**Moi-**Yes. Yes, they are. And HA. You are not right. Sorry! But for once, in my puny insignificant little life, I AM. This is a big moment. I am never right.

…

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so Cho is finally out of the picture and Draco and Hermione are together! And NO, this is NOT the end! **

Chapter 20

'Wow…that was difficult.' Hermione grinned, then winced in pain.

Draco ran over to her, concern written all over his face. "Hermione, you're hurt! Are you okay?"

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Hermione looked up at him.

"Good," Draco said, relieved. "Anyway…where were we before we were interrupted?"

'I think about…here,' Hermione smiled and leaned forward, her lips meeting his.

Draco cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. She tasted like chocolate, sweet, rich, and creamy. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment that, in his opinion could last forever and ever and ever…and though most people would say if they died when they were most happy, they wouldn't mind…Draco would, because he wouldn't ever be able to experience this again. The moment seemed to overtake him, and he was drowning in happiness and sweetness until he thought he would burst. Instead, he just kissed Hermione even more passionately.

Hermione couldn't believe it at first…that she was the one to make the first move. Until, of course, she felt his lips against hers. At that moment, she completely forgot about any doubts or disbeliefs she might have had before, and lost herself in Draco's embrace. He was warm and soft and unbelievably comfortable, and Hermione snuggled in closer.

Draco's tongue flicked the tip of Hermione's lips, and she opened them eagerly. Draco explored every nook and cranny, memorizing everything and wanting more.

Hermione felt sweet passion over take her, and she grabbed his shirt, when-

"Hermione? Are you there?" asked a voice.

"Well, you've got to go inside, she's not about to answer, Ron!" said Ginny's voice impatiently.

"Oh…right…I knew that," said Ron sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Oh, crap! If they come in here, and find us like this-'

"Well, then don't let them find us like this!" Draco whispered. "Go in your room, and I'll stay here. When, they come in, just act normal!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded. She tip-toed into her room, and had barely shut the door when she heard the portrait swing open. She pressed her ear against the door in order to hear.

"Malfoy," snarled Harry's voice.

"Potter," sneered Malfoy.

"Why is your hair so messed up?" asked Ginny.

"I just came back from a…_date_…with Cho," answered Draco snidely. "If you ever made out, you would know. But being the Weaselette, you wouldn't."

"If by make out, you mean shag, of course I wouldn't," said Ginny, annoyed.

"Cut the small talk," said Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, your girlfriend Granger? She's back in there." Draco jerked his thumb in the direction of her door. "But I wouldn't see why you would wanted talk to her…seeing as she's not talking."

"She's not my girlfriend!" said Ron indignantly, and Hermione heard footsteps coming up towards her room.

_Crap!_ she thought, and ran over to the mirror. _My hair is messed up!_ She grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair hurriedly.

"Hey Hermione!" said Ginny cheerfully from the doorway.

Hermione spun around and slammed the brush down on the table, and quickly stood in front of it. 'Hey you guys' she wrote, a smile forced on her face.

"Thought we would give some company, so you wouldn't have to spend so much unnecessary time with that idiot ferret," said Ron, sitting on her bed.

"God, I hate him," seethed Ginny. "SO annoying."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, picking at the carpet shag.

'Yeah, he is,' Hermione wrote. _I guess this isn't exactly the best time to tell them,_ she thought miserably. _But when _will_ I? They'll never really get along…they've been enemies too long. _

"So is there anything you want to do?" Ginny said, looking expectantly at Hermione.

_Stay here with Draco…ALONE,_ Hermione thought irritably. Suddenly, she just wanted them to go away.

'Uh, nothing really,' Hermione shrugged. _Maybe, if we just sit here doing nothing, they'll leave!_ She thought hopefully.

"How about we go…shopping?" asked Ginny, her eye lighting up.

"NO!" chorused Ron and Harry together, looking alarmed.

'Eh, I really don't really feel like it today…' Hermione shrugged.

"Why not?" pouted Ginny.

'I'm just not in the mood,' Hermione looked out the window, trying to appear uninterested.

For the next half hour, Hermione shot down every single suggestion that Harry, Ron, and Ginny made.

**Continued in note format**

_On a piece of paper_

_**Come ON, Hermione! You said no to every single on of our suggestions!**_

_Yeah. What DO you want to do?_

Nothing really…just want to be alone.

**Hermione! That's what you've been doing for the last few WEEKS. We came here to give company, and have fun like we used to. Ever since you told Malfoy that you couldn't be friends with him, you haven't wanted to do ANYthing. I mean, he isn't that important! **

_**Seriously. We just want to hang out.**_

_Unless there's something else going on?_

Uh…no…why would you think that?

_**Don't give us that crap. 'Why would we think that?' Seriously. Do you think we're idiots?**_

No! I just want to be alone!

_Sure, whatever. But I-and all of us-think there's something up. NObody wants to be alone for weeks on end._

**Is it something about Dylan?**

_**Cuz you can tell us if there is. We're not going to be mad or anything.**_

No, it's not about Dylan! It's about me! I just want to-

_Be alone, we KNOW. _

**_I don't think that your boyfriend's suicide would make you be anti-social._**

WHAT? He committed SUICIDE? Why didn't he tell me?

**What the hell are you talking about? Of course Dylan committed suicide! That's why you're not talking!  
**

Oh…right.

_Sheesh, what is with you? _

_**Another thing about 'Hermione Granger'.**_

What's THAT supposed to mean?

_**God, it's just that EVERYTHING'S about you! I mean, I've haven't heard you say anything for the benefit of others for so long I think you might just be really self-centered.**_

ExCUSE me?

_**You read it!**_

I am NOT self-centered!

_**Prove it! **_

This is ridiculous!

_**See, you can't! **_

**You guys, I'm sure we can sort this out-**

_**Yeah, maybe if SHE can stop being such a slug and actually DO something with her life! **_

I have a life!

_**Well, you sure don't ACT like it!**_

Well, have you ever thought about why you're not privy to every detail?

_**WHAT?**_

Just because I don't TELL you guys stuff doesn't mean it happens!

_**And you don't tell us this stuff because…?**_

I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW! Okay? Maybe it could ruin a long friendship or something.

_**I think it already IS! Ever think about THAT? And why would you be going behind our backs and doing stuff that would endanger our friendship anyway?**_

**Now that Ginny mentions it, that IS kinda weird…**

_**KINDA? She's supposed to be our best friend, and us hers! If she's doing stuff that she KNOWS would ruin it, why would she do it?**_

I don't KNOW it would ruin it! It's just a possibility! I just know you wouldn't like it, that's all!

_**And WHY wouldn't we like it?**_

Just BECAUSE!

_**That's no reason!**_

Yes…it…IS!

_**You know what, forget it! Let's GO, you guys! I'm sick of Ms. Princess's little secrets! **_

Come on you guys. You're not gonna leave just because GINNY says so!

**Actually, she has a point.**

_Yeah. How are we going to trust you?_

You guys! Please don't go!

**Sorry, Hermione.**

_Bye._

_**Bye and good riddance!**_

_Outside in the Heads' common room_

_I just saw Potter and the Weasels leave, and damn, they looked MAD. What the hell went on in there?_

Well, they called me self-centered and stuff because I didn't want to go out and do stuff, and I haven't for a while. The only reason why I didn't want to do stuff before because I was worried about you and Ch-I mean, _stuff_.

_You were worried about that?_

Did you expect me NOT to be?

_No…remember, I didn't think you liked me._

Oh…right. But that's not the point! This secret is going to be harder to keep than I thought.

_Then don't keep it a secret._

WHAT?

_Well, I think it's about time our friends should know about our friendship…and we might as well tell them about our relationship too._

But shouldn't we just tell them about our friendship first, wait a while, then tell them about us being together later?

_You forget something._

What?

_Cho. _

Crap.

_Yeah. With her mouth, she's probably telling the whole school about it now. How would our friends feel if they heard it from some random kid in the hall? They'll never trust us again._

They already don't trust me now.

_Huh?_

Another one of the many things that were said in my bedroom.

_You know that sounds wrong, right?_

Just my luck to get a boyfriend with a dirty mind.

_But a good one anyway._

I suppose…

_Hey!_

Just kidding around. So when should we tell them?

_Tomorrow?_

How about tonight?

_Even I wasn't thinking about telling them that soon!_

Well, if my friends aren't going to talk to me, I'm going to have a pretty miserable night. And I can't afford to lose anymore sleep…I've already lost a lot over Dylan.

_Okay, I guess…by the way, when are you actually going to speak?_

I don't know…it'll be five months by Christmas.

_Wow. But that's only two weeks off!_

Yeah, I know.

_That's not exactly a memorable holiday._

Unless I make it one.

_What are you suggesting?_

Another hint of the dirtiness of the soul within you.

_Hey, it's my job. You're too clean._

I am, am I?

_Of course. I need to corrupt you._

Now THAT'S dirty.

_I know. _

What do you want for Christmas?

_Why the sudden change of subject?_

I just want to know.

_Oh, okay. Hmmm…I don't know._

Nothing you REALLY want?

_All I really want is YOU._

Awwwwwwwww. That's so sweet.

_I try._

Well, I need to go to get something to eat…it's almost dinner.

_I'll come. Good luck on telling them, by the way._

Thanks-I'll need it. Good luck to you too.

_So? Where's my kiss?_

What?

_You haven't heard of a good luck kiss?_

No…but I'll give you one.

_That's ALL?_

What do you mean 'that's all'? I gave you a kiss, didn't I?

_A peck on the cheek does NOT qualify as a kiss!_

Well, is THIS better?

_Mmm…much._

…

**Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately…my school play is driving me crazy-it's this Saturday, even though it's pretty bad. We have really late rehearsals, as well as my schedule is getting even busier, so I haven't had much time to write. But I hoped you guys liked the chapter!**

…

**Anonymous Reviews Column**

**Lady Kal el lover-**I don't know how many more chapters. Probably at least two more than this…I have a surprise planned. Of course, then there's the sequel…or sequels…

**Karen**-Lol, sometimes it looks like I have typos too, but they're usually just part of how it's supposed to be. I dunno how Cho can like that stuff-I would just smash the glass over her head if she made ME drink it…but poor Draco's too polite for that. And yes, catfightslove.

**Moi-**Well, DUH, he was going to say Hermione! What kind of idiot do you think I am? It's not a Dramione fic for NOTHING!

…

**Okay, so don't forget to review! And read!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so it's been a while. I discovered _InuYasha_, _Ranma ½_, and _Love Hina_, some of the best manga series ever, which kinda kept me busy. Sorry about that. And I've pretty much just realized, 'Hey, I haven't updated for AGES', thanks to Moi, who told me it had been about a MONTH. Yeah. But whatever. Today's my birthday, the 23-hold the applause-and I've decided to take time out of MY birthday to spend time to begin this chapter for YOU. Now clap. Thank you, thank you. Okay, I'm done bowing. Let the chapter BEGIN!**

Chapter 21

_At the Gryffindor dinner table_

Hey…uh…you guys?

Hello?

I guess you're not talking to me, huh?

Well, I'll talk AT you then.

Still not gonna respond?

Okay then.

So I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I was being annoying and anti-social, and I didn't mean to keep things from you guys. I was being stupid, and I want to tell you what I was keeping a secret from you.

_**Thank GOD! I thought I was going to DIE from curiosity! **_

So you guys aren't mad?

_**Well…a little bit…**_

_I only went along cuz Ginny would hurt me!_

_**WHAT?**_

_Um. Nothing._

_**RONALD WEASLEY!**_

_Yeah?_

_**YOU THOUGHT I WOULD HURT YOU FOR THAT? WELL, I'M SURE AS HELL GONNA HURT YOU NOW!**_

_Meep! Harry, help me!_

_Harry?  
_

_HARRY?_

**What? Oh. **

_OUCH! I said HELP, not HIT!_

_**Thank you Harry.**_

**No problem.**

_Oh god. Now there's TWO problems._

_**Excuse me? I'M a problem?**_

_Only one. The other's Harry._

**Why me?**

_Cuz you hit me._

**Oh. Right.**

_Wait that's three._

And the third is?

_You._

HEY! I thought you guys weren't mad at me anymore!

_Well, there's the issue of what you're keeping secret. But that will be cleared up soon, so we will only have two problems._

**-stare-**

_**-stare-**_

_-stare-_

WHAT'S WITH ALL THE STARING?

**-stare-**

_**-stare-**_

_-stare-_

STOP IT!

**-stare-**

_**-stare-**_

_-stare-_

Please?

**-stare-**

_**-stare-**_

_-stare-_

OKAY! GOD! I'LL TELL YOU!

**Good.**

_So._

_**Spill it. **_

Um.

_**Spit it out!**_

Uh.

_**Dish.**_

Eh.

_Goddamn it, woman, just tell us._

After dinner.

_**WHAT?**_

**WHAT?**

_WHAT?_

_**No way. You can't do that to us.**_

I just did.

_**HERMIONE!**_

_Don't keep us in suspense! I won't eat, and then I'll be hungry tonight!_

But you're ALWAYS hungry!

_That's besides the point!_

You ARE! You could eat three hippos, a tiger, and a lion, and still have room for three cakes and a bowl of pasta.

_**EWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_NO!_

Uh, yeah!

**That's not the point.**

_Thank you Harry!_

**I didn't do that for you.**

_You wound me. You really do._

**Seriously. I actually want to know something this time.**

Gee, thanks a TON, Harry!

_Everyone's thanking Harry today. He must be popular._

**-pretends to preen-**

_**Harry! Stop! Ron! Stop having ADD! Hermione! Tell us now!**_

_What's add?_

-groans- We've gone over this before, Ron.

_No, we haven't-LOOK! IT'S PUDDING!_

_**-bangs head on table-**_

As I was saying.

_**Ron, you scare me. **_

_What do you mean-OH MY GOD IT'S TREACLE TART!_

_**Seriously.**_

_But-MINTS!_

Maybe it's just with food?

**It's a possibility.**

_**Just might be.**_

You know what? I'm hungry.

_**Me too.**_

**Me three.**

**(Continued in regular form)**

Draco entered the Great Hall, and walked over to Pansy and Blaise, who were whispering fervently. They immediately ceased as Draco slid in the seat next them. Silence reigned. Draco licked his lips, which were suddenly dry. He kept his eyes away from his friends. For one of the first times in his life, he was nervous. _What if they hate me? What if they decide to shun me? What if I'm kicked out of Slytherin?_ At that, he felt stupid. _That's stupid. They can't kick me out!_ Luckily, before he could convince himself otherwise, Blaise chose that moment to talk.

"So. I heard you broke up with Cho," he said, taking a bite of a carrot.

Draco winced. "You did? What'd she say?"

"Just some stupid stuff."

"Like?"

Blaise shrugged. "Dunno. Stuff."

Jumping in before Draco could persist, Pansy leaned forward. "So why DID you break up? I thought you guys were doing well together."

Draco shuddered. "It was the farthest from that. She was so ANNOYING. I hate it. And she wouldn't shut up. She's also completely self-centered."

Pansy made a face. "Ugh. Sounds like it sucked."

"Hell yeah. It was horrible. I'm so happy that we're not together anymore," said Draco, a bit relieved.

"She's a liar too," added Blaise, trying to join the conversation.

Pansy made a slashing motion, that Draco caught out of the corner of his eye, but Blaise was getting another biscuit, so he didn't see it.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"The shit she was saying a few minutes ago. You should've heard it. It was the stupidest crap I've ever heard." Blaise shook his head.

Pansy heaved a huge sigh. "BLAISE! I thought we weren't going to talk about it!"

"REALLY? You said that?" Blaise frowned in confusion.

"Yeah! But it's too late now, you idiot!" Pansy yelled. "You might as well tell him about the crap about the fight between her and-" She stopped suddenly, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Fight? What fight?" Draco asked.

"Nothing."

"No, really. What fight?"

"NOTHING!"

"Pansy Jolene Parkinson, you tell me what Cho said right now, or you will regret you were ever born," warned Draco in a dangerous voice.

Pansy sighed again. "Why not? It's too late anyway."

"That's right! You sure messed up," said Blaise happily.

Pansy smacked him across the head, and it made a muffled thumping sound, and Blaise yelped.

"What was THAT for?" he asked, rubbing his skull.

Ignoring him, Pansy continued. "Well, she came around here, and said-and I quote: 'I feel bad for you guys, being friends with Draco Malfoy. He's a really horrible person, and was cheating on me. Hermione Granger-his new girlfriend-did this to me.' And then she pointed to her face, which looked kinda screwed up."

"She DID?" Draco demanded, the fork in his hand dropping to the plate with a loud clattering sound, which earned him a dirty look from the boy he was sitting next, who had gotten splattered with food.

"Yeah. It was so stupid," said Pansy, rolling her eyes.

"You could tell that she had drawn it on her face," added Blaise. "As if you would ever go out with a Mudblood anyway."

"Um." Draco looked away, and started to twist the corner of his napkin.

"Draco? Is something wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. You look kinda…pale," added Blaise, twisting so he could see Draco's face.

"About that. Cho's right," Draco said quietly.

There was a loud thump as Blaise fell off his chair.

"_SHE'S WHAT?_" screamed Pansy.

Getting back on the chair, Blaise added, "You've GOT to be kidding me! Please say you're joking."

"He's joking," said Pansy, nodding. "That's the only explanation."

"Yeah. He must be," said Blaise, relaxing. "I was worried there for a sec."

"I wish I could say I was," muttered Draco.

"What do you mean, 'I wish'?" Pansy yelled. "You ARE joking. Remember?"

"Actually, you guys…I'm not," Draco told them, looking them in the eyes.

"He's not," said Blaise finally. "I can tell."

"Me too…" said Pansy, her voice full of wonder.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" they both screamed.

"Shhhhh, you guys, lower your voices!" Draco said urgently.

"NO, WE WILL NOT LOWER OUR-" began Pansy, and then Draco shoved his hand over her and Blaise's mouths.

"Now, we will leave the Great Hall quietly," he whispered, and without waiting for an answer, dragged them out.

Once they were outside, Draco pushed them against the wall, checking to see if anyone was there, and when he was satisfied, he let go. Suddenly he was bombarded with a huge amount of noise.

"OH MY GOD, DRACO-" yelled Pansy.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US-" screamed Blaise.

Draco screwed up his face, trying to block out the noise. When he couldn't, he bellowed, _"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?"_

Surprised, they both shut their mouths.

"Thank God," Draco said, massaging his ears. "I thought that I would never be able to hear again."

"But-" protested Blaise. He was silenced with a look from Draco.

"Now. Who wants to go first?" asked Draco. "Pansy."

"Draco. Seriously. Are you on crack or something? What is wrong with you? Dumping Cho for HERMIONE GRANGER? Please. You've been enemies since forever. As far I could tell, you guys never stopped hating each other. Sure, you were friendly, but I thought that was because you had to share your dorm. It couldn't be more than that when I saw you. Draco, please snap out of this hallucination. It's creeping me out," Pansy finished, and regarded him with a look.

Draco nodded to acknowledge her speech. "Blaise? What do you want to say?"

"Pretty much the same thing as Pansy. You guys had your friendly moments, but when did this sudden change of feeling come around?"

Draco sighed. "Look, I know this is a big surprise for you guys-"

"You're telling me," muttered Pansy.

"-but I'm sorry. It's not a hallucination, or a drug. It's me. Okay? I like her. A lot. Maybe you guys weren't around to see it, but we've been friends for at least a month now, and now it's more than that. Please don't hold it against me. I never meant for this to happen. But it did, and I'm expecting you guys, as my friends, to accept her. And me. Okay?" Draco looked at them seriously.

"Draco. We're your friends," Pansy said finally. "We're not going to desert you. I guess if it's what you want, go for it. But give us some time to think it over. This is a shock."

Draco nodded. "I understand."

"But why HER?" wondered Blaise. "I mean, there are a million girls in this school. And you chose HERMIONE?"

"Yeah. I did," Draco said quietly.

"Why? What's so special about her?"

"I don't know. But there's something about her that makes me happy…that can cheer me up like no one else can. She's funny, pretty, smart. And she understands. I don't know WHAT she understands…but she DOES," Draco said, looking off into the distance.

Blaise whistled. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

"What do YOU think, Blaise?" asked Pansy sarcastically.

"Uh…yeah?"

"You're such an idiot," she muttered.

"Then no?"

"Oh my god," she said, and banged her head against the wall.

"WHAT IS THE RIGHT ANSWER?" Blaise yelled. "I'm confused."

"Goddamn it, of COURSE he does!" Pansy shouted. "And now, thanks to you, I have a bump on my head!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who smashed your head against the wall!"

"You might as well have, the way you talk!"

"But it's not my fault!"

"Who moves your mouth then, you idiot?"

"Um…er….I dunno…."

Draco grinned and shook his head. "You guys are taking this well."

They stopped, and Pansy shrugged and looked away. "As I said before, we need some time to think about it. We might even pretend this never happened, okay?"

"I guess."

"But when-I mean, IF-we do accept, we don't want any PDA."

"What?"

"Public display of affection." Pansy explained.

"I agree," added Blaise. "I seriously don't want to see anything like kissing or holding hands. It's bad enough that you two are going out. That's just over the edge."

"Hey!" Draco said indignantly.

"I'm not being offensive-"

"I know, I know," Draco said, smiling. "But how about we forget about this for a while, and just go do something?"

Blaise shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah. Let's go," agreed Pansy.

And so they left.

…

**Okay. So I don't get any reviews saying, 'Is this the end?' NO, it's NOT the end. Hermione has to tell her friends too, remember?  
**

…

**Anonymous Review Answer Column**

**Karen-** Well, I can say definitely together in my story, but it's not fun without complications!

**Moi-** YAY YOU GOT A USERNAME! And I would've replied to your review, but I accidentally hit the delete button twice and it deleted your review!

…

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, just want to thank those of you who actually stayed with this story through my BIG gaps in updating…sorry about that! So yeah, I guess let's move on with the chapter!**

Chapter 22

_Gryffindor House Table, dinner_

_**So Hermione—you said there was something you wanted to tell us.**_

_A.k.a. why you were being so weird/annoying/bitchy._

_**So what's up?**_

Well. About that.

**Yeah?**

I guess I should tell you.

_No shit Sherlock._

_**Spit it out. We don't have all day.**_

How about somewhere where your screaming will be harder to hear?

**And we would scream why….?**

You will. TRUST me.

_**Hmmm. The plot thickens.**_

_Why don't you just tell us HERE?_

BECAUSE!

_Cuz why?_

CUZ!

**Goddammit Hermione, just tell us.**

Follow me.

_The Library_

_**We followed you…and we're here why again?**_

Crap, I forgot that you can't use loud voices in here! Let's go—

_HERMIONE!_

What?

**No. We're not leaving.**

Why not?

_**Because this is stupid. Just tell us.**_

-sigh- I guess.

Well, you guys know Malfoy?

_How could we not?_

**What a jerk.**

_**Mmmhmm. Go on.**_

You know when you told me to stop being friends with him?

_**Let me guess: you didn't.**_

_Hermione!_

**We TOLD you that guy was trouble!**

_**How could you not know that from the past years?**_

SHUT UP!

_You expect us to just be quiet when you deliberately disobeyed us?_

**Yeah!**

I don't have to obey you guys!

**Well, we expect you to listen to us when we tell you that someone's a bad person, ESPECIALLY when you've witness their idiocy/annoyance/bastard-ness yourself!**

I never should've done this….

**_Yes you should…so go on!_**

Well, I DID listen to you guys.

_Oh._

_**Oh. **_

**Oh.**

'Oh' is right.

**Sorry about that.**

Then, later on, we became friends.

_Screw sorry—HERMIONE, HOW COULD YOU?_

_**I mean, SERIOUSLY! How could you go behind our backs like that?**_

**I thought you understood!**

You guys have no control over who I'm friends with!

_But…but…but…_

_**BUT YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO US!**_

**You know, I bet at the end of this, Malfoy will have done something to Hermione, and she's going to apologize, and admit that we were right.**

_And she was wrong._

_**Yeah…probably.**_

_So go on with the story._

HE DOES NOT DO ANYTHING TO ME!

_Sure he doesn't._

_**Let her think what she wants to think. It'll make her feel better.**_

I SWEAR!

**Mmhmm.**

_**Do tell.**_

LOOK, DRACO AND I ARE GOING OUT!

…

…

…

_No._

_**Fucking.**_

**Way.**

Yeah. We are.

_ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?_

_**Hermione, stop joking. It's not funny.**_

Not joking.

**Holy shit, she's not joking.**

_**In that case…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? **_

_YOU AND MALFOY?_

**ARE YOU POSSESSED OR SOMETHING?**

_**HOW COULD YOU EVER—**_

_GO OUT—_

**WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE HIM?**

Look, I know it's a shock, but—

_A SHOCK? YOU THINK IT'S A SIMPLE SHOCK?_

_**NO, NO, NO, IT'S WAYYYYYY MORE THAN A SHOCK.**_

**IT'S THE BIGGEST FREAKING SURPRISE WE'VE GOTTEN IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND!**

But---

_BUT WHAT? YOU THINK WE'RE JUST GONNA SETTLE DOWN AND EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE NICE AND DANDY AFTER YOU JUST ANNOUNCED THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THE IDIOT OF THE CENTURY?_

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**_

SHUT UP!

_**Wh-what?**_

I said, SHUT UP!

_You can't just expect us to-_

RON…

_Hmmph._

Yes, it's true. I am going out with him.

_**HERMIONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!**_

**WE TOLD YOU HE WAS TROUBLE! DON'T YOU TRUST US?**

Yeah, but—

_BUT WHAT?_

But not about this okay?

_**Why not? Why do you suddenly feel on the issue of an insane bastard that we've all hated since we first came here, that you CAN'T trust us?**_

Because he makes me happy!

_WHAT?_

He makes me happy. He makes me feel special, and loved, and I know I can trust him with just about anything. Don't you want me to be happy?

**Yeah! But why does it have to be MALFOY? Couldn't you just choose Neville or something?**

Harry, I've made my choice. It's not going to change. Could you just be happy for me? You don't have to even remotely like him. Just respect my choice, and leave it at that.

_**Look, we want you to be happy. We really, really do. But seriously? This is going to take some getting used to. **_

_I mean, you used to be so good at coming up with insults for him. What are we going to do without it?_

**What Ron means is, it's going to be weird.**

_No, I don't mean that. I meant what I said._

**RON. **

_HARRY._

_**Ignore them. **_

I am.

_**But look. I'm not going to say I'm extremely happy. I'm happy you've found someone you like, but I'm not happy that it's Malfoy. So just cut us some slack. We might just ignore it for a while or something. Okay?**_

But just so you know---ignoring it isn't going to make it go away.

_**I—WE understand that. But now, I think we all need some time to let this sink in. **_

**Yeah. Let's go.**

_See ya later, Mione._

Bye guys. Think about it, okay?

_**We will.**_

**Promise.**

…

**Okay, this chapter is shorter than the others, cuz I just wanted to get it up before the month was over. **

…

**Anonymous Review Column**

**Frenchtoast5984-**xD yeah I updated, and thanks for the Happy Birthday!

**Sarah-**Awww thanks.

**Jane doe-**XD

…

**Sorry about the delay….please forgive me! Oh, and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes---another looooooooooong time with no updates D: I'm sorry, guys! Lotsa stuff going these days. Well, anyway, it's summer, so I will be able to update rapid-fire! Hopefully. Now, getting on with the story!**

Chapter 23

**Regular story form**

Hermione moaned and put her head in her hands. 'Well, that went…well…' she thought, and sighed. She sat down at one of the library tables and ran her fingers across the rough wood. 'Guess it's not a secret anymore.'

There was a plunk as someone sat next to her. "Let me guess. You told them, right?"

Hermione glanced up at Draco witheringly.

"Thought so." He said. "How'd they take it?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Well, that's better than horrible."

She shrugged again. _Well, not really. _The words read over her head.

"How so?"

_I have no idea how they took it. One second they were furious, the next, calm. It's really confusing, and I don't know what to do._

"But that's why you have me!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. _That's the problem._

"I'm a problem?" Draco pouted.

_Not necessarily._

"But still a problem?"

_Maybe. Probably. Most indefinitely._

"That's a real confidence booster."

_You're welcome._

Draco rolled his eyes.

_So how'd Blaise and Pansy take it?_

"Surprisingly well. They took it better than I expected any Slytherin to."

_That's good._

"Yeah, I know. They're not mad, or anything. Just kind of confused and stuff. But for Blaise, that's normal, so I guess it went perfectly with him."

Hermione grinned. _He was always slow, that one…_

"Definitely."

Hermione's smile drooped. _You're sure they won't hate me?_

"Completely. Blaise and Pansy aren't like that. They're good people."

_Really?_

"I promise."

Hermione sighed in relief. _That makes me feel a lot better._

"Good. Don't worry about how people will take it, okay? If they don't accept it, they're not really your friends."

_I guess._

"C'mon, let's get back to the Heads' dorm. I'm getting hungry."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. _You just ate!_

"I'm a boy. I get hungry. Now let's go."

_You're just like Ron._

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment…"

_Just leave it where it is and don't worry about it._

"We'll leave it here in this library, because we're leaving too. For food!"

She rolled her eyes. _You're so weird._

"Why thank you very much. Now let's GO!"

_Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming._ Hermione stood, and grabbed her bookbag. Suddenly there was a loud rip and a cascade of books fell onto Draco's foot.

"OUCH!" he yelled, and snatched his foot away. "Why are you carrying around all that crap?"

Hermione frowned and gathered up her books. _They're not crap!_

"Whatever. Let's go."

_Hold on. One fell under the table._

"Let's…go! Depart! Exit! Set off! Leave! Disappear!"

Hermione stared at him. _Draco…are you feeling okay?_

"What, I'm not allowed to use synonyms?"

This just caused her to stare more. _You know what a synonym is?_

Draco crossed his arms. "YES, as a matter of fact, I do! Did you really think my parents were going to let me grow up with no grammar education whatsoever?"

Hermione just shook her head. _Let's go._

"Finally!" Draco threw his hands up in the air and followed Hermione through the small portrait hole in the wall.

…

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Ginny gathered in the common room, sitting in a cluster of chairs by the fire. They stared into the fire, eyes glazed over.

"I can't believe it," whispered Ginny. "Hermione and Malfoy. It's the most unlikely pair in the history of forever. People would LAUGH if they heard that they were going out. It's like saying that Luna Lovegood should marry Snape."

Harry made a repulsed face. "Ew."

"I don't get it!" said Ron angrily. "Why did she suddenly decide that Malfoy was 'friend material'? It makes no sense. He never gave her a reason to even trust the first thing out of his mouth, and now…" He shook his head.

"It's really weird," admitted Ginny.

"But he seems to make her really happy," put in Harry. "Maybe we should let Hermione make decisions on her own."

"How do you know he's making her happy?" asked Ron. "He could've just told her to say that!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think Hermione would be THAT intimidated by Malfoy?"

"Um…maybe…" Ron stammered, then slapped his hand on the table. "But that's not the point! What if she really doesn't like Malfoy?"

"But what if she does?" Harry pointed out wisely.

They elapsed into silence and thought hard. If Hermione really didn't like Malfoy, why was she lying? And if she did…why did she? Either way, there seemed to be a problem, or at least something that none of them were comfortable with. This had never happened before. Why did it have to happen now, just when things were going so well…

Ginny sighed. She couldn't believe that this whole relationship had started under her nose and she didn't know it. She felt so stupid. She should've known that this was going to happen. No two people could be stuck as roommates for a year and not become friends at the very least, and when the two people were a boy and girl…well…it was pretty much obvious that something was going to start between them. Ginny berated herself for not realizing it sooner.

Ron put his head in his hands. He never saw anything coming. The whole year had seemed so planned out. Then Ron clenched his fist. He would never like Malfoy, that's for sure. But for Hermione's sake, he decided to try to make an effort not to insult the bloody git every time they crossed paths.

Harry, surprisingly, was quite calm. He shrugged and thought that what Hermione wanted to do was what she wanted to do. It was no use trying to stop her. That would only result in the friendship of years to be destroyed, and he didn't want that. The only to do was to let things play out and see what would happen. He knew that Hermione could handle whatever she was getting herself into, and he resolved not to tamper with her life. God knew it would end up bad for anyone who tried, he thought and smiled to himself.

"There's nothing we can do about it," said Ginny finally. Ron nodded grimly in agreement and Harry shrugged.

"I figured as much," Harry stated. "Nothing can change Hermione's mind when she's determined."

Ron winced. He had once tried to do so, and it had ended up…badly…to say the least. "Yeah. But what do we do? I know that I, for one, can't just stop hating Malfoy. It's like asking a zebra to get rid of its stripes."

Ginny thought hard. "We can keep hating him-"

Ron perked up. "We can?"

"Yes. But we've just gotta lower the insult level. Don't automatically say something when he walks by; wait until he starts it. Then we have a valid excuse."

Harry grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Ron rubbed his neck. "I guess…" He sighed. "For Hermione. Not for Malfoy."

"For Hermione," they chorused, and headed to their dorms.

…

Hermione yawned and rolled over. She looked at the ceiling and hugged her pillow. The first day that her friends knew about her and Malfoy. She didn't know whether to be worried or not. She got up and got dressed quickly. Should she avoid her friends, or would that just screw things up? She didn't know. 'This is going to be one of the most confusing days of my life,' Hermione thought wryly.

Making her bed, she grabbed her wand, pocketed it, and went down in the small common room. She looked at the clock. It was 5 am. She buried her face in her hands. Great. She walked over to the mini bar and got a hot cup of cocoa. She cupped it in her hands and sat on the couch with the steaming mug. She stared into the flickering fire. What could she do to make things easier between her friends and Malfoy? They couldn't just re-meet. Even if she went back in time and tried to change things (which she KNEW would be against the law, but just in case she tried it), there was no positive guarantee that things would turn out any different. She sighed.

Maybe some type of get-together…something with a positive atmosphere. After all, Christmas was coming up. Hermione sat up instantly and snapped her fingers. That was it! A Christmas party! She grinned. She would invite some people from her house like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Draco would invite some from his. This was perfect!

She grabbed her mug and walked up to her room, humming. She instantly grabbed a sheet of paper and began planning.

…

**Yeah…so another long time since an update. I'm so sorry! Summer ended up being busier than I expected. Don't hurt me!**

…

**Anonymous Review Column**

**Princess Lilly Flower-** You got me there. I didn't realize that Sherlock was a muggle thing at that second. Sorry about that.

**Charisma**- Actually, that's where I got the idea. So I guess it's a mix of two stories. I Can't Tell You was an amazing book.

**Frenchtoast5984-** Thanks!

**Okay, so now that that's done…I have a favor to ask of you guys. Any of you who are sorta new…I'd really really appreciate it if you didn't leave a review for each chapter. It's okay if you did, but just don't do it again. **

**Wait. I mean, if you just started this story today. And you see that there's twenty-three chapters, don't leave a review for each one. **

**THANKS!**

**:Mel:**


	24. Chapter 24

**YAYYYYY CHAPTER 24! Now, just to warn you, this is the second to last chapter…tear tear I know you guys are miserable…don't worry though. I'll either make a sequel or I have another absolutely fantabulous for a story. So the people who are reading this, please add me to your author alerts list, so you can get the email for a new story/sequel. Thanks!**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

Chapter 24

Draco descended down the stairs to the common room, rubbing his eyes. He squinted in the harsh morning light and blinked a few times. "Hermione…" he said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Hermione was sitting at the table cross-legged with parchment spread around and inkwells and quills everywhere. There was a cup of cocoa sitting half-empty alongside a doughnut, and the fire was roaring merrily. She was still in her pajamas, which had little bits of paper stuck to it and little dots of ink on her face where she had sprayed some accidentally. Her face was inches away from the table, where she was scribbling furiously, then obviously not liking what she wrote, threw it behind her. The paper hit Draco in the face. Peeling it off, he raised his eyebrows. "Christmas party?"

'We're having one,' The gold letters shot above her head without a wave of her wand. 'Christmas Eve. Write who you want to invite on this.' And with that, she threw another piece of parchment at him.

"Wait, what?" Draco said, confused. "I'm lost. What exactly is going on?" He sat down next to her, peering at the bunches of paper.

Hermione sighed loudly and handed him yet another paper.

"The invitations?" He asked, and she nodded. Draco glanced it over and snorted.

'What's so funny?' She asked, put off.

"Oh please," he said dismissively. "This whole thing's a joke. No one wants to come to a-" He squinted at the fancy silver writing. "-'formal get-together of friends'. That sounds like some type of tea party."

'It does not!' Hermione looked at him indignantly.

"Does too. And since when are we having a Christmas party anyway?"

'Since 5 am.'

"And I wasn't told of it because…"

'You were asleep. Plus, you know now. Here, help me re-write the invitations if you think they're so horrible,' She thrust a packet of paper at him.

"I don't know what's going though!" he protested loudly.

She rolled her eyes. 'I just explained it.'

"I never agreed to it! You can't just say we're having a Christmas party without asking me!" He told her, upset.

'Fine. Draco, I'd like to have a Christmas Party. Is that okay with you?' She looked at him sweetly.

"Okay," he agreed.

"If you were just going to say 'okay', why did I have to ask?' She stared at him.

"Um…I dunno…" He shrugged.

'Guys,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, sounding hurt.

Hermione looked up at him. 'Uh…guys are stupid?'

"That's not very nice."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"Well, it _isn't_." Draco pouted.

'Are you feeling okay?' She asked, standing up and putting her hand on his forehead. 'Maybe you've got a fever or something.'

"I do?" Draco panicked. "Maybe I have the-"

'Okay, now you're starting to sound like Blaise.'

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAT I THOUGHT!" Draco shrieked.

'Calm DOWN, you idiot!' Hermione slapped him.

He put his hand up to his cheek, stunned.

'Go back to bed.'

"But I wanna write the invitationssss," He frowned.

'If you keep acting like an idiot, then you can't-'

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

'-but if you stop, then fine.'

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

And with that, he sat down next to Hermione and began to edit the invitations.

_Note to self: Guys are really weird in the morning_, Hermione thought, and began planning.

…

**Note form**

_Gryffindor breakfast table_

Hello, you guys.

**Morning, Hermi-WHOA.**

_**What happened to YOU?**_

_You look…um…how do I put this? _

_**Kinda…uhh…weird.**_

Huh?

**To be blunt, you look like you just rolled off your bed and spilled a jar of ink all over yourself.**

_It's kinda disturbing._

Oh shit…

_**Yeah.**_

_I wouldn't go out looking like you. Ever. _

_**Ron!**_

_What? It's true._

**What Ginny means to say is: you're being an asshole.**

_I'm entitled to my own opinions, thank you very much!_

_**Yeah, but you're not supposed to be rude with them!**_

_I was not rude!_

**Uh, yeah you were. **

_WAS NOT!_

_**WAS TOO!**_

_WAS NOT!_

_**WAS TOO!**_

_WAS NOT!_

**Oh shut up. Both of you.**

_**But he said-**_

_But she said-_

**Do you not know what 'shut up' means?**

_Yes, Father._

**That isn't helping.**

_I know._

_**No you don't. **_

_Yeah I do._

_**NO, you DON'T. If you did, you would've shut up ages ago.**_

_Well, I was…uh…DISTRACTED._

_**-crosses arms- By WHAT?**_

_Uh…uh…uh…THAT TREE._

_**You idiot. We're INSIDE.**_

_I knew that._

_**No you didn't.**_

_Yeah I did._

_**Oh really?**_

_Ya really._

_**Oh really?**_

_Ya really._

_**Oh really?**_

_Ya really._

_**NOWAI.**_

**SHUT UP!**

…

…

**Finally, some PEACE AND QUIET.**

_**No there isn't.**_

**Now there isn't.**

'_**Peace and quiet' was in caps. That means you were shouting, which means that you weren't being quiet, which means THAT YOU ARE A LIAR.**_

**AM NOT!**

_**ARE TOO!**_

**AM NOT!**

_**ARE TOO!**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_**Why should we?**_

_BECAUSE…hey, where'd Hermione go?_ (Author's note: More proof of Ron's ADD.)

_**I dunno.**_

**Yeah, where DID she go?**

_You two probably scared her off._

**US two? What about you and Ginny? I didn't do anything!**

_Oh really?_

**Ya really.**

_Oh really?_

**Ya really.**

_Oh really?_

**Ya really.**

_NOWAI._

_**Why must I be surrounded by idiots?**_

**WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS?**

_YEAH! WE'RE SMART._

_**REALLY?**_

**YEAH.**

_**OH REALLY?**_

**YA-**

DON'T START THAT AGAIN!

_Hey, look, Hermione's back!_

-ignoring him- You guys were at that when I left!

_**So THAT'S when you left.**_

Uh huh.

**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU TWO SCARED HER OFF!**

_WE DID NOT!_

_**Uh, Ron?**_

_Yes?_

_**We actually did.**_

_No way!_

_**Go back to the other page of the notebook.**_

_-checks notebook- You're right!_

**HA! TOLD YOU SO!**

_**You did not!**_

_Yeah he did._

_**Did not.**_

_Read above._

_**Oh. Right. He did.**_

**Told ya so.**

_**Oh shut up.**_

_Hey, Hermione's gone again._

**Where'd she go?**

_**Is there ever a time when she is here?**_

**Not this morning, no.**

_-sighs- Oh well._

_**Um…you guys…**_

**Yeah?**

_Yeah?_

_**Have you noticed that…well…we're the only ones in the Great Hall?**_

_No, I—holy shit. We are._

**Uh oh…**

**_Dammit, I'm gonna be late! See ya. _**

**Me too. C'mon Ron. Let's go.**

…

**Ron! LET'S GO.**

…

**WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE.**

_I think I'll stay here._

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? **

_You heard me._

**Snape's gonna blow up.**

_In that case, I'm DEFINITELY staying._

**I didn't mean literally!**

_See ya Harry. You go on without me. I think I'm gonna take a nap._

**Ron!**

_-snores loudly-_

**Oh screw it. I'm leaving.**

_-snoresnoresnore-_

_Potions Room_

Harry! Where were you? And where's Ron?

**He decided to take a nap.**

WHAT?

**Yeah. That's what I said. **

WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?

**I dunno…it's Ron, remember?**

Ah. But that's not going to help him. Snape looks furious.

**Uh oh. He's coming over here.**

Hello Professor.

No, I don't know where Ron is.

I don't know if he's sick.

No, he didn't mention it to us.

Why do you need to know where he is anyway?

Yes, I understand that you're the teacher

Yes, I know.

I know that you need to know where your students are.

No, I can't tell you where Ron is.

Because I don't know where he is!

I'm sorry Professor, but I haven't seen him.

He was in the Great Hall.

For breakfast of course.

What do you mean, 'you think I'm lying'?

No, I'm not stupid.

Okay, I won't ask stupid questions. But I'm not lying!

Even ask Harry. I haven't seen Ron since breakfast.

No, he's not going to lie too! Why don't you trust us?

We have not had a history of lying.

I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING.

Oh. You mean in earlier years?

Okay. But no. I haven't.

Why are you looking at me in such obvious disbelief? Never mind. That was a stupid question.

I won't ask any other stupid questions.

Okay, look. I DON'T KNOW WHERE RON IS. YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND HIM YOURSELF. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS.

Yes, I know I repeated myself.

By all means. Go ahead. Question Harry. I am 100 sure that he will say the same.

**Finally, he's gone! Man, he must really think we're liars.**

Can you blame him?

**Sadly enough, no.**

Exactly. Anyway, I actually want to tell you something. I was hoping Ron would be here too so I wouldn't have to repeat myself, but whatever.

**Yeah?**

Draco and I are having a Christmas Eve party. Want to come?

**Sure!**

The invitations should be done tomorrow.

**Sounds cool. Who else is coming?**

Some Gryffindors and some Slytherins.

DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. Did you only expect Gryffindors at mine and DRACO's party? If you don't recall, DRACO'S A SLYTHERIN.

**I know, I know.**

Don't even think about backing out. You already said yes.

**How do you know I was?**

It's written all over your face.

**Fine. I'll come.**

I know you will. You already said you would.

**-makes face- Ahhh, Snape's coming over here. Again.**

HIDE THE NOTEBOOK!

…

**Okay. That is the end of the second to last chapter. I'm so sad. DDD:**

**I DON'T WANT IT TO END.**

…

**Anonymous Reviews**

**Hey-** Oh well.

**What?-** Yes. I know. It's weird. Get over it.

**Frenchtoast5984-** XDD thanks.

**Kiara Ralkin-** Sorry. There's a key in chapter two if you need it.

**Okay. I'm. Done. With. This. Chapter. Please. Review.**

**.:Mel:.**


End file.
